The Go to Girl
by peaceful village
Summary: Stefan and Damon knew a girl who told them stories of an Original family of vampires, and they thought it was just that, stories. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

_"They are only fairy tales Caroline," Damon said rolling his eyes, "An Original family? Hybrids? You are nearly 400 years old, when will you grow up?" Even though Caroline was older then Damon she looked younger, so sometimes it felt like he treated her like the seventeen year old girl she looked like. He was used to being the big brother she supposed, even if he and Stefan were on the outs. _

_ "I knew them, I knew him," Caroline went on, "Katherine was..."_

_ "Don't talk to me about Katherine, ever," Damon said his tone hard. Her "death" was still new. Damon didn't like to speak of her. Caroline knew her former mistress was alive, but she didn't want her around Damon. He was too good for Katerina. She hated keeping that secret, but the man she looked at like a brother deserved better. _

_ "They are not fairy tales," Caroline insisted. _

_ "Sure," Damon said still not believing her. Caroline had always had an active imagination. Katherine had told her some story and Caroline's mind wandered. _

"Klaus?" Stefan said and Rose nodded.

"Yes, the oldest and most terrifying vampire," Rose said and Stefan shook his head. "What?"

"I knew a girl once, she told me stories about an Original Family of vampires," Stefan told her, "I thought she was making it up."

"Katerina?" Rose asked.

"No," Stefan answered, "But she did travel with Katherine. Excuse me I have to go make a call." Rose nodded and Stefan walked to his room. He pulled out his phone.

"Well well well...," The female voice on the other end said. "Stefan, what can I do for you?"

"You were right," Stefan said into the phone, "About the Originals."

"I know," Caroline said cheekily, "What about them?"

"They are after my girlfriend," Stefan told her.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently she is the doppelganger," Stefan said and Caroline said nothing, "Caroline?"

"She has appeared again," Caroline said more to herself, "You need to run Stefan, take the girl and run. Klaus has waited 1000 years for this. If you want her to live this is your only hope."

"What is this curse Caroline?" Stefan asked. "Tell me."

"I can't," Caroline said, "It has to be face to face. Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls," Stefan said and he knew Caroline was rolling her eyes.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Caroline said and they hung up.

K&C

"How come I have never heard of her?" Elena asked, "After all this time you failed to mention there was a girl you loved like a sister?"

"Well she is kind of mad at us," Stefan replied rubbing his neck, "She is a little dramatic and is really good at holding a grudge. It upsets Damon a little. He misses her and you know how he hides his feelings."

"What's her name?" Elena asked.

"Caroline," Stefan answered.

K&C

"We should have listened to her after all," Damon said.

"I remember her, she was Katerina's maidservant," Rose said, "I never saw her, but Trevor mentioned her."

"Katherine turned her I am guessing not long after she was turned," Damon said with a shrug. "Caroline knew more about the Originals then anyone."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She said she was one of their mistresses, but we thought she was just making the whole thing up," Damon replied, "I thought it was some story Katherine told her."

"Who's mistress did Caroline claim to be?" Rose asked.

"Klaus," Damon said and Rose's eyebrows went up, "See why I didn't believe her? Caroline claimed to be the mistress of apparently the most powerful vampire in the world."

"I am a very pretty girl Damon," A voice from outside said, "Did you expect any less?" All heads turned to the open door. "Are you going to invite me in or what? I used to live here too you know." Elena watched in awe as Damon smiled. Smiled. A real smile. He went over and hugged Caroline tightly. Caroline laughed as he lifted her off the ground. Stefan then followed suit.

"I have missed you," Caroline said after Stefan finally let her go, "But first apologize to me."

"I was just looking out for you," Damon said and Caroline crossed her arms.

"I have nearly 400 years on you Damon," Caroline reminded him, "I can take care of myself." Caroline sighed and looked behind them. "There she is. Hello, I'm Caroline."

"Elena," Elena said hesitantly. Caroline walked in hooking her arm through Damon's.

"Wow, doppelgangers are a little creepy," Caroline said studying her. "You look just like Katherine." Caroline then turned on Stefan. "Explain to me why you are involved with Katherine's look alike? That is messed up Stefan."

"It is not messed up. I love her, and she is nothing like Katherine," Stefan explained, "Nothing. They only share a face."

"Fine," Caroline said still a little unconvinced, "You better sit down. This is going to take awhile." Everyone gathered in the sitting room and Caroline stood front and center. "What do you know so far?"

"We know about the curse of the sun and the moon," Stefan answered, "Since the Aztecs cursed the species vampires can only come out at night and werewolves can only turn on a full moon."

"The sun and the moon curse," Caroline said with a small smile, "Cleaver name."

"What are you not telling us?" Damon said sensing Caroline was holding back.

"One thing at a time," Caroline said, "Yes there is a curse involving a moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, and the Petrova doppelganger. It is just a little more complicated then you think."

"How is it that you know so much?" Rose asked.

"Pillow talk." Caroline answered, "Get a couple of drinks in Klaus and after awesome sex he sings like a canary." Caroline then smiled to herself remembering some of the times they had together. She snapped herself out of memory lane said said, "What else?"

"Elijah is dead," Stefan informed her. Caroline's mouth fell open.

"H...How?" Caroline asked.

"I staked him to a wall," Damon answered with pride, "He is dead as a doornail."

"No he isn't." Caroline said shaking her head, "There is only one way to kill and Original and that isn't it. He will be waking up soon, and be pretty pissed most likely."

"How do you kill him?" Stefan asked.

"A silver dagger and some ash from a great white oak tree," Caroline said, "There is only one dagger left that Klaus hasn't collected. I don't know where it is. I have been trying to find it for a while with no luck."

"Great," Damon said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But that it tomorrows problem. So we know that Klaus is one of the Originals. The oldest vamp from the first generation."

"Like Elijah?" Elena cut in. Caroline snorted.

"Elijah is a sweetheart compared to Klaus," Caroline said, "Klaus is the real thing and you're stupid if you aren't scared of him." Caroline directed the last statement to Damon who glared at her.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said to Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes. All the Originals were turned at the same time. So in truth Mikeal was the oldest, but she was not opening that door. Klaus would kill her if she told anyone about Mikeal.

"All the Originals were turned at the same time." Caroline said voicing her thoughts, "Klaus is just the most powerful. All the rest are frightened of him. There are six Originals, only two walking around. At least as far as I know." Well Mikeal wasn't afraid of him, but again Caroline wanted to keep her head on her shoulders.

"Elijah and Klaus," Stefan said and Caroline nodded, "Who are the other four?"

"They aren't going to be a problem." Caroline assured them, "At least not for now." Caroline hoped Klaus wouldn't wake Rebekah up. That bitch hated her. Caroline narrowed her eyes at the thought of her blond nemeses.

"What?" Damon asked noticing her expression.

"Nothing," Caroline said smiling, "Just remembering. I don't talk about them much out loud."

"So you have no idea how to get the dagger?" Stefan asked.

"No," Caroline said taking a deep breath, "Besides the dagger won't work on Klaus."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"It just won't," Caroline said not offering more of an explanation, "You Miss Elena are the person he has been wanting to meet for the last 500 years. After Katerina fled he went into a rage, he thought that since Katerina was the last Petrova there would be no chance of another doppelganger. No one knew she had a daughter. I didn't know till after we had both been turned. I met Katerina after she gave birth."

"So you are telling me that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"I'm afraid so," Caroline answered gently, "And not just him. Every vampire in the world wants to be on Klaus's good side. Once they discover the doppelganger exists they will all come and try to find you to bring to him. Everyone wants his favor."

"Like you have?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded. She was one of his favorite mistresses, and perhaps vampire.

"Well we can look on the bright side that no one knows Elena exists except us and Elijah," Stefan said to Caroline.

"That you know of," Rose cut it.

"Not helping," Damon said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"I would say run," Caroline replied, "But Klaus is probably beyond desperate. He will never give up and kill everyone you love till you come out of hiding." Elena got up.

"Caroline can you walk me to school?" Elena asked and Caroline's eyes widened, "I want to talk some more, but I am late."

"I'll go with you," Stefan offered.

"She means she wants some girl talk Stefan," Caroline said and the two girls left.

K&C

"You want me to what?" Caroline said shocked, "I can tell you what you need to know, I know I am holding things back, but I don't want to overwhelm them. You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do," Elena said, "She was the first doppelganger. I need her view."

"Fine," Caroline said, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, just catch Stefan and Damon up on everything while I talk to her," Elena said.

"She won't be very happy to see me," Caroline commented as they walked, "We ended on bad terms."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She wanted to see Stefan and I wouldn't let her," Caroline replied, "I threatened to go to Klaus if she tried to contact my brother. I didn't want her anywhere near either of them." Elena stopped short.

"You knew she wasn't in the tomb?" Elena said shocked.

"Damon is too good for her," Caroline said with a shrug, "You know that. Plus the whole smothering me with a pillow thing that I never forgave her for."

"She smothered you with a pillow?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she needed to kill me to complete the transition and she had been wanting to smother me for a while." Caroline replied.

"Why?" Elena said again.

"Klaus was courting her," Caroline said, "Which I am sure Katerina will tell you about, but it was me that he called to his bed at night. He blew her off for me."

"Oh," Elena said not knowing what else to say.

"Katherine never did like competition," Caroline said, "As I am sure you know. But she needed someone to help her run so she turned me and I helped her escape Klaus."

"Was Klaus after you too?" Elena asked.

"No," Caroline said shaking her head, "When he was tracking Katherine he caught me a couple times, but always let me go. I was not the one he was after, and she always left me the second she knew he was onto her. Katherine didn't care enough about me for him to use me as leverage for her to come out of hiding."

"Oh," Elena said again.

"Though he might want to kill me now. Klaus will kill anyone that gets in his way." Caroline said and they were now near the tomb, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Elena said and Caroline opened the stone door. "Katherine?" Elena called and Katherine stumbled into view.

"Hello Elena," Katherine and said and then noticed Caroline. "Hello Caroline."

"It has been a long time Katerina," Caroline said.

"1989," Katherine said, "You threatened to go to your lover and tell him where to find me."

"Elena here wants to know about Klaus." Caroline informed her ignoring Katherine's remark.

"Really?" Katherine said surprised, "I thought you knew more about him then anyone considering how...close the two of you are." Caroline had to stop herself from going into the tomb and ripping her heart out.

"She wants to hear your view," Caroline said and then turned to Elena, "Are you positive?"

"As long as I stay on this side of the door she can't hurt me," Elena said to Caroline, "Please?" Caroline nodded and left but not before glancing once more at her former friend.

_ "You look beautiful," Caroline said to Katerina as soon as she put the finishing touches on the lady's hair. _

_ "Thank you Caroline," Katerina said smiling, "I am awfully nervous." _

_ "You will be the envy of every women," Caroline assured her. "Go on now." Katerina got up and smoothed her maroon dress making sure it was perfect. Once she left Caroline sighed. Katerina was beautiful. Caroline looked at her own reflection. She was not bad looking. She had pretty hair and pretty eyes, but no one noticed her when Caroline was next to Katerina. She was really only a serving girl after all, and a hungry one. Caroline walked out of the room in search of the kitchens to find something to eat. She wasn't a high enough station to eat with the rest of the guests. Not paying attention Caroline crashed into something hard. Or someone._

_ "I'm sorry," Caroline said looking at the floor._

_ "Quite alright," A male voice said, "What is your name girl?"_

_ "Caroline," She said her eyes still on the ground. He was wearing nice shoes so he was probably a noble. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He was quite handsome and dressed very well, he must be a noble. _

_ "Where were you off to in such a hurry?" He asked._

_ "The kitchen my lord," Caroline said, "I'm afraid I am lost though."_

_ "I will show you," He said, "This is my castle." Caroline's eyes went wide. This was the Lord Niklaus? Katerina had been invited to his birthday celebration, that is why they were here. _

_ "There is no need," Caroline said, "I can find my way. I would not want you to miss your party."_

_ "The party doesn't start till I arrive," Klaus said smiling and Caroline's breath caught at his smile. It made him look younger and transformed his face. "Follow me."_

Caroline smiled as she walked back to the boarding house. She had been the reason Klaus showed up late to his own party, and he had called for her that night too. That had been one very hot month. Klaus had courted Katerina by day and enjoyed Caroline by night. Katerina had been furious when she found out. She then began to sleep with him too trying to make him want only her. Didn't work. Klaus still called for Caroline. Yes he drank from her, but that was to be expected once she found out who he was. She wondered what it would be like if she saw Klaus again. It had been quite a number of years. While thinking about past encounters with Klaus, Caroline suddenly remembered something else.

_"You have to leave before my brother comes back," Caroline said throwing Klaus's shirt at him._

_ "I am sure I can take him love," Klaus said Caroline rolled her eyes. _

_ "Yes, but I will not hear the end of it," Caroline told him, "Now you have to go."_

_ "Fine," Klaus said and began to dress. Caroline was walking him out when Stefan came through the front door. _

_ "Stefan!" Caroline said her voice an octave higher then normal._

_ "Caroline." Stefan said and then looked at the man next to her, "Who is this?"_

_ "Nik," Klaus said using his sister's nickname for him. _

_ "He was just leaving," Caroline said with a sweet smile, "Goodbye...Nik."_

_ "Goodbye Caroline," Klaus said with a wolfish grin and then he was gone._

_ "Caroline..." Stefan said in a warning tone._

_ "Don't start," Caroline said and walked away but of course Stefan followed her._

"I had forgotten," Caroline said out loud, her mind was still in memory lane. She wasn't looking forward to telling Stefan he had met the man who wanted to kill Elena once. And that Caroline had introduced them.

K&C

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked Rose.

"You don't find Klaus he finds you," Rose replied.

"There has to be somebody who knows where he is," Damon pushed.

"Add another 200 somebodys to that and you're still not even close," Rose said.

"Can you get in touch with him?" Damon said turning to Caroline who was sitting on the couch drinking a bag of blood.

"Um...I am not in the mood to die," Caroline said getting up, "Even if I could the second he finds out you know the location of the doppelganger he will torture you till you tell him and then he will kill you. It will be really messy. Blood everywhere..."

"Elijah," Damon said, "You got in touch with Elijah..." Caroline zoned out and went to find Stefan. They met up at the grill.

"Ready to listen now?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, tell me more," Stefan said.

"First thing," Caroline began, "You actually met him once, and Klaus isn't just a vampire..."

**What did you think? Five reviews and I will continue. **

**So Caroline never knew that Klaus and Stefan were friends in the 20's. She wasn't in contact with Klaus that decade for the sake of the story.**

**So I am looking forward to writing something different. In my other story Caroline is all about the love with Klaus, but not this one and you will find out why she never has given her heart to him. Plus writing Rebekah and Caroline as enemies rather then best friends. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing... **

"A hybrid?" Stefan said taking in what Caroline had just told him.

"Yep," Caroline said, "That is why the silver dagger won't work."

"And the curse is only on him?" Stefan said, "It won't make vampires able to come out in the day or werewolves to change whenever they want?"

"Nope," Caroline said, "It is on Klaus himself."

"Wow," Stefan said leaning back, "I didn't see that coming."

"This needs to stay between us for a while," Caroline told him, "Elijah is still out there and I don't have any idea where Klaus is. I am afraid of what will happen if too many know the truth."

"How do you know all this?" Stefan asked.

_"You want to kill Katerina?" Caroline said sitting up, "Why?"_

_ "A witch cursed me and Katerina's death is the only way to break it," Klaus answered. Caroline's mouth fell open. She knew he was a vampire, but a cursed vampire at that? Klaus put a hand on Caroline's still red cheek where Katerina had slapped her earlier. "I should kill her just for that." _

_ "She could smell me on you," She said wincing at the memory of Katerina striking her after Katerina's ride with Klaus. She had smelled the lavender perfume Caroline wore on him. It had been a gift from Katerina herself, "I betrayed her."_

_ "Well it is only a fake courtship so you are betraying no one," Klaus reasoned. "If she lays another hand on you her death will be slow and painful." _

_ "I suppose I couldn't talk you into sparing her?" Caroline asked. Katerina is...was her friend until jealousy came between them. _

_ "I have waited to long for this, love," Klaus said, "500 years and it is finally time." Caroline brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "What is it?"_

_ "What will become of me?" Caroline asked._

_ "I still have use for you," Klaus said pulling her closer to him, "I think I will keep you a while longer."_

_ "Oh really?" Caroline said grinning, "And to do what exactly, what could the Big Bad Wolf want from a servant?" _

_ "I can think of a few things," Klaus said with his wolfish grin and grabbed her by the waste and rolled on top of her. _

"He just told me Stefan." Caroline said with a shrug, "Everyone gets lonely Stefan. Klaus wanted someone to talk to and I was there to listen. I betrayed Katherine. I knew he was going to try and kill her but I did nothing. I could have warned her but I didn't."

"It seems she wasn't very kind to you," Stefan said. Like Klaus, Stefan had wanted to kill Katherine for hurting Caroline.

"Jealously makes you do bad things, things you wouldn't normally do," Caroline said with a sigh, "It made her hit me and I kept quiet when I should have warned her. We broke even at the end."

"Where is Elena?" Stefan said, "She said she was going to call and never did." Caroline bit her lip which meant that she was hiding something. "Caroline..."

K&C

"I didn't even tell you the best part of the story..." Katerina said to Elena and Stefan.

_Caroline could only watch as Katerina pleaded for her mother to not be dead. Caroline felt her own eyes getting wet. They had been good people. After Katerina turned her Caroline figured that she was better off with her then by herself. Klaus was in a rage and had killed basically everyone in the castle, and all the servants. Caroline had no reason to think he would spare her. Sure she was his mistress, but those get tossed away easily. It was only a matter of time before he got bored with her. _

_ "We must go," Caroline said gently, "Klaus will be here soon."_

_ "I didn't want to die, is that so wrong?" Katerina asked her._

_ "No," Caroline replied. "But what about Rose and Trevor? Klaus will be hunting them for the rest of their lives. He will kill me for helping y..." Katerina snorted cutting her off._

_ "Klaus liked you Caroline," Katerina said standing up, "If I hadn't of turned you, Klaus would have. He wanted you as his little pet." Caroline's eyes widened. _

_ "I am not a pet," Caroline said not liking being called that at all._

_ "No matter," Katerina said wiping her eyes, "Let's go." _

"Klaus killed her whole family?" Elena asked Caroline later that night.

"Everyone, except for her daughter that was given away sometime before," Caroline replied, "I liked her mother. She was kind and had a good heart. She is the one that hired me to accompany Katerina to England."

"So he will kill everyone I love if I cross him?" Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Without hesitation or remorse," Caroline said, "He does keep his word though. That's the thing about Originals. They might be vengeful murders, but they keep their word."

"But he'll kill them." Elena said softly and Caroline only nodded.

K&C

"Why aren't you talking to Caroline about this?" Rose asked Elena, "She knows more then Slater would." Elena had just asked her to bring her to talk to Slater.

"Caroline is Stefan and Damon's sister, I don't want her to have to hide things from them." Elena answered. "Now come on you owe me. I could have told Stefan and Damon that you kidnapped me but I didn't." After offering to make Rose a daylight ring she finally agreed to take Elena to Slater.

K&C

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked as they looked at the screen.

"Slater was obsessed," Alice answered, "Almost as much as me."

"Wait...it looks like Slater exchanged dozens of e-mails about Elijah with...is that Caroline?" Rose said looking at Slater's inbox. Rose looked at Elena.

"Do you think it is our Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Of course it is," Rose said, "She knows everything about them."

"I can call her," Alice offered.

"No need," Elena said getting out her own phone. It rang a couple minutes before someone answered, "Caroline can you please come to Slater's apartment? I think you know who I am talking about."

"You lied," Elena said as soon as Caroline walked through the door. "You said you couldn't contact Klaus."

"I can't call Klaus, but I can...I can call Elijah." Caroline told her. He was better then Klaus if Elena was so bent to surrendering. Her brothers would kill her, but they would be safe.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"Why didn't you tell Damon that?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want him to get hurt," Caroline replied, "Damon is too impulsive and irrational. He would have attacked Elijah, but this time he would be the one that got staked."

"You know Elijah...personally?" Alice said her eyes dancing. Humans. Figures she would be excited to met one of the most dangerous vampires in the world.

"Yes," Caroline said and felt Elena looking at her, "Not _that_ personally. I might have been a go between him and one of Klaus's associates on occasion. The messenger if you will."

"You know Klaus too?" Alice said her eyes still big.

"I was his mistress back in 1492," Caroline answered, "Can we move on? Give me a minute...I'll call him." Caroline walked out of the room and they heard her say, "Hello Elijah, I have a suicidal doppelganger here...Me lie? Never." They heard Caroline laugh. "Point taken. Well she is here and freaking me out to tell the truth. She looks exactly like Katerina." There was silence for a while, "No...No...Seriously? Just come, please? Bye." Caroline hung up and walked back in. "He will be here soon."

"So you can just call up an Original?" Rose asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have made a few contacts over the years," Caroline said with a shrug, "I might have done a few favors for Elijah, and maybe a couple for Klaus. Stay on their good side and stay alive."

"Favors?" Elena said confused.

"Research mostly, leg work," Caroline told them. "Flirt my way to get information, work the rumor mill. Nothing major. I am not an assassin or anything."

"And you kept this all from Stefan and Damon?" Elena said.

"Well as long as I stay on the Originals good side they don't mess with my brothers," Caroline said, "I wanted to keep them out of the Original business, but of course they fall in the love with the doppelganger...twice."

"I will do anything to keep them safe," Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"I can see that," Caroline said with a smile, "That makes you different from Katerina. Someone worth saving."

When Damon showed up things got bad. Elena was mad at Rose for calling him, and Damon was mad that Caroline didn't.

"And you..." Damon said turning on Caroline, "How could you let her?"

"I was protecting you!" Caroline cried, "Klaus will kill all of us! His mantra is "We do not feel and we do not care" and Elijah is pretty bad too. Don't expect mercy, you won't get any."

"Caroline is right," Elena said, "I don't want to be saved. Not if Klaus will kill everyone I love."

"Which he will," Caroline added.

"Get your ass out the door before I carry you out myself," Damon said to Elena said grabbed her arm.

"No!" Elena said trying to get free. She then tried to punch him but Damon grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Caroline could see that he was hurting Elena.

"Damon stop it." Caroline said and when he didn't Caroline pushed Elena out of the way and faced her brother. "Don't be stupid. This is bigger than all of us." The doors opened and Elijah appeared. Rose ran away.

"I killed you," Damon said upon seeing him.

"I am sure Caroline filled you in that traditional ways to kill a vampire do not work on me," Elijah said coming closer. He faced Caroline. "Hello dear, I see you have the doppelganger."

"Suicidal doppelganger," Caroline corrected, "She wanted to surrender to you and save her family."

"There is nothing for you here," Damon said putting Elena behind him.

"No, not yet at least," Elijah said, "I just wanted to make sure the doppelganger did not run, and show that you did not kill me. I will be in touch. Caroline?"

"Yes?" Caroline said.

"Where is Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Caroline answered, "He finds me." Elijah put his hand on her cheek and she knew that he could easily rip her head off. Caroline stiffened and Damon went to attack, but Elena held him back. One wrong move and Caroline was dead.

"If you happen to speak with him, please tell him to pay you a visit," Elijah said, "It would save me the time of drawing him out myself. Goodbye my dear." Elijah ran walked out and Caroline put her hand to her neck.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked coming over.

"Not really," Caroline replied and Damon put his arms around her. This Original business was scary stuff, and now that the doppelganger had appeared the stakes were high. Caroline was torn in two. Klaus and Elijah had her by one arm with Stefan and Damon holding the other. One wrong move and she would be ripped apart.

K&C

Caroline ran in front of the tomb and put her hand over her mouth when she saw her brother stuck in it.

"I'll get you out," Caroline vowed, "I know people, I can get you out."

"I don't want you to be indebted to anyone Caroline," Stefan said, "We'll figure out a way, all of us. It doesn't have to be just you."

"Stefan..." Caroline began but Stefan cut her off.

"Just look out for Elena, and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid." Stefan said.

"I'll try," Caroline said, "I love you." Stefan smiled softly back.

"I love you too Caroline," Stefan said and with one last look Caroline left. She had to make a call. Caroline took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey," Caroline said into the phone, "I need your help."

…**.**

**What did you think? Who did she call?**

**I am sorry it was so short, but I wanted the chapter to end there...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all rock!**

**So Caroline doesn't really know Elena, if it was between saving her or Damon and Stefan she would pick them. In case any of you were wondering why Caroline was so willing to hand Elena over. **

**The next chapter has a really sweet Damon and Caroline scene so stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

"Hey I don't like being on babysitting duty," Caroline said to a sulking Elena. "My brothers are too stubborn and don't want me using my contacts to get them out of this." Caroline was flipping through a magazine.

"You mean Elijah?" Elena asked and Caroline didn't look up.

"I do know some other people," Caroline told her, "Witches and stuff, but _no_ Stefan and Damon want to handle it all. They are less then 150 years old and I am over 500 years, who is the voice of experience?"

"They always do think they know whats best for you," Elena said picking up another magazine and began to read it. "So what does Klaus look like?" Caroline couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Well hot, for one thing," Caroline started and Elena rolled her eyes. "Tall. Curly blond hair, the last time I saw him it was a little long. Dark blue eyes, sexy accent, and he has the cutest..."

"Can I get some help down here?" Jenna called out cutting Caroline off. The girls put the magazines down and found Jenna pulling boxes out of the closet. Elena was shocked to see Elijah when Jenna closed the door. She gasped.

"Hey I'm Elijah," He said casually.

"This is my niece Elena, and her friend Caroline Salvatore," Jenna said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Elena." Elijah said shaking her hand. "And always a pleasure Caroline."

"You know each other?" Jenna said gesturing between Elijah and Caroline.

"She has an on again off again relationship with my brother," Elijah told Jenna and then faced Caroline. "I am sorry about our little spat earlier. I was wrong. I have have a lot on my mind that's all."

"I know." Caroline said and then Jenna offered to help Elijah with the boxes but he said he would pick them up tomorrow.

"Nice to meet you Elena," Elijah said, "Caroline, I hope to see the both of you sometime soon." The girls nodded.

"He is probably waiting upstairs," Caroline whispered to Elena.

"Is Jeremy safe?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded. The girls made their way up the stairs and sure enough Elijah was sitting in her window seat.

"I think it is time we had a little chat," Elijah said.

K&C

"Hello?" A voice called out. Katherine and Stefan made their way to the front of the tomb. Standing there was an African American girl with a smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"The girl who just freed you," She said and waved her hand, "The spell is lifted." Stefan tentatively walked out and Katherine followed.

"Why did you do this?" Stefan asked.

"I owed Caroline a favor," The girl said and walked away leaving the two standing there.

"That was one of Klaus's witches," Katherine said breaking the silence.

K&C

"I know Caroline has caught you up on some things," Elijah said to the two girls, "Klaus is the most hated and feared of the Originals but everyone wants his favor and approval."

"Yeah Caroline told me there will be a line of vampires coming for me," Elena said and then asked, "Are you here to take me to him?"

"No," Elijah said, "My goal is not to break the curse."

"I can't hear this," Caroline said and tried to leave but Elijah blocked her path.

"Sit down Caroline, please," Elijah said and Caroline sat down on the bed.

"What is your goal exactly?" Elena asked.

"Klaus is very paranoid and trusts those only in his inner circle," Elijah replied.

"Like you?" Elena said.

"Not anymore," Elijah said shaking his head.

"You don't know where he is do you?" Elena asked. "So you're trying to use me."

"Well both of you," Elijah said looking at Caroline, "I am hoping that Klaus's affection for Miss Caroline will make him come out of hiding. If not then yes I will use you to draw him out. Unless someone warns him." He directed the last statement to Caroline.

"My loyalty is to my brothers," Caroline said, "If they want to kill Klaus I will help them."

"Glad to hear it," Elijah said.

"Is he telling me the truth?" Elena asked Caroline, "Or is he going to take me to Klaus?"

"Elijah and Klaus hate each other," Caroline replied, "If you want to go up against Klaus you need all the allies you can get, and Elijah is someone you would want on your team."

"And in exchange for your cooperation I am prepared to offer you a deal," Elijah said, "Stefan and Damon are already safe thanks to the deal Klaus and I made with Caroline. But I can make sure that the rest of your friends remained unharmed."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Witches," Caroline answered for him.

"Correct, so I need you to stop fighting and go on living your life," Elijah said to Elena, "When the time is right we will draw Klaus out and I will kill him."

"Just like that," Elena said and a voice interrupted them

"Elena!" Jenna's voice called, "Stefan is here!" Elena and Elijah looked at Caroline.

"I know witches too," Caroline said shrugging.

"Do we have a deal Elena?" Elijah said and Elena nodded. "Walk with me Caroline."

"I'll see you later Elena," Caroline said and the two jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Caroline heard Stefan and Elena making up and was glad she missed him. She knew he was going to be giving her an earful when he got home.

K&C

"I told you I can't draw him out," Caroline said for what seemed like the 50th time, "Klaus always finds me. Besides it has been nearly 10 years..."

"Caroline." Elijah said sternly.

"Fine," Caroline said rolling her eyes, "It was 2008. We spent a month together and then he left. And again_ he found me_. I am not in his inner circle, not when I consult with you too."

"If anyone could find out how to get in touch with him you could," Elijah argued, "I know how much he enjoys you."

"Not enough to come out of hiding," Caroline told him.

"You care about him Caroline," Elijah said, "Don't pretend different." Caroline sighed.

"I like the attention he gives me," Caroline admitted, "Back in 1492 Katerina was so beautiful, but he chose me to keep him company when he could have had her. Even if he was just courting her to kill her. Look what good that did me. Katerina turned me into a vampire, smothered me in my sleep to get back at me."

"Yet you stayed with her," Elijah pointed out.

"I had no where else to go," Caroline said, "Katerina was a master manipulator. I figured I was better off with her then on my own. I thought Klaus was coming to kill me too."

"Who have you told?" Elijah asked changing the subject, "Who have you told the truth to about the curse?"

"Just Stefan," Caroline replied, "After you threatened to rip my head off I didn't want to risk telling anyone else."

"Keep it that way," Elijah said, "The others will know the truth in time. Have you told them how to kill an Original?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "I need to protect them, but Klaus has all the daggers. There is only one left out there and I am not sure who has it."

"Caroline..." Elijah said.

"I had to protect them." Caroline said, "My family died when I was 15 and I was sent to work for the Petrova's. In 1864 I met Stefan and Damon and I loved them instantly. They are my family. They come first for me."

"What about Elena?" Elijah asked.

"If it comes down to protecting them or protecting her, I will pick my brothers," Caroline answered, "Even if they aren't related by blood."

"So are you willing to draw Klaus out if I need you too?" Elijah asked.

"I don't think I can." Caroline said, "He doesn't..."

"What about this then, hmm?" Elijah said cutting her off and pointing to her necklace, "Klaus told you how to walk in the day. He had never told anyone that. You underestimate his feelings for you."

"I don't want to be Klaus bait," Caroline said, "I just want my brothers to be safe."

"They will be." Elijah said.

"You can't promise that anymore," Caroline said softly, "Klaus will kill us all."

K&C

"Caroline thank god," Damon said as soon as she walked through the door, "Where have you been?"

"With Elena," Caroline said, "What's wrong?"

"How do you cure a werewolf bite?" Damon asked, "There has to be a cure."

"Did you get bit?" Caroline asked looking her brother over.

"No, Rose did," Damon replied, "Is there a way?"

"Yes, but I can't get it," Caroline said, "I'm sorry Damon."

"What do you mean you can't get it?" Damon asked.

"Klaus's blood is the cure," Caroline said putting a hand on his arm, "To get his blood we would have to draw him out, and most likely he wouldn't give it to her anyway. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Damon said and Caroline hugged him. Damon hugged her back. Caroline was the only person he ever let his guard down around.

"End it Damon," Caroline said, "She is in so much pain." Damon nodded and held her for a moment longer before letting go.

"Do you remember when we met?" Caroline asked Damon as they sat on his bed. Rose had just been put to rest and Stefan was off doing who knows what. Caroline knew she needed to keep an eye on Damon so he didn't do anything dumb.

"Yes," Damon said smiling, "You arrived not long after Katherine did."

"I was your date to the Founders Party and watched you pout all night because Katherine chose Stefan," Caroline said and Damon nudged her.

"Jealous?" Damon said and Caroline snorted.

"Please, the moment I met you I knew we would have nothing more then friendship," Caroline said, "Besides Klaus ruined American men for me. It seems I am only attracted to men with accents, and you don't have one."

"Did you love him?" Damon asked. "It is okay to tell me. I am the last person to judge about falling in love with the wrong person." Caroline didn't say anything for a long time.

"I don't hate him." Caroline finally said, "And I will feel sad after he is dead." To Damon's shock a tear fell down her cheek.

"Caroline?" Damon said and she shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Caroline said and wiped her eyes. Damon noticed a diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"That's pretty," Damon said pointing to her bracelet.

"Thank you," Caroline said with a sniff, "No matter how I feel, I am on your side. I will help you protect Elena." Caroline put her head on his shoulder and Damon put his arm around her. Damon kissed the top of her head and they sat like that for a long time.

"Isn't this touching," A voice from the doorway said.

P&R

"Okay I'm outside," Caroline said into the phone and Elena greeted her at the door.

"Hey come on in," Elena said, "How's Damon?"

"On Katherine watch," Caroline told her, "I am sorry she got unleashed too, but it was the only way to free Stefan." Bonnie had spelled it so Katherine couldn't leave the house so it was like she was in a different tomb, but this one had blood. They promised to free her if she was able to prove she was on their side, at least about this.

"Is he going to be okay around her?" Elena asked.

"I just did my normal I will tell Klaus where you are if you mess with him threat," Caroline said with a shrug.

"I thought you said you don't know where he is?" Elena said.

"I don't," Caroline said with a smirk, "But if I asked him to kill someone he would." Caroline entered the kitchen and saw John Gilbert standing there. Before anyone could blink she had him against the wall his arm twisted painfully around his back.

"No ring John?" Caroline said, "Good so I can really kill you. What did I say? Stefan and Damon were off limits. You are not to touch them do you understand?" John didn't say anything so Caroline slammed him against the wall again. "Do you?"

"Yes," John grunted and Caroline let him go.

"Isobel around?" Caroline asked causally, "I have a bone to pick with her too."

"No she sent me instead," John replied.

"You seriously think you are going to be able to help find him?" Caroline said raising an eyebrow. "You are human and Isobel is a baby. You don't find Klaus. He finds you."

"She has contact with someone in his inner circle," John told her. Caroline snorted.

"What part of inner circle to do not get?" Caroline said, "They will not betray him. How stupid are you? Watch your step John, mess with my family and I will rip your head off. Or better yet..." Caroline walked closer and whispered in his ear, "When Klaus shows up I will tell him you hurt my feelings. Your death will be slow and painful."

"Elena," John said looking at his daughter.

"Don't do that," Caroline said standing in front of her, "Help or die. Betray us and I will lock you up and then you will have Klaus to deal with."

"Let him be Caroline," Elena said just as Jenna entered the kitchen.

K&C

"So I heard you scared the crap out of John Gilbert," Damon said to Caroline as they all entered the grill. "Something about having Klaus kill him?"

"If I asked Klaus to kill someone he would," Caroline said with a shrug. "Sorry Elena."

"He should be scared," Elena said.

"I think you two can handle this," Caroline said, "I better go check on Katherine."

"Okay see you," Damon said and Caroline kissed his cheek. Once she walked out her phone rang. Seeing is was an unknown number said hesitantly,

"Hello?"

"Hello love," The voice on the other end said.

"Klaus," Caroline said trying to hide the shock in her voice, "What can I help you with?"

"Just want to talk," Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Talk, sure," Caroline said coming to her car, "It has been two years..."

"Excuse me." A voice said and Caroline turned and saw a women standing in front of her.

"Hold on," Caroline said into the phone she looked back at the women, "Hello, do you need something?"

"I'm looking for a boy named Tyler," She said.

"I'm new in town I don't know anyone really," Caroline said, "Sorry." She put the phone back to her ear when a man came and shot her in the head. The sound of the gunshot did not go unnoticed by the person on the phone.

"Caroline!" Klaus said but got no response. "Caroline!"

…**...**

**What did you think?**

**Okay so Greta was the person she called. **

**This is going to go into an AU plot, but Klaus needs to become a hybrid first. **

**So I have been reading some Klaus/Caroline comments and a lot of people are wishing for Tyler to die. Even hard core Delena fans aren't wishing for Stefan's death! JM is very pro Klaroline while CA seems totally against it. Who do we listen too?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

Jules picked up the phone and heard a male voice calling out Caroline's name. "Is this Damon or Stefan? Because if you don't bring me Tyler she dies."

"If you touch her I will kill you and everyone you have ever met," The accented voice from the other line said.

"Who is this?" Jules asked.

"Klaus," The voice said and her breath caught. "Now I would suggest you let her go. Or I will come and tear you limb by limb."

"Okay, we will let her go," Jules said her voice shaking and Brady looked at her curiously.

"Not good enough I want to hear her," Klaus said.

"I shot her in the head," Jules told him and she heard Klaus growl, "She can't talk until she wakes up."

"Bring her to the Salvatore house," Klaus instructed, "And I would start running." The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Brady asked who saw still holding Caroline.

"Klaus," Jules said and his eyes went wide, "We need to take the girl back home. We will get Tyler another way."

"No we have her right here," Brady said, "Let's stick to the plan."

"You do not want to piss Klaus off," Jules said.

"What are you doing with Caroline Salvatore?" A voice behind them said. They turned and saw a brown haired man dressed in a nice suit.

"None of your business," Brady spat, "Now leave."

"Sorry how rude of me my name is Elijah," He said and Jules and Brady's heart sped up, another name they recognized. "I would let the girl go, now." Jules nodded and Brady laid her gently on the ground. Walking over to Caroline, Elijah saw she looked alright and would heal quickly. He got his phone out.

"Jonas?" Elijah said, "I need you to give a message to a werewolf pack..."

K&C

Caroline was asleep on Stefan's lap when someone knocked on the door. Elijah had delivered Caroline to them saying that a werewolf pack was trying to use her for leverage, but they wouldn't be a problem now. Stefan heard Damon and John talking while he moved hair out of Caroline's face. She just looked so young that Stefan forgot how old she actually was. Stefan listened to John and Damon carefully.

"This is how you kill an Original," John said getting out the dagger, "You take this..."

"Caroline already gave us the details," Damon said cutting him off, "And it will also kill any vampire that uses it so if that is what you were counting on you wasted your time."

"This is the last dagger in existence," John told him. "We are on the same side Damon, at least as far as Elena is concerned. Isobel is..."

"We have our own Original informant John." Damon said cutting him off again, "Thanks for the dagger and leave before I agree to Caroline's plan of letting Klaus kill you." John walked out and Damon walked into the living room where Caroline was still sleeping.

"Do you believe him?" Stefan asked Damon when he sat down.

"Not for a second," Damon replied, "Isobel doesn't care about anyone, not even Elena. You saw her the last time she was here. She didn't even give Elena a freaking hug. Now Isobel and John want to me Mommy and Daddy of the year? It is a load of crap."

"No matter how you feel Isobel could help us track down Klaus," Katherine said coming into the room. "Since Caroline isn't talking."

"She doesn't know anything," Stefan said in her defense.

"Maybe," Katherine said, "But if she asked him to come, he would. So when are you going to let me out of this house?"

"When we know you aren't going to run," Stefan said and Katherine sighed.

"I want Klaus dead as much as you do," Katherine told them, "Please let me out?"

"We'll think about it," Damon said and Katherine groaned. But it was better then the tomb.

K&C

"I'm fine," Caroline said into the phone, "You don't need to kill anyone. It was just some stupid werewolves trying to look tough. Now what exactly do you need?"

"I just wanted to say hello because I am going to be under the radar for a while," Klaus told her. "But when that is all over with I would like to see you."

"I suppose," Caroline said with a fake sigh, "I am awfully busy though, those Originals barely let you sleep."

"Look forward to seeing you, good bye love." Klaus said.

"Goodbye," Caroline almost whispered because she realized this might be the last time she would hear his voice.

_"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked when Klaus came into view. She hadn't seen him in 75 years, and never thought she would again._

_ "Why would you ask me that?" Klaus replied._

_ "I ran," Caroline said._

_ "It was better that you did." Klaus said sitting down next to her, "I probably would have killed you."_

_ "Katerina left," Caroline told him. "I don't know where she is. She must have heard you were coming."_

_ "And she left you?" Klaus asked._

_ "We don't like each other that much anymore," Caroline replied, "But it is better then being alone. If you are not here to kill me, what do you want?" _

_ "To see you again." Klaus said simply, "I have missed you."_

_ "I'm sure," Caroline said not believing him._

_ "I fancy you," Klaus said, "Is that so hard to believe?"_

_ "Yes," Caroline said automatically. He only smiled and showed no signs of moving. "Tell me a story then." She loved the sound of his voice and could listen to him for hours. Since he had lived so long Klaus had the best stories too._

_ "Well a long time ago..." Klaus began. _

"I am going to miss that voice," Caroline said quietly.

K&C

Caroline was bored. Stefan and Elena were off having a romantic weekend together and Damon had compelled himself a girlfriend. They were off at some Founders party which was the last place she wanted to be, So Caroline was sitting at the Grill alone.

"You all done?" A blond boy said and Caroline nodded, "You're Stefan and Damon's sister, right?"

"Yeah," Caroline replied, "Caroline."

"I'm Matt. So how come I never heard about you?" Matt said continuing his questioning. "You are the same age as Stefan right?"

"We have the same Dad," Caroline lied. "So we are half siblings." It had always been their cover story. Caroline was supposedly the result of an affair. So that way she and Stefan could still be the same age without one having to lie about being older or younger. They had both been turned at 17. "I gotta go."

"Oh, right," Matt said and moved out of Caroline's way. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Caroline said with a quick smile and left. He seemed like a nice boy, but being around her was dangerous. Especially since Klaus would be here soon.

Caroline made her way home when she heard voices inside. She quickly got out her phone.

"Elijah?" Caroline said, "I need your help."

K&C

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked.

"Get over it honey," Damon replied, "You're never going to get it."

"What is going on here?" Caroline said coming into the room. Jules looked over at her and stiffened. "Good you're frightened."

"We can take you," Jules said, but her voice was shaking. "Where is the moonstone?"

"Right here," Elijah said taking out the stone and standing next to Caroline.

"Let's see if you know your history," Caroline explained walking closer, "The man on the phone was my lover, Klaus. And this is Elijah."

"Elijah?" One of the werewolves squeaked.

"The Original vampires. And that there is my brother," Caroline said her eyes turning red, "You do not touch him." Caroline ran over and ripped her heart out of one of the wolves. Two tried to attack her but Elijah blocked their path and took out their hearts. Jules ran away. Caroline ran over and took the chains off while Elijah spoke to the last wolf.

"Let's get you some blood," Caroline said helping him out of the chair. "Thank you Elijah."

"Just keep them in line," Elijah said and then he was gone.

"You just have to keep pissing people off don't you?" Caroline asked.

"It's who I am." Damon replied.

K&C

"...I'll kill you and everyone in this house, are we clear?" Elijah said as Caroline came into the room. Damon was hosting a "Dinner Party" that was really just a cover to kill Elijah. Caroline had been trying to talk them out of it with no luck.

"Now you can't be my date with that kind of attitude," Caroline said and Elijah smiled and gave her his arm. Caroline shot a look over her shoulder at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"So I never knew Damon and Stefan had a sister Caroline," Jenna said making conversation as they all ate.

"Yes, Damon insisted I go to this fancy private school but I finally told him I wanted to come home. I missed them too much," Caroline said smiling and reaching over and taking Damon's hand.

"And how do you know Elijah?" John asked and Caroline had to stop herself from jumping across the table.

"I dated his brother," Caroline replied.

"Oh," John said, "Small world."

"It is isn't it?" Caroline said and took another sip of her wine.

"Should you be drinking that?" Jenna asked seeing as Caroline was only 17.

"It is only a little wine Jenna," Damon replied. "So tell us more about the witches Elijah. It all seems so fascinating..."

K&C

"Well I don't clean," Caroline said when dinner was over. She had done enough cleaning for a lifetime when she was a servant. "So I am going to say goodnight." Caroline said her goodbyes and made her way upstairs. She closed the door leaning against it and then slid to the floor. Katherine was laying on her bed reading Stefan's journal. She was hiding out while the dinner party was going on.

"Tough night?" Katherine said and Caroline glared at her.

"I just want this to be over," Caroline said and then added, "Elijah knows you're here."

"I know," Katherine said, "He also knows I can't leave. Yet."

"We used to be friends," Caroline said out of the blue.

"Yes we did," Katherine said quietly.

K&C

"_Make sure you leave the dagger in..._" Caroline's voice said in Damon's head as he and Ric looked at the empty cellar. They had forgotten to leave it in.

"Stupid!" Damon said and ran out to his car. He needed to get to the Lake House, now.

Stefan and Damon laid Elijah down on the ground, the dagger firmly in place this time. Caroline stood in the doorway. She knew she should undagger him. Elijah was their best hope at killing Klaus, but Damon and Stefan wanted to do it another way. For the time being Caroline would let them, but Elijah was their best chance. Elena, Stefan, and Damon would see that soon enough. Caroline walked further into the little room.

"Caroline?" Stefan said but she ignored him.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said to Elijah. She had known this man for 500 years after all.

"Let's go Caroline," Damon said putting his hand out. Caroline took it because she was on their side, no matter how much it pained her.

K&C

"I am on my way," Caroline said into the phone. Caroline walked up the steps to Elena's house and knocked on the door.

"Thank god," Elena said and let her in. Isobel and John came into view. The both stiffened at the sight of the blond vampire. Caroline smirked. Isobel went onto explain that she had been doing everything possible to find Klaus, and that the word had gotten around that the doppelganger exists.

"So everyone who wants to get in favor..." John began.

"I already know all this," Elena said, "Caroline told us. Klaus doesn't trust anyone and all vampires want to be on his good side. You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

"If you can trust her," John said looking at Caroline.

"Out of all the people not to trust here you are pointing at Caroline?" Elena said and turned to Isobel, "The last time you were here you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You are a baby and a human," Caroline said before anyone else could talk. "You don't know anything. We don't need your help. You gave us the dagger, so thanks for that even though it won't work on Klaus."

"It won't?" John said and Caroline smiled.

"See?" Caroline said, "You know nothing. Now get the hell out before I rip your heads off. No wait, I need to keep an eye on you."

"Excuse me?" Isobel said confused.

"You tried to kill Stefan and Damon," Caroline said coming over to her. "And Katherine told me everything."

"What?" Isobel said shocked.

"Well I told her I was willing to speak to Klaus on her behalf," Caroline said. "So she told me everything. How you are actually working for her, not Elena."

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

"Isobel isn't trying to find out how to save you," Caroline said taking Elena's hand. "She is working for Katherine and how to free her." Caroline faced Isobel again, "Go on deny it." Isobel opened her mouth but nothing came out. To everyone's shock Katherine came out from around the corner.

"Katherine?" Isobel said.

"Siding with Caroline is a better bet then siding with you," Katherine said with a shrug. "Sorry Isobel." Even though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"I see I am not needed here," Isobel said and left.

K&C

"So you trust Katherine now?" Damon asked Caroline back at the house. The two of them plus Stefan and Elena were all discussing Isobel and what to do next. Elena and Stefan were going to a lunch and Damon was going with Bonnie to find the witch house.

"No," Caroline said, "But if anyone can grant Katherine her freedom it is me, and that is what Katherine wants more then anything. Besides now that she betrayed Isobel we are all shes got."

"She has a point," Katherine said walking into the room. "So I am on team you. So what are we talking about?" No one said anything. "Fine be like that. I will just stay here and rot."

"Sorry you have to be on Katherine watch," Stefan said, "It is just better that she isn't left alone with Isobel still around."

"I know." Caroline said, "Be careful."

"I will." Stefan assured her.

_ "Where have you been?" Katerina said when Caroline entered her chamber. It was near four in the morning and Katerine had not seen her all night._

_"Just been wandering around," Caroline lied, "This place is so big. I had to do something while you are at the party."_

_ "Alright," Katerina not quite believing her. When Caroline past her on the way to her own bed Katerina smelled something familiar. It was the scent of the man Katerina had danced with earlier. Klaus. She narrowed her eyes. She would have to put a stop to that._

K&C

"He has possessed someone," Caroline said to the small group, "One of his best tricks. Klaus himself would stand out too much at a high school dance." Because he was ridiculously hot, but Caroline didn't say that out loud.

"So Klaus could be anyone?" Elena asked.

"Yep," Caroline said and they all looked at each other suspiciously and Caroline laughed. "When he possess someone he doesn't get their memories. So it can't be any of us, and it can't be a vampire."

"That just leaves an entire town," Damon said.

"Just look out for people acting funny," Caroline said as Alaric entered the house.

"Sorry I'm late," Alaric said.

"Klaus will try and charm his way out of things," Caroline said not noticing Alaric's gaze on her. "He is a smooth talker."

"Well you would know," Damon said teasingly.

"Funny," Caroline said, "One more insult and I will not allow you to be my date to the dance."

"Didn't both Tyler and Matt ask you?" Bonnie said wondering as to why she would be taking Damon. Alaric stiffened.

"With Klaus around me having a date might not be the best move," Caroline said, "He can be on the jealous side."

"So once we find him what is our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me," Bonnie answered, "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find I can kill him."

"I will not be that easy," Caroline told them. "Don't get cocky just because you have Bonnie. He has back-up plans, and he has back-up plans for his back-up plans. He is smarter then all of us."

"I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie said and showed her power by knocking down Damon, "I can kill him. I know I can Caroline."

"Be careful," Caroline said, "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

K&C

"Everyone looks so good!" Caroline said cheerfully as they entered the dance.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It is a 60's dance Damon," Caroline said, "And what is more 60's then JFK?" Caroline had convinced him to dress up like JFK and she was dressed like Jackie O.

"I gotta go talk to Bonnie," Damon told her sometime later, "Go get us some drinks."

"Okay." Caroline said and made her way over to the table with the punch. Soon she was joined by Alaric. "Oh hi Ric, having fun?"

"That Klaus is pretty twisted, right?" He said referring to the dedication.

"Klaus loves messing with peoples heads," Caroline said.

"You would know," Alaric said and Caroline nodded. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Caroline said smiling. "I love parties."

"I know," Alaric said.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said confused, "You know what?"

"I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Alaric said looking at her. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered.

"Hello lover," Alaric/Klaus said with a smirk and took her face in his hands, "I have missed you." He then snapped her neck and dragged her out of the dance.

….

**So? What did you think?**

**Okay so somethings have changed:**

**Katherine is not in Klaus's possession. She is hiding in the Salvatore house.**

**Isobel is not dead, yet. **


	5. The truth

**I own nothing...**

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asked.

"She is your date," Stefan replied and scanned the crowd. She was no where to be seen. "Come on." Damon nodded and the two boys went out into the hallway. They saw Caroline laying on the floor.

"Caroline!" Damon said running over. He turned her and saw that her neck was broken, "It is just her neck. She will be fine. I guess that means Klaus says hi. Why would he just leave her here?"

"She is a distraction!" Stefan realized, "Go find Bonnie and Elena." Caroline started to stir. "Caroline?"

"Alaric," Caroline told him, "Alaric is Klaus. Go. I'll be fine. If he wanted to hurt me he would have. Go." Stefan nodded and ran away. Caroline managed to get up but stumbled and was surprised when someone caught her. "Katherine?" She was dressed up in 60's entire too.

"Thought you might need a little help," Katherine said, "Come on."

K&C

"This is the right thing to do," Caroline said as she and Elena looked down at Elijah's body. His clothes were burnt from when Damon tried to light him on fire, even though Caroline told him Elijah was indestructible. "Elijah is our best bet if you don't want to use Bonnie. I'll be right here." Elena nodded and pulled the dagger out.

K&C

Elena sighed when she looked at the phone. She went to answer it when Caroline from the backseat took it from her. "Hello brother."

"Caroline?" Stefan said from the other end. "Where is Elena?"

"Right here," Caroline said, "We are having a little girl time and do not want to be bugged by you boys."

"Nice try Caroline we know Elijah is with you," Stefan said seeing through her fib.

"Yes he is." Caroline said, "But I am here to protect her and we have already apologized for killing him. Trust us Stefan. You know who Elijah really is. He can help."

"Okay," Stefan said, "But call me every hour."

"Will do," Caroline said and hung up.

"Who he really is?" Elena repeated confused, "Who are you?" Elijah didn't say anything for a while. He was too lost in thought.

"Klaus," Elijah said finally speaking, but his eyes were distant, "He is my brother."

"Brother?" Elena said shocked, "I thought that whole thing about Caroline dating your brother was just a cover."

"No, Niklaus is my younger brother." Elijah said.

"So you must know him better then anyone," Elena said.

"Yes I do," Elijah said getting that look in his eye again.

"Come on," Caroline said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Lets get you some new clothes."

K&C

"So I trust that the Martin witches are not longer with us," Elijah said and Elena nodded, "And I guess Katerina is still running around."

"Yes," Caroline said, "I told her that if she stayed and helped I would ask Klaus to grant her her freedom."

"I doubt he would do that Caroline," Elijah said, "Not after what she did."

"You say you want Klaus dead, but you still make Katherine pay for betraying him," Elena said trying to understand.

"I have my own reasons for wanting her to pay," Elijah said and then went on, "There was a time I would have done anything for him." Elijah then went on to explain how they had all been human once. They were the oldest vampires in the world and from them all vampires were created.

"Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" Elena asked.

"I need air," Elijah said instead of answering, "Come." He walked away leaving Caroline and Elena to follow him.

"Klaus and Elijah invented fuming brothers," Caroline said as they grabbed their jackets and headed outside. Elijah then told them that nothing could kill an Original except for one tree. A tree that they burned down years ago and all that was left was the ash. Every creature needed a weakness in order to maintain balance.

"So if the sun can't kill an Original then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Elena said and Elijah turned to Caroline.

"You haven't told her?" Elijah asked Caroline.

"No," Caroline replied, "Only Stefan knows still."

"Stefan knows what?" Elena asked.

"The sun and moon curse," Elijah said, "Is fake."

...

_"What are you looking at?" Caroline asked walking over to Klaus and Elijah._

_ "Sketches that I drew centuries ago," Klaus answered._

_ "What do they say?" Caroline said continuing her questioning._

_ "They tell of a curse of the sun and the moon." Klaus replied, "Giving instructions on how to break it."_

_ "And you drew these?" Caroline said._

_ "Yes I did," Klaus said, "Though I was a little drunk. Speaking of drinking come here." Caroline walked over and sat in his lap. "Leave us brother." _

_ "Goodnight Klaus, goodnight Caroline," Elijah said and made his leave._

_..._

"What?" Elena said looking at Caroline.

"It doesn't exist," Elijah said, "Quite a biblical name though."

"Klaus and Elijah spent years planting and creating evidence of a sun and moon curse," Caroline said. "The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or a long lost rock was to have everyone looking for it. Werewolf and vampire."

"So much to take in," Elena said.

"And that isn't even the best part," Caroline said.

"But if there isn't a curse..." Elena started but Elijah cut her off.

"There is a curse, just not that one." Elijah said, "It is a curse placed on Klaus himself."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked still confused.

"Klaus has been trying to break the curse placed on him for a thousand years," Caroline said hoping to clear things up, "You are his last hope."

"Okay so what is his curse then?" Elena asked when her phone started buzzing. Elijah allowed her to answer it and Stefan told her that something happened with Jenna. Klaus had gotten to her.

"She'll be back," Caroline assured him as Elijah's mind wandered. It went back to a day like today when he had chased Katerina though the garden.

...

_"He was supposed to spend the day with me," Katerina said, "But he never returned home from the night. That means of course he was off with my serving girl."_

_ "Klaus does not live by any rules but his own," Elijah said._

_ "He is a very charming man, hard for any women to resist I suppose," Katerina said._

_ "And yet?" Elijah said knowing there was more._

_ "I know not why he courts me," Katerina said looking at him. "He seems to not care about me at all, not when calls for Caroline every night." _

_ "Many a union has been built on much less," Elijah said crossing his arms, "And men will often take mistresses."_

_ "Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina asked._

_ "Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah said sitting down next to her._

_ "He believes he loves me," Katerina said with a smile, "But true love is not real unless it is returned, and not shared. Don't you agree?" _

_ "I do not believe in love Katerina," Elijah said and then she went on to say how sad that was and how a life without love is not worth living. Klaus soon found them, his white shirt stained with Caroline's blood. He lied to Katerina and told her that there had been a fight at the tavern. Elijah knew differently. Klaus had been feeding on that pretty blonde girl and was now covered in her blood._

_..._

"That was a long time ago," Caroline said breaking him out of his trance. "I know you cared about her."

"I am not going to make that mistake again," Elijah told her.

"I know Klaus told you not to care, but you can," Caroline said, "You can care and you can love."

"Love," Elijah said. "Do you still claim not to love him?"

"I don't love him," Caroline insisted. "Klaus doesn't love and made sure no one loves him. You know that. He pushes people away. I could have loved him but he never let me."

"Yes," Elijah agreed, "I remember what he did to you."

"Lets go back inside," Caroline said taking his arm. She didn't want to think about that.

K&C

"Welcome back," Elijah said once Elena entered the room. Both he and Caroline were standing by the fireplace drinking wine.

"Tell me," Elena said taking off her jacket and sitting down. "What is Klaus's curse?"

"My family was quite close once," Elijah replied, "But my father and Klaus did not get on too well."

"Asshole," Caroline mumbled taking another sip.

"What?" Elena said confused.

"Their father was an asshole," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Elijah said sternly and she closed her mouth, "Moving on, when we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. This was my mother's darkest secret. She had been unfaithful years before which resulted in Klaus, but it wasn't only that."

"What else was it?" Elena asked and Elijah looked at Caroline.

"Klaus was from a different bloodline," Caroline answered.

"When my father discovered this he killed my mother's lover and his whole family," Elijah went on, "He didn't realize at the time, but he had started a war. A war between vampires and werewolves."

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked but Elijah and Caroline said nothing letting the girl figure it out on her own. "Then what does that make Klaus? A vampire or a werewolf?"

"He's both," Elijah answered and Elena's mouth fell open.

"Why don't you take some of this," Caroline said handing Elena her wine glass. Elena took a sip and tried to clear her head.

"He's a..." Elena started.

"Hybrid," Caroline finished, "Klaus would be deadlier then any vampire or werewolf."

"Nature could not allow for someone to have that imbalance of power so witches saw to it that my brothers werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah went on.

"That is the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena said.

"He wants to trigger the part of him that is a werewolf," Caroline said.

"And if allowed Klaus would want to sire his own bloodline," Elijah said but he wasn't done, "He wants to create his own race, which will endanger everyone."

"But you helped him," Elena pointed out.

"I helped him because I loved him," Elijah said and Caroline put a hand on his arm in comfort. She had seen how much they had loved each other 500 years ago. "That's changed now, he must die." Elijah went on to tell them that the only way for him to be killed is by a witch on the full moon. He will be at his most vulnerable during the transition. Elena then told him she knew a witch who could channel a lot of power, and then he said he knew a way to spare the doppelganger.

...

_"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asked his older brother._

_ "Of course not." Elijah said but Klaus knew he wasn't being truthful._

_ "Love is a vampires greatest weakness, and we are not weak," Klaus told him. "We do not feel and we do not care."_

_ "We did once," Elijah said in a soft voice._

_ "Too many ye..." Klaus began to say when someone opened the door cutting him off._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry," Caroline said from the doorway, "I'll leave you."_

_ "No come in Caroline," Klaus said and Elijah saw how his face softened slightly at the sight of her._

_ "What were you saying brother?" Elijah said calling him on his behavior, "You say one thing but do another." Caroline looked at them confused. _

_ "Tell the witches not to bother," Klaus said his tone hard, "The sacrifice will happen as planned."_

_..._

"You found a way to spare the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes I did," Elijah said handing Elena her jacket.

...

_"What was that about?" Caroline asked when Elijah left._

_ "Just a difference of opinion love," Klaus replied._

_ "Do you not care?" Caroline asked and then blushed, "I heard a little I'm sorry."_

_ "Not like I did once," Klaus answered and walked closer to her. _

_ "Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked._

_ "I enjoy you too much," Klaus said kissed her. It wasn't like he had kissed her before. It was almost desperate as if he was forcing himself to feel something. Wanting to be warm rather then cold. Wanting to be loved rather then feared. Caroline just kissed him fiercely back._

_..._

"Caroline?" Elena said snapping Caroline back into reality.

"Coming." Caroline walking over to them. Elijah helped her into her coat and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. Memories can be hard to handle, and never die.

K&C

They were fighting. Caroline shouldn't have been surprised you could feel the tension in the house and Elena waking Elijah only made it worse. "Stop!" Caroline cried out, "For gods sakes you are 150 years old. We don't have time for this."

"You invited him in?" Damon said.

"Yes," Elena said, "We need him. I know the truth now."

"You do?" Stefan said and she nodded. "I wanted to tell you..."

"It's okay," Elena assured him, "I get it."

"Get what?" Damon said confused.

"I am willing to help but I want one thing," Elijah said, "An apology."

"A what?" Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Say your sorry for killing him...twice," Caroline said clearing it up.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death," Stefan said coming closer, "I was protecting Elena and I didn't want Caroline to associate with you anymore. I will protect the people I care about before anything else."

"I understand," Elijah said in acceptance. All eyes went to Damon, but he was only glaring.

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon," Elena told him, "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I would find another way."

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

"It is." Elijah replied.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked.

"I am," Elena said.

"You can trust him Damon," Caroline added trying to make him see sense.

"You can all go to hell," Damon said and walked away.

"He is angry with me," Stefan said to Elijah, "He will come around."

"Maybe," Elijah said more to himself.

K&C

On the other side of town a man was coming out of a box, his spirit and essence back in his body once more. He looked down at himself.

"Well that's more like it," He said with a smirk, "Now excuse me I have to go see a pretty blond."

…..

**What did you think? Have any ideas about what Klaus did to Caroline to ensure she could never love him?**

**AU things:**

**Katherine is still running around.**

**Yes "Hello Lover" was from Buffy and I only remembered the line after I had written the chapter. I think I might have heard that term somewhere else too. It just seemed really fitting for the scene.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are awesome and school is hard so the reviews I read make my day...**


	6. The sacrifice

**I own nothing...**

**I was going to upload this tomorrow but since my readers are awesome I did it a day early...**

_"What are you doing here?" Caroline said through clenched teeth as she saw who was on the other side of the door._

_ "Just wanted to say hello," Klaus said walking past her, "I have missed my favorite."_

_ "Hello?" Caroline said closing the door, "30 years and you just came to say hello? I gave you one dagger. I am still looking for the other two. So if that is what you want you are out of luck. And don't call me your favorite, you know I hate that."_

_ "I have faith that you will find them." Klaus said, "I just wanted to see you."_

_ "Well I don't want to see you," Caroline said, "Not after what happened the last time you gave me a surprise visit."_

_ "So we had a little spat." Klaus said, "I'm over it."_

_ "Oh, well I'm not," Caroline said, "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. After I find the daggers I am done."_

_ "Doesn't quite work that way love," Klaus said and Caroline backed up slightly. This was not the man you wanted to get into a fight with, no matter how mad you were._

_ "You hurt me," Caroline said not backing down even though she was afraid. "Bad, and now you expect me to just forgive you? It doesn't work like that."_

_ "I think I have made myself clear that I don't care what you think." Klaus said. "You work for me and you keep that pretty head on your shoulders." _

_ "Fine," Caroline said knowing she didn't have a choice, "I will do what you ask me too, but I don't want to see you. Ever."_

_ "I could compel you to forget," Klaus threatened. _

_ "You could," Caroline said, "But then none of it would be real. Any feelings I had for you went away that night, and I won't ever get them all back. So fine compel me. Make me forget, make me into that naïve servant girl who loved the attention you gave her, but that affection will have been bought not earned."_

_"So you feel nothing for me now?" Klaus asked. _

_ "Nothing," Caroline replied._

_ "Well your body says differently," Klaus said and Caroline didn't notice how close they had become. During her speech she have moved so they were nearly nose to nose. _

_ "I don't love you," Caroline said and Klaus smirked._

_ "I don't care," He said and kissed her and against her better judgment she kissed back. Even though she was so angry and wanted nothing more then to see Klaus dead, she couldn't resist. _

...

Standing outside a girls window was about as cliché as you could get, but instead of throwing rocks at her window Klaus texted Caroline instead. She said she would be right there.

"You broke my neck," Caroline said as soon as she came outside. "It hurt." He smiled at her and her she forced herself not to let her heart flutter. She loved his smile. Those dumb dimples that made him seem almost innocent.

"Didn't want you interfering," Klaus said, "Walk with me?" Caroline glanced back at the house.

"Okay," Caroline said and followed him.

"I need you to give those brothers of yours a message," Klaus told her, "The full moon is tomorrow and that is when the sacrifice will happen."

"And I suppose you have your vampire and werewolf ready to go? And the moonstone of course," Caroline said her tone borderline sarcastic. Blame Damon.

"Yes," Klaus said ignoring her tone. "There are at a secure location. So if one of your brothers want to stop me by freeing them it won't work."

"They know that," Caroline said, "I told them you would have back-ups anyway."

"Remind them that no one has to get hurt as long as no one stops me," Klaus said.

"Except Elena." Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"Except Elena," Klaus repeated.

"I have to go," Caroline said, "They will wonder where I am."

"Alright," Klaus said but then added, "I would stay in tomorrow night. I would hate to have to kill my favorite, but don't think I won't if you get in my way." Caroline glared at him, he knew she hated to be called that. She said nothing just ran back to her house.

K&C

"That bastard!" Caroline exclaimed as stormed into the house.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"He called me his "favorite" and he knows I hate it when he does that!" Caroline said, "Like I am his little pet or something! Oh I could go kill him right now."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus obviously," Katherine answered. "I knew he would come and see her."

"What did he say?" Damon asked.

"Just told me not to interfere," Caroline replied. "And that he already has everything he needs. A vampire, the werewolf, and the moonstone. It is all set in place to happen tomorrow night." Caroline snorted. "His favorite."

"Is he still in Alaric's body?" Stefan asked.

"No," Caroline replied, "He is back to himself. His hair is shorter. It was pretty hot..."

"Caroline." Damon said and Caroline snapped out of it.

"Sorry," Caroline said.

"Do we have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't jump the enemy?" Damon said and Caroline glared at him.

"I can control myself thank you," Caroline said but from behind her Katherine mouthed,

"_No she can't_." Stefan and Damon snickered.

K&C

Caroline couldn't handle the arguing. Damon was so stubborn so when the fighting continued the next morning Caroline thought it was good for her to get out. Shopping was always a good distraction. That all went to hell when Stefan called her.

"He did what!" Caroline yelled making all the people in the store look at her. "I'll...I'll handle it. Just help Elena."

Damon was at the grill and of course this is when Klaus decides to come out of hiding. Caroline took a deep breath before walking in. Men. You would think the older they get the more wiser they would be, but that wasn't the case. If anything they got worse.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance...huh?" Caroline heard Damon said and Klaus chuckled.

"You are kidding," Klaus said and then looked at Alaric, "His is kidding right?"

"Not really," Alaric said and this is when Caroline cut in. Half shoving Klaus aside she stood in front of Damon.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" Caroline said loudly. "How much of an idiot can you be!"

"Caroline..." Damon said not wanting to hear it.

"You are going back home and I am going to have to babysit you to make sure you don't do anything else monumentally stupid." Caroline turned finally acknowledging Klaus. "What do you want?"

"Just giving them a warning not to do anything they'll regret," Klaus said.

"Noted," Caroline said and grabbed Damon's arm. "Come on." Before she could walk away Klaus grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She automatically kissed his back putting her hand on the back of his neck while still holding onto Damon's wrist. Damon and Alaric could only watch as Caroline made-out with the person who they were trying to kill. When they finally broke apart Caroline put the tip of her finger on one of Klaus's dimples. "Let's go Damon." And they left.

K&C

"Talk about monumentally stupid," Damon said as they walked out.

"It was just a kiss," Caroline insisted.

"Yeah and I just fed Elena vampire blood," Damon said sarcastically.

"It was a goodbye kiss," Caroline said not looking at him, "I have known him for 500 years Damon. I will miss him. That is not the point. You better figure out a way to fix this."

"I am only trying to save her," Damon said when they got home.

"I know, but so are the rest of us," Caroline said, "Trust us. Trust me, trust Elena, trust Stefan. We don't want Elena to die either. We know what we are doing."

"What am I supposed to do now then?" Damon asked.

"Wait," Caroline replied, "And yes I know you hate waiting, but that is what we need to do. Wait and maybe try to come up with another way to resurrect Elena. Please Damon." Caroline was really the only person Damon ever listened too.

"Okay." Damon said and Caroline smiled softly.

K&C

"He's here," Caroline said and looked out the window. She saw Elena and Stefan standing near his car and then Klaus appeared. Damon came and stood next to her at the window.

"No." Damon said and started to run but Caroline caught him and broke his neck. He was too irrational and hotheaded. Klaus would kill him before anyone could blink.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said and ran outside just in time to hear Klaus say,

"I wouldn't. There is no reason for you to die too."

"Stefan," Caroline said coming up to them, "Let her go." Stefan didn't even move. Elena was talking to him, but it was like he didn't hear her. Elena kissed him and told her she loved him. They kissed and said they loved each other. Caroline almost had to look away the moment was so intimate.

"Close your eyes," Elena said and Stefan did as he was told. When he opened them again Elena and Klaus were gone. Caroline came over and hugged him tightly.

"Damon will be waking up soon," Caroline said and led him inside.

Elena was walking with Greta to the sacrifice sight. Greta waved her hand and fires came to life making Elena finally able to see. There, laying on the ground, was someone she knew.

"Isobel." Elena said with wide eyes.

K&C

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked as soon as he woke up.

"Klaus came," Stefan answered, "He took her." Damon got a pained look on his face.

"How could you..." Damon began to say.

"Come on," Elijah said from the doorway cutting him off, "It's time." They heard a knock on the door.

"Seriously?" Caroline said, "Damon get that we will go on ahead." Damon nodded and went to talk to John Gilbert. He might have an idea on how to save Elena.

Elijah, Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric all loaded themselves into the car and drove to the site. Elijah explained more about the curse. How it was completed in stages. First the wolf must be killed, then the vampire, and finally the doppelganger. Once Elena is dead the curse is broken and Klaus will become a hybrid. Once he is in transition Bonnie will come and weaken him and finally Elijah will kill him. Caroline took a deep breath. How had it come to this?

K&C

"Isobel?" Elena said seeing her birth mother on the ground.

"Klaus chose her to be the vampire to sacrifice," Greta said and at that moment Isobel woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Well there is the doppelganger, it is a full moon," Greta said, "You put it together."

"You're going to sacrifice me," Isobel said and Greta nodded. Elena felt horrible because the first thing she felt was relief. Relief that Stefan, Damon, Caroline, or anyone she loved could have been the vampire sitting there. Instead it was the person who had betrayed her, but also gave birth to her. The two heard another scream.

"What's that?" Isobel asked.

"That must be the werewolf," Elena said and sure enough Greta came into view again dragging a women who then she fell to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation," Greta said to Jules. "Klaus wants you to feel every excruciating moment for hurting Caroline. Bad move going after her." Elena was shocked that Klaus would do this simply because Jules hurt Caroline.

"I didn't know," Jules said.

"Well now you do," Greta said.

"Elena," Isobel said getting Elena's attention, "I am so sorry..." She was cut off by Klaus showing up. He handed the moonstone to Greta. It was time.

K&C

"I was going to use that Tyler boy," Klaus said walking over to Jules, "Then I found out someone had shot Caroline in the head. Now I know it wouldn't kill her, but it hurts like hell." The flames went down and Jules ran at him. Klaus jumped on her and ripped her heart out of her chest.

"I'm sorry Elena," Isobel said again, "I'm sorry I was such a huge disappointment to you. I used to dream about meeting you and when I finally did I got nothing but your hate."

"I don't hate you," Elena assured her. "I don't."

"Don't make the same mistakes I did Elena," Isobel said, "Don't choose this life. I'm sorry I never got the chance to know you."

Elena cried as she watched her mother die, and when Klaus held out his hand for her to take, she did. Once she had been drained Elena fell to the ground and the curse was broken.

K&C

Somewhere far away a coffin slowly opened. The person inside opened their eyes and sat up.

K&C

"You can stay Caroline," Elijah said, "We can do this without you." The group was ready to go collect Bonnie and finally complete their mission of killing Klaus.

"I need to say goodbye," Caroline said and Elijah nodded. They walked together in silence. Caroline winced as she heard Klaus scream in pain. She was coming closer to him. Finally she and Elijah stood at Klaus's feet looking down at him. Caroline's eyes were wet with tears.

"Elijah, Caroline," Klaus said in a strained voice.

"Hello, brother," Elijah said and Caroline knelt down so she was next to Klaus. She smiled softly at him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said putting her hand on his cheek, "I never wanted anyone to die, but we don't always get what we want." Caroline poked his dimple softly. "I'll miss you." She kissed him once more and then ran away not wanting to see his final death. Stefan and Damon locked eyes. They did save Elena, but Caroline's loyalty to them made her kill someone she obviously cared about.

...

_ A lot of the times he didn't stay the night. Klaus had a lot of dealings with other vampires who couldn't come out during the day so nighttime was their only chance. He didn't tell many people about the daylight stone. Or he went hunting or massacred a village, just something that kept him away at night. Caroline knew not to ask questions. After a couple days he would leave her to wake up to an empty room. But sometimes, one of those rare moments of humanity, they would just sleep. Caroline used his chest as a pillow and Klaus put his arm around her and they would just sleep. He would hold her all night and just take comfort in her. Then he was gone. He always left, but for some reason always came back._

…_._

"I'm gonna go check on her," Damon said taking Elena and then following her. Damon got home and laid Elena down telling her that if she became a vampire he would stake her himself. A moment later he noticed Caroline wasn't there. This was odd. Caroline would be crying into her pillow now. He knew that. Caroline always did that when she was sad or upset.

"Caroline?" Damon called out. He went to her room and saw that all her stuff was still there. She wasn't the type to just leave, not without saying goodbye. There was no note, nothing. The only thing left was her diamond bracelet. Caroline loved that bracelet. She wore it every day. Damon closed his eyes and tried to heighten his senses. He smelled Caroline obviously, it was her room, but there was something else.

"Damon..." A voice croaked from the doorway. He looked and saw Katherine standing there clutching her stomach. There was a lot of blood.

"Katherine." Damon said catching her when she was about to fall.

"Someone..." Katherine said with shallow breaths, "Someone took her."

"What?" Damon said.

"Someone took Caroline," Katherine said and then blacked out.

….

**What did you think? **

**Any guesses on who took Caroline? Or the person in the coffin?**

**AU moments:**

_**Isobel got sacrificed not Jenna. **_

_**Damon never got bit.**_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all rock!**

**Finally, finally, finally, Candice gave some pro Klaroline news! Yes my ship did not sink like I was afraid it might!**


	7. The past

**I own nothing...**

**This is pure original storyline and back story, so please tell me what you think!**

_**1492**_

"Do you know why I called you here?" Klaus asked Caroline the night of his birthday.

"Why any noble calls a servant to his room at night," Caroline replied, "Though I must say I am surprised that you asked for me and not Katerina. She is prettier then I am."

"Now whoever told you that?" Klaus asked, "Come here." Caroline walked so she was right in front of him, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Caroline said automatically. "I am not scared of anything." Klaus laughed.

"Well that's good to know," Klaus said and kissed her, and Caroline never being one to shy away from anything kissed him back.

Some hours later Elijah caught Katerina's maid sneaking out of Klaus's room. She blushed as she passed him not even bothering to bow. What shocked Elijah the most though was he could not smell blood. That could only mean that his brother hadn't fed on the blond servant. She hadn't been just a meal. Elijah couldn't help but crack a smile, perhaps there was something human left in his brother after all.

_**1864**_

Caroline stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the huge white house. So this was where Katerina was staying now. The front door opened and a boy with light brown hair and from what it seemed green eyes, came into view. He had a kind face and Caroline smiled at him. He was followed by a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and then finally Katherine came out to greet her. Katherine came over and hugged her lightly.

"This is my cousin Caroline Pierce," Katherine said introducing her to the two boys, "Caroline this is Stefan, and his older brother Damon."

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said and Damon kissed her hand while Stefan smiled. Stefan seemed to be the quieter of the two.

"I just want to thank you again for letting her stay. I missed her so." Katherine said playing the role of the damsel in distress. She had perfected it over the years.

"Well we want you to feel at home here," Damon said and Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Katherine already had them in the palm of her hand. Poor boys.

"Come on inside," Stefan said and Caroline and Katherine shared a look.

K&C

"So where does Klaus think I am?" Katherine asked that night.

"Not here," Caroline replied, "I told him the last I heard you were in Spain. Which isn't exactly a lie. I only got your letter after he was gone."

"Did ask any more about me?" Katherine said and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Kat, you weren't exactly our main focus," Caroline said and Katherine glared at her. "Now why did you ask me to come here?"

"I just wanted your opinion," Katherine said with a shrug, "I have two very handsome suitors and I wanted to know your take on them."

"Playing with brothers never ends well," Caroline warned.

"But it is so much fun..." Katherine said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you are going to turn them and have the poor boys fight over you for eternity?" Caroline said and Katherine smiled.

"Perhaps." Katherine said.

C&K

"This is going to end badly Miss Caroline," Emily said as Katherine played in the garden with the Salvatore brothers.

"I know, but Katherine doesn't listen," Caroline said taking a sip of her tea, "You know that once Katherine gets her mind set on something she never lets go."

"Do you like them?" Emily asked.

"Yes, they are fun and seem to love each other very much," Caroline replied. She remembered Elijah telling her how close he and Klaus used to be, and then their love for each other turned to hate. Caroline knew that history was going to repeat itself, and all over that pretty Petrova face.

K&C

"If you don't stop brooding I will not let you be my escort to the Founders Ball," Caroline said coming up next to Damon and his mouth dropped open. "You do need someone to take, correct?" Katherine had told her that she asked Stefan to accompany her. Damon looked crushed.

"Yes," Damon said.

"Then take me," Caroline said with a shrug.

"My heart belongs to Katherine," Damon said and Caroline had to stop from rolling her eyes. A lot of hearts belonged to that girl, and most of them got ripped out of their chests.

"I don't want your heart Damon," Caroline said in response, "I want an escort."

"If that is all, then will you please go to the Founders Ball with me Miss Caroline?" Damon asked.

"I suppose," Caroline replied and linked her arm through his, "Besides you aren't my type."

"I'm not?" Damon asked and Caroline smiled.

"No," Caroline answered, "You don't have an accent."

"An accent?" Damon said.

"A weakness of mine I suppose," Caroline told him. They spent the next hour walking through the garden. Soon Stefan joined them because Katherine was being fitted for her dress. It was a bit tense between the two boys, but Caroline was a nice buffer. It had been a long time since Caroline had laughed like that.

K&C

"Will you stop staring?" Caroline said taking a sip of her champagne. They were at the Founders Ball and so far Damon had spent the entire night glancing over at Stefan and Katherine. "You have to pretend like you don't care. You won't get her if you mope around like that."

"What do you suggest I do?" Damon said sharper then he meant to, "She chose him."

"And tomorrow she will chose you," Caroline said calmly. "Katherine lives by no rules but her own."

"That is true," Damon agreed not looking at her.

"Want to dance?" Caroline asked, "I am an excellent dancer."

"Well I'm not," Damon replied.

"I will just have to teach you then," Caroline said smiling taking his arm and leading him to the dance floor. After a few moments she said, "You are terrible."

"I told you," Damon said not liking his weaknesses to be pointed out, and dancing was one of them.

"It's alright," Caroline assured him. "When I am through with you no women will able to resist you dancing ability."

"Well what about you?" Damon asked later, "Have you ever been in love?" Caroline didn't say anything just looked out in front of her, "Caroline?"

"I could of," Caroline said cryptically, "If he had let me, I could have loved him. Ex...excuse me." Caroline needed to get out of there. If she didn't she would end up pouring her guts out to Damon and revealing all of her secrets.

...

_Caroline's mouth opened as if to scream, but no sound came out. She sank to the ground with her mouth still open in shock. She finally looked at him._

_ "How could you?" Caroline asked through her tears, "Why..." Her voice cracked but she went on, "Every time I try and get close to you, you push me away. Then you just randomly show up whenever you want and expect me to drop everything. And now this...how could you? Are you trying to make me hate you?" Klaus didn't say anything, he just left leaving Caroline alone to sob next to the dead body in front of her._

...

Caroline shivered even though she couldn't feel cold. She half expected him to suddenly appear next to her. He did things like that. He never wrote her a letter or sent word he was coming to see her. One day she would wake up and there he was. It used to excite her, but now it scared her. Klaus had always been so sweet with her she sometimes forgot what he was capable of, but she would never underestimate him again.

K&C

"Katherine is a very special person," Stefan said as the two walked in the garden. Caroline nodded and he asked. "So you have known her your whole life?"

"Yes I have," Caroline said knowing Stefan was fishing as to wither or not Caroline knew Katherine was a vampire. Deciding to get to the point Caroline pushed him against the side of the house with her eyes red and fangs out. "I have known her all of my 389 years." She let him go and Stefan had to catch his breath.

"You too?" Stefan asked dazed, "How many of there are you?"

"Quite a few Stefan," Caroline said, "It is very easy to turn someone into a vampire."

"Have you turned anyone?" Stefan asked.

"No, and I don't want to." Caroline said and then asked, "Would you want to be a vampire?"

"I don't know," Stefan said thoughtfully, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, but no, I don't think I would want anyone to turn me."

"I want her to turn me," Damon said when she talked to him later about his view. Caroline sighed and Damon said, "She turned you."

"Against my will, Damon," Caroline told him, "I never wanted this life, but you don't always get what you want. Are you telling me you could watch your brother get old and die while you live forever?"

"Yes," Damon said automatically.

"All for a girl?" Caroline asked and Damon nodded. "No girl is worth breaking the bond of brothers."

"I don't care," Damon said stubbornly. "I want her too badly." Caroline just put her hand on his cheek before walking away. She wanted to tell him what Katherine was planning, that she was going to turn both brothers, but he would be crushed. At the same time, Caroline wouldn't mind having Stefan and Damon around for eternity. Caroline never said she was perfect.

K&C

"…I will be there to set you free," George Lockwood told Katherine.

"My cousin Caroline," Katherine said, "She is to be spared too." The two girls had made a deal. Katherine will make sure Caroline doesn't burn or become entombed, and Caroline will tell Klaus that as far as she knew Katherine died in the fire.

"That was not part of the arrangement," George said stopping in his tracks, "I agreed only to save you."

"You know it was Caroline who figured out what you really were," Katherine said with a smirk, "She knows a lot about werewolves. I am sure she would be more then happy to tell the council who really is behind those attacks? She also has friends in high places." Katherine knew that Klaus would kill anyone Caroline asked him too, but Katherine would be long gone by then. And if this plan worked out she wouldn't have to be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life.

"Alright," George said believing her threats, "I will make sure no harm comes to her."

"Good," Katherine said, "And make sure your not followed, I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire."

K&C

"Are you going to tell them I am alive?" Katherine asked.

"No," Caroline replied, "They are better off without you."

_**1868**_

"I need you to do something for me," Caroline said turning them over so she was sitting on Klaus's chest. He could easily push her off him of course, but why would he?

"What is that?" Klaus asked.

"So I met some people I have become rather fond of, and I was hoping you were willing to make another deal with me." Caroline said.

"Who are they?" Klaus asked.

"I lost my family young, and I have felt alone for a very long time," Caroline replied, "They are brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They can be quite reckless and impulsive and that was before they were vampires. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"And you wish me to protect and keep them alive?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded.

"Please?" Caroline said putting her bottom lip out, "I have never had brothers before, and I don't want to lose family now that I have finally found some. Please?"

"Are you pouting?" Klaus asked.

"Is it working?" Caroline asked in return, "Please? I promise I feel nothing for them but friendship."

"Okay fine," Klaus said giving in, "But no more. It is not my job to look out for people you care about."

"Thank you!" Caroline said and kissed him before getting up, "I also got you this." Caroline got something out of her trunk and handed it to him. Klaus opened up the cloth and saw a dagger inside. "So that makes it two, and I actually had to kill someone to get it, and you know I hate that."

"Just a part of being who we are love," Klaus said putting the dagger down, "Now I have to leave tomorrow, I have some business in Rome. Do you want to come?"

"Okay," Caroline said a little shocked. He had never asked her to come to any of his "business deals" before. Caroline found herself smiling and then it faded. He always did this. Hurt her one moment and then be charming the next. It tore her apart, because which side should she believe? The side that would save her? Or the other that would kill her?

_**Present Time**_

Caroline's eyes slowly opened. She seemed to be in a small room with no windows. Her wrists and legs were tied and she hurt all over. Someone must have shot her a couple times. She felt she had no blood left in her body. It was excruciating.

"Hello Caroline," A voice said and a person stepped into view. Caroline gasped.

….

**What did you think? I am feeling pretty evil leaving the ending like that but I want to keep you hooked!**

**Klaus does feed on Caroline later, but for the first time they were together it wasn't about blood. I will do more flashbacks of their 1492 adventures in later chapters. So stay tuned!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Again this is original stuff so please review and let me know what you think!**

**After Thursday's episode I really don't think Klaus/Caroline is going to happen this season, but if he lives I can defiantly see it happening in the future. That longing look she gave him when he walked away? Yeah Caroline really feels nothing for him (eye roll here)**


	8. Where is she?

**I own nothing...**

Katherine found Stefan looking through Caroline's room. He looked under books, behind a huge painting of a horse. (Wonder who painted that?) Everywhere, trying to find anything that might give a hint as to where Caroline might be.

"Find anything?" Katherine asked.

"No," Stefan said sighing and facing her. He cracked a smile. "You know if she were here Caroline would kill me for going through her stuff like this." Stefan's face fell. It had been two days and nothing. Klaus had disappeared with Elijah and there was no sign of Caroline. Katherine walked further into the room.

"Caroline reads _Dracula_?" Katherine said picking up the book on Caroline's nightstand. "I mean _Twilight_ yes, but this? No." Katherine flipped through it and a paper came out. She picked it up and looked at it. In Caroline's handwriting it said,

_Hybrid - blood of the doppelganger. _

"Blood of the doppelganger?" Katherine said out loud.

"That must be what Klaus needs to turn his hybrids," Stefan said and then asked, "How could Caroline know that?"

"She knows everything about the Originals, Stefan," Katherine replied, "She has spent the last 500 years serving them."

"That is information people would kill for," Stefan said with wide eyes and ran out of the room to find Damon.

K&C

"This is stupid," Damon said hanging another flier.

"It is not," Ric said hanging one too. "This way the mortal and supernatural population will be on the look out for Caroline too." Damon said nothing just looking at the paper he had just taped up. Caroline was smiling back at him. Under her picture it said _**Caroline Salvatore**_** MISSING. **

"I still think this is a waste of time, we all know who took her," Damon said and then went on, "Klaus, it had to have been. Who else would kidnap her?"

"Does Caroline have any enemies?" Ric asked.

"Not that I know of," Damon replied, "She and Katherine have a love/hate thing going on, but it wasn't her. I know Katherine, if she had betrayed us she would have been long gone by now."

"Katherine can't be the only person who would go after Caroline," Ric said, "She is 500 years old. Caroline had to have made some enemies."

"Even if she did, I bet Klaus killed them all," Damon pointed out. "But why would he kidnap her? And wouldn't Klaus have killed Katherine rather then just stabbing her?"

"Maybe it isn't him." Ric said, but Damon didn't say anything. Just stared at the poster before taping up another one.

K&C

"Elena stop blaming yourself," Bonnie said trying to calm down her crying friend, "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"They had been so focused on me that no one was watching her," Elena said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Caroline is 500 years old," Bonnie reminded her. "She doesn't need anyone watching her. It just happened."

"And you still haven't been able to track her?" Elena asked.

"No," Bonnie said with a defeated sigh, "There has to be another witch blocking her. How are Stefan and Damon holding up?"

"Damon hasn't really slept," Elena answered, "He is doing everything he can to find her. Katherine gave him a few names of people who might know something, but nothing so far. Stefan isn't really talking much, he is so focused on finding Caroline nothing else really matters. I am trying to be there for them, but they are almost in a daze."

"I'll keep trying to track her," Bonnie promised.

"Thanks Bonnie," Elena said, "I hope she is okay."

K&C

Caroline screamed as the sun hit her. Her torturer had taken off her daylight necklace and the sun burned her skin. The window was suddenly shut and Caroline sagged down in her seat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that," Her torturer said, "You seem like a smart girl. I want him."

"He won't come for me," Caroline said weakly, "It has been two days. He isn't coming for me." The person laughed bitterly.

"For someone who claims to know everything about the Originals, you can be quite ignorant," They said. "Niklaus will come for you, I know him well. He will come to save his favorite." The person got out their gun and shot Caroline in the head knocking her out. They walked out of the room and closed the door. Another person was waiting outside

"Well?" The person asked, "Are you sure Niklaus will try and save her?"

"I don't know," Caroline's torturer said, "If he does not, we will just torture her tell she tells us everything she knows. Then cut off her head and leave it on Niklaus's doorstep."

K&C

Klaus woke up with the sun on his face.

"You've been busy," Elijah said and threw clothes at him.

"That was amazing," Klaus said and got up, "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days," Elijah said while he got dressed, "The full moon came and went, you remained a wolf."

"I can change at will," Klaus said smiling, "That is good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, I have been cleaning up your mess along the way," Elijah told him.

"Just like old times," Klaus said, "Isn't it brother?"

"You have had your fun," Elijah said, "Now you have to hold up your end of the deal."

"That's right," Klaus said putting on his shoes. "Now what was it again?" Elijah just looked at him and Klaus went on, "You want to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word Niklaus," Elijah reminded him.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try and kill me." Klaus said putting his shirt over his head.

"I could have," Elijah said shaking out the jacket, "But I didn't."

"Now no one can." Klaus said. "Not even you." Klaus truly was invincible. "Relax, all is forgiven."

"Where are they?" Elijah asked his tone serious and his eyes piercing.

"You need to lighten up," Klaus said not intimated by his stare, "I will bring them to you soon enough."

The two brothers walked through the town back to that history teacher's apartment. Hopefully the man was smarter then he looked and kept away. Something caught Klaus's eye. He walked over to the lamppost and looked at the poster taped on it. Caroline's picture was on it and under the picture it said,

** _Caroline Salvatore_**

** MISSING**

"What is it?" Elijah said walking over. His eyes widened at the sign. "Caroline is missing?"

"So it would seem." Klaus said and Elijah turned and looked at him, "It wasn't me Elijah, Caroline has always come with me willingly. I don't know who did this."

"Are you going to find out?" Elijah asked and Klaus's jaw tightened.

"Fine," Klaus finally said, "I am sure she just ran away, she is very dramatic," Elijah said nothing, but he could tell his brother was worried.

"He's back," Alaric said into the phone from his place across the street. "Klaus and Elijah, they just saw the sign. Don't do anything dumb Damon."

"Who said I was going to do anything dumb?" Damon said from the other line.

K&C

The door to Alaric's apartment crashed open revealing a pissed off Damon Salvatore on the other side. "What in the hell did you do with my sister!" Damon yelled and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Is shouting at me really the way you want to do this?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Where is Caroline?" Damon said his tone softer, but just as sharp.

"I don't know anything about Caroline's whereabouts," Klaus told him. "And if I did want Caroline I certainly wouldn't have to kidnap her."

"All I know is that after we tried to kill you, and then your brother double crossed us..." Damon said and looked behind Klaus at Elijah, "Thanks for that by the way...I went home to find Katherine with a hole in her stomach telling me someone had taken Caroline."

"Hate to break it you, mate, but I didn't have anything to do with Caroline's disappearance." Klaus said.

"Damn it!" Damon said to himself. "All that was left behind was her bracelet." That got Klaus's attention.

"Bracelet?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, the diamond one she wears everyday," Damon replied. Klaus closed his eyes and his jaw twitched. "What?"

"This is about me." Klaus said his voice holding no emotion, "Someone took her to get to me. I gave her that bracelet."

"Do you know who has her?" Damon asked.

"No," Klaus said, "No I don't. Now if you will excuse me I have some business with my brother."

"That's it?" Damon said, "You just told me that the reason Caroline was taken had to do with you, and you do nothing?" Klaus didn't say anything. "She is the only person who cares about you."

"Caroline tried to kill me," Klaus said bitter about that fact.

"No, I tried to kill you," Damon corrected, "Caroline only went along with it because she loves us."

"Yes and she has made it very clear that she does not love me," Klaus said and Damon just looked at him.

"Really?" Damon said after a while, "That is how you are going to play this? She hadn't seen you for nearly 50 years...so Caroline fell in love with someone else. It happens, and then you killed him right in front of her. You are lucky she even forgave you."

"I don't need her forgiveness," Klaus snapped. "And like I said, I have business to attend to. Goodbye Damon." Klaus closed the door in Damon's face. The boy left a second later obviously giving up.

"Are you really going to do nothing?" Elijah asked him.

"I don't want those lovesick boys getting in my way," Klaus replied, "This is about me. I am the one that is going to find her. I told her 500 years ago I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I keep my word."

K&C

"He refused to help?" Stefan asked his brother, "Klaus denied taking Caroline, and then refused to help us find her?"

"Pretty much," Damon answered, "You know I always thought there must be some small part of him that is descent. How else could he get Caroline to care about him? I was wrong. There is nothing good about that guy, and that is coming from me." Katherine snickered.

"What?" Damon said irritated and on edge.

"Caroline is the only good thing about him," Katherine said, "The only light in his dark, dark world." Katherine said in a mocking tone. "He'll try and find her, no matter what he says. Everyone has a weakness, his is Caroline."

"Klaus did say that it was about him," Damon told them, "That the reason Caroline was taken had something to do with him."

"It has everything to do with him," A voice from the doorway said.

K&C

"Please," Caroline begged, "I don't know anything." She screamed again as the vervain dipped knife ran across her arm. The blood pooled out and Caroline just wished she would pass out from the pain.

"Do not lie to me, girl," Her attacker said.

"At least tell me who you are," Caroline said.

"Very well, my name is Mikeal," Mikeal said and Caroline gasped. "Seems you have heard of me. Klaus really does tell you everything." Mikeal cut her again and Caroline screamed out. The girl next to them in the shadows winced.

"Mikeal..." She started to say.

"Enough," Mikeal said to the girl. "We need to know more before we make our move. I can't compel her yet, Niklaus taught her too many tricks so I have to do it the old fashion way." He turned back to Caroline, "Now, tell us..."

K&C

Klaus hung up the phone in frustration. So far he had nothing. Elijah had gone out to see if he could find out anything. Both of his witches had been killed too, so Klaus didn't have a way to track her. He could try to communicate through her dreams, but it might be hard considering he didn't know how far away Caroline was. He was the most powerful being in the world yes, but even he had his limits.

"I'll find you," Klaus said to the empty room. "I'm coming, Caroline."

_"I'm coming, Caroline,_" A voice said and Caroline's eyes snapped open. She saw she was alone, but Caroline recognized that voice anywhere. For the first time in days Caroline felt hope.

….

**What did you think? You finally found out why Caroline was so mad at Klaus...**

**Sorry this took so long and that it is short! I have finals and a paper...it was just a lot. I did manage to get this chapter out so I hope you like it. Please let me know my days are so stressful now I need the pick me up!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! I need them to get me through these awful hard days of schoolwork! **


	9. Home

**I own nothing...**

_**1492**_

_ "Are you going to compel me?" Caroline asked. She was feeling a little lightheaded from the bite on her neck. Klaus had been feeding on her for about a week now, ever since he revealed his true self to her._

_ "Do I need to compel you?" Klaus asked in reply, "Or are you going to spill all my secrets to Katerina?"_

_ "Of course not," Caroline answered, "I never tell secrets, but I guess there is no point if some vampire can simply compel me to tell what I know."_

_ "If you will yourself hard enough, you can resist the effects of compulsion." Klaus told her and Caroline's eyebrows went up, "It takes years of practice, but it is possible." That seemed like very valuable information._

_ "Don't worry I won't go telling your deep dark secrets," Caroline assured him. "I like my head on top of my shoulders."_

_ "It's a very pretty head," Klaus said and Caroline smiled. _

…...

"He will go after her," Elijah said coming further into the room. His eyes settled on Elena. "Hmm...still alive, and human." He then turned to Katherine who looked like she wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't. "Katerina."

"Yes?" Katherine croaked.

"Klaus has granted your freedom," Elijah told her and Katherine's mouth dropped open. "He will honor Caroline's promise, but once you are out there it is fair game. You don't get the protection that Damon and Stefan have."

"Thank you," Katherine said half not believing that after 500 years she was finally free. A smile crept up her face.

"Touching," Damon said and then asked, "Now why did Klaus refuse to help before?"

"Klaus claims you will get in his way, and this is true," Elijah replied. "Leave finding Caroline to us."

"No," Stefan spoke up, "She is our sister."

"Caroline is under our care," Elijah said, "500 years ago we swore to keep her safe, and we will keep our word. Caroline would not be happy if you became collateral damage for being in the way."

"Elijah!" Someone outside called. "We have made our warning now come on!"

"Best not keep him waiting," Elijah said and then with one final nod left to join his brother.

K&C

"The vervain should be out of her system now," Mikael said.

"So you are going to compel her?" The still unidentified girl said. Mikael nodded and then crouched so he was eye level with Caroline.

"How do you make hybrids?" Mikael asked looking into Caroline's eyes. She met his gaze straight on. After getting no response repeated himself. "How do make you hybrids?"

"It isn't working," The girl said, "How is that possible?"

"Man, are you stupid," Caroline said even though her face was bloody and her breath was shallow, "Do you not think Niklaus taught me that if you will yourself hard enough you cannot be compelled?" Mikael looked at her shock. "I know you are going to kill me, but I die with secrets of the Originals safely in my head." Caroline smiled mockingly at him, it reminded him so much of Niklaus that he slapped the girl hard and knocked her out.

"Damn him!" Mikael cried out in frustration. Now he was getting neither Niklaus or the information he wanted.

"What now?" The girl asked, "We kill her?"

"She is no longer of any use to me," Mikael said getting stake out of his bag. "Do you want to do the honors? This is the women he loves after all."

"Yes," The girl said and Mikael handed it to her.

"I am going to figure how to destroy him another way." Mikael said and left trusting the girl to dispose of the trash.

K&C

"I found her," Bonnie said opening her eyes.

"You did?" Elena said and Bonnie nodded. Stefan took out Caroline's phone and scrolled down the contact list till he reached Elijah.

"Hey it's Stefan," Stefan said into the phone, "Bonnie found her. Channeling the bracelet helped."

"Tell me where," Elijah said from the other end, and Stefan did.

K&C

She was just about to stake the pretty blond who had captured the attention of Niklaus when she heard,

"This way!" Klaus's voice said, "I can smell her blood!" The girl looked at Caroline and back in Klaus's direction. So either she kill the girl and be caught, or flee. She decided to do the latter and run. Caroline started to open her eyes just as Klaus made his way around the corner.

People had looked at Klaus in a lot of ways. In fear, awe, admiration, utter terror, but never relief. It looked like Caroline was trying to smile at him too, but wasn't able too. Klaus ran over and untied her ignoring the burning in his hands as he did so. She fell limply into his arms.

"I hurt," Caroline said in a small voice. Klaus was surprised she was able to talk at all. Just goes to show how strong Caroline really was.

"I know," Klaus said and bit into his wrist. He put it in front of Caroline's mouth and she managed to bite into it. He smoothed her hair back as she drank and kissed the top of her head. Elijah watched as his brother willingly gave his blood to the pretty girl. Since Klaus's blood was so special it usually came with a price, but not with her. Color was starting to come back to her.

"I didn't tell him anything," Caroline said her voice stronger, "He tried, but I didn't tell him anything."

"That doesn't matter," Klaus said picking her up, "Come now love." Caroline closed her eyes again and promptly passed out, but when she awoke this time she knew she would be safe.

K&C

Klaus carefully laid Caroline down on the couch at the Salvatore house. She hadn't woken up since he found her but with a good rest and some more blood she should be fine. Elena and Katherine were safely at Elena's house. It was better that they not be here.

"She's been tortured," Klaus told Damon and Stefan who were hovering behind him. "Her necklace is gone so she was probably burned, and vervain obviously has been used to make her suffer. You will need your friend to make her a daylight ring. Or better yet..." Klaus took off his ring, "I won't need this anymore. Tell her to wear it till she can get another one."

"We will," Stefan said, "Do you have any idea who had her?"

"Obviously I have made many enemies over the years," Klaus said. "It could have been anyone, and Caroline will probably be able to tell me more when she wakes up." Klaus got up and went to the bar and got a glass out. He bit into his wrist and let blood fall into the glass. "Give her this when she wakes up, then she should be fine."

"Okay," Stefan said and watched as Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead.

"I will check on her tomorrow." Klaus said and then he was gone.

…...

_**1492**_

_ "I see you have still not fed from her," Elijah said after the blushing girl walked past him and out of his brother's chambers. "And you call for her every night."_

_ "Do you have a point brother?" Klaus asked bored with his questioning. "The girl is very beautiful and I enjoy her, but you are right. Next time I am with the girl I will drain her dry." Elijah instantly regretted saying anything. The next morning however, Caroline was right there standing behind Katerina alive and well. Although she was wearing a scarf around her neck._

…...

Caroline woke up with her brothers sleeping in chairs on either side of her. Elena was sleeping in Stefan's lap and Katherine was dozing at the foot of the bed. Caroline grinned feeling the love coming off of them. Katherine woke up first. She smiled at her.

"You look better," Katherine whispered, "Stefan and Damon finally fell asleep." Katherine got the glass of blood from the nightstand and told her to drink it. Caroline licked her lips after emptying the glass.

"His blood tastes so good," Caroline said disappointed that there wasn't any left.

"I wouldn't know," Katherine said coming and laying next to her. "I don't have the favor you do."

"And look where it got me," Caroline said her voice soft as not to wake anyone else up. "I have never felt such pain, Katerina. It was horrible, and it was all because I knew him."

"He did rescue you," Katherine pointed out, "You should have seen him. Klaus warned Stefan and Damon to not get in his way because he knew you would be sad if they became collateral damage."

"I know Klaus cares about me." Caroline said and her eyes became hot. "And I care about him too, but I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?" Katherine asked.

"I can't be his mistress anymore," Caroline replied looking at her hands. When Caroline did look up her eyes were wet with tears. "Niklaus needs to let me go."

K&C

"Leaving already?" Damon asked Katherine who was holding a bag all packed and ready to leave.

"I might have my freedom, but it isn't like I can stick around," Katherine replied, "What I am supposed to say? I am Elena's long lost twin? No, Spain sounds nice though."

"You were always one for those lazy afternoons," Damon said and Katherine smiled slightly.

"Tell Stefan I said goodbye," Katherine told him, "But don't worry, I'll visit."

"I will," Damon said, "Take care of yourself."

"Always do," Katherine said and with that she was gone as quickly as she had come.

K&C

Caroline was sitting outside when he found her. A blanket was wrapped tightly around her and she was staring out at nothing. Caroline was playing with Klaus's ring on her thumb and every now and then she winced as if she was remembering something. Klaus was suddenly sitting next to her on the porch swing and Caroline leaned into him.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked her and took the blanket and put it around the both of them allowing her to cuddle closer to him.

"I'm healed," Caroline replied and then went on, "Tell me a story."

"Why?" He asked.

"I love the sound of your voice," Caroline said but left out _this will be the last time I will ever hear it._

"Very well," Klaus said and then began his tale, "So Elijah, Henrik, and I were hunting..."

K&C

"They should not be out there," Damon said to his brother. "We should kick his sorry ass out."

"I don't want him around Caroline either," Stefan said, "But he is an Original, we can't tell him what to do."

"I hope he does it," Damon said and Stefan looked out at his sister sitting with Klaus.

"He'll do it," Stefan assured him. "He would do anything for her."

K&C

When his story was over Klaus and Caroline sat in silence. He took her hand was was playing with it, lacing and unlacing their fingers. He kissed her hand and sent sparks all through her body.

"Klaus?" Caroline said finally speaking but didn't look at him.

"Yes, love?" Klaus said.

"Can you do something for me?" Caroline asked.

"Of course," Klaus said knowing he couldn't deny her after everything Caroline had been through the last few days, "What can I do?" Caroline looked at him and her eyes were watering.

"I need you to make me forget," Caroline said as a tear fell down her cheek, "I got tortured to within an inch of my life just because of what I know. I don't want to know things anymore."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked keeping his face blank.

"Yes," Caroline said nodding. "Please, compel me to forget you."

…

**What did you think?**

**I am sorry it was so short, but it is all about the endings! I want to hold your interest and make you want to read on!**

**So I had finals, a paper, the flu so writing has taken the back burner. I also just started a wonderful thing called summer school, but I will have more time to write.**

**As for _Bloodsucking Angel,_ I will update it I was just waiting for all the episodes to air, so now it is just me sitting down and writing it.**

_**AU moments:**_

**Elijah and Klaus know Elena is alive, but that is at the bottom of their priority list.**

**Elijah wasn't daggered. **


	10. Their Last Day

**I own nothing...**

_**1492**_

_"I have something for you," Klaus said reaching past Caroline for a box. He handed it to her and Caroline opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet. Caroline smiled. She had never been given anything so fine in her life._

_ "It's beautiful," Caroline said kissing his cheek. "Thank you, my lord. I will treasure it always."_

_ "You're welcome," Klaus said smiling at the sparkling look in her eyes._

_ "Where did you get it?" Caroline asked._

_ "Well that's a long story," Klaus replied. _

_ "Would...would you tell it to me?" Caroline said and Klaus nodded._

_ "Once there was a princess, almost as beautiful as you..." Klaus began._

_**Present**_

"I feel silly," Caroline said looking down at herself. Klaus had sent her a dress, a blue one, his favorite color on her. Her new daylight ring was securely on her finger. And, as always, she wore the bracelet he gave her 500 and some years ago.

"Why?" Stefan asked, "You look really pretty."

"Not that. I just can't believe he is making me to do this," Caroline said.

"Asking to spend one last day with you before erasing all your memories of him is not that ridiculous of a request," Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"I suppose not," Caroline said and then sighed, "I hope he doesn't spend the whole day trying to change my mind."

"I don't think he will," Stefan said, "Klaus respects you, and he will respect your decision."

"You're right." Caroline said and heard a car honk. She rolled her eyes.

"That must be him," Stefan said.

"Couldn't he at least have come to the door?" She mumbled. She gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

Klaus was leaning against his car and smiled once he saw her. She was truly beautiful, and there was a light around her as if she wore a halo. Caroline had always looked a little like an angel, and perhaps that was why Klaus had been so drawn to her. He had been called the devil by many, and it was only fitting that he was infatuated by an angel.

"You beautiful, love," Klaus said and Caroline smiled.

"Thank you," Caroline said and Klaus opened the car door for her. "Now this is a local outing right? You aren't going to secretly fly me to Paris or anything?" Klaus laughed.

"No," Klaus said getting into the car too, "We will be staying in boring Mystic Falls."

"This was your home once," Caroline reminded him as he pulled out of the drive.

"Yes the place where my brother was killed, where my father hated me, and my mother shunned me. I love it here." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Also the place where you played swords with your brother, carried Rebekah around on your back, and where you, Elijah, and Rebekah pledged your loyalty to each other." Klaus just looked at her.

"You're right, I told you way too much." Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"Once you got started you just wouldn't stop," Caroline said with a shrug. "You just kept talking and talking and talking...I think I might have fallen asleep once." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I didn't mind. I love the sound of your voice."

K&C

"A dried rose pressed between _Pride and Prejudice_?" Damon said looking at the list Caroline gave him. The list had everything Klaus had ever given her or that reminded her of Klaus. She was truly erasing all memory of him. It was up to Damon and Stefan to get rid of it all while Caroline was out with Klaus. "Jesus did she keep everything?" Damon went and got the rose and put it in the bag of Klaus stuff. While he was searching Damon found a hand drawn picture of Caroline. It was signed _Klaus_ so only he could have done it. Damon looked on the list and saw that the picture wasn't on it.

"Caroline..." Damon said softly. She was trying to sneak one past him.

"How is it going?" Stefan said coming into the room.

"Caroline was trying to sneak this past us," Damon said handing Stefan the drawing. Stefan looked at it. It was of Caroline standing next to a horse. She did love horses.

"I'll take it," Stefan said and went to his own room. Opening his journal Stefan stuck the drawing between the pages just like he had done with Katherine's picture. It would be safe there.

K&C

"So where will you go?" Caroline asked as they ate. He had taken her to the Grill like Caroline had seen many couples go to on dates. Because in a way that is what this was, one final date.

"I heard about a werewolf pack in Tennessee," Klaus replied, "Elijah and I leave tomorrow."

"What about Mikael?" Caroline said and Klaus tensed. She had told him Mikael was the one who had taken her, but the girl had yet to be identified. Caroline had started to refer to her as "shadow girl" because Caroline never saw her face.

"That is why I need to build my army," Klaus told her, "So I can take him down when he decides to show up."

"Elena?" Caroline said and Klaus sighed.

"I was not expecting her to live, but I will not touch her as long as it does not interfere with my plan," Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"I don't know why I am bothering to ask," Caroline said, "I am not going to remember any of it."

"You can still change your mind you know." Klaus said.

"No, this is how it has to be," Caroline said her tone firm. "And this is our last day, I don't want to ruin it by second guessing everything. I have made my decision."

"All right," Klaus said throwing money on the table. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are actually paying for something." Caroline said still a little shocked.

"Well if this is our last day I figured I might as well do it right," Klaus said and held out his hand. Caroline smiled and took it.

K&C

"Oh god," Caroline said laughing, "I had forgotten about that!" They were now driving to the next location and reminiscing. "That was your fault."

"How was it my fault?" Klaus asked. "It was your idea."

"I was kidding!" Caroline exclaimed. "I had no idea you would take it seriously. Of course you are far too serious so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Here we go," Klaus said with a sigh, "Is this the time when you give me the "You Need to Loosen Up" speech?" Caroline glared at him.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked looking around, they had been driving for quite a while, "I thought you were keeping it local?"

"I am," Klaus said, "Sort of, I will not cross state lines I promise." Caroline said nothing just closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair. Klaus took her hand and held it. They might be reminiscing about old times, but come morning, Caroline will not remember any of it.

…...

_**1492**_

_ His eyes were like a demons, and maybe that is what he was. One second he was kissing her neck and the next his eyes were red and he had fangs. Caroline held back a scream as he bit into her neck. Caroline moaned as he drank her blood. Her hand gripped his arm. All of a sudden he pulled away. _

_ "I can't do it," Klaus said looking at her in wonder. "I was going to. I was going to prove to Elijah that you didn't mean anything to me. I was going to drain all the blood from your body until there was nothing left, but I can't."_

_ Caroline knew she should scream and run away. He had just told her he was going to kill her and there was blood dripping down his chin. She was looking up at him with her big blue eyes and breathing heavily. Caroline had a million thoughts running through her head but the only thing she could say was,_

_ "You're sad," Caroline said softly. "Why are you so sad?"_

_ "What?" Klaus said shocked that she was so calm. His face changed back into normal. _

_ "You still had dimples," Caroline said in the same soft tone, "You still had them even when your face changed."_

_ "Aren't you scared of me?" Klaus asked._

_ "Terrified," Caroline answered, "But why are you so sad, my lord?"_

K&C

"This is why we got arrested in the first place," Caroline said as they sat in front of the lake. It was getting darker now so the lake looked black.

"We did not get arrested," Klaus corrected, "We compelled the authorities to forget." Caroline smiled and took her dress off. Now in just her birthday suit Caroline jumped into the lake. It was times like these that Caroline was glad she was a vampire, she couldn't feel how cold the water was.

"Come on in," Caroline said as she watched Klaus take off his shirt and trousers. He swam over to her. It had been a good day. Lunch at the Grill like any normal couple, a long country drive where they talked for hours, and finally swimming in the lake. "Well are you just going to just swim there or are you going to kiss me?" Klaus growled and pulled her to him. One last time together. One last time he got to hold her and she got to kiss him. One last time.

K&C

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. "Now you have to let me in. I know you have spent years resisting compulsion, but if you try and block me it won't work."

"Okay," Caroline said softly. Klaus took her face in his hands and they locked eyes.

"You are not going to remember me. You will not remember anything I told you. When you wake up tomorrow you will not remember having any prior association with me. You are going to forget how you felt about me, and what you meant to me. You won't know anything about the Originals other than what your brothers tell you. You are going to forget me Caroline."

"I am going to forget you," Caroline repeated and a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you, for doing this for me."

"I could deny you nothing," Klaus said and Caroline gave a small smile.

"I'll miss you," Caroline said and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goodbye Niklaus."

"Goodbye Caroline," Klaus said hugging her back.

K&C

Damon was waiting for her when Klaus dropped Caroline off. Once she got out of the car Caroline walked to the house not daring to look back. She heard Klaus drive away. Caroline held her head up and faced her brother.

"Good day?" Damon asked.

"Did you do it?" Caroline said ignoring his question, "Did you get rid of everything?"

"It's _all _gone," Damon said emphasizing the all. That meant he found the drawing too.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered.

"Bracelet, Caroline," Damon said holding out his hand. Caroline's eyes went wide and for the first time she felt panicked. She had forgotten about her bracelet. It almost seemed a part of her, after wearing it for so many years. Her hands shook slightly as Caroline unclasped it. Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, Caroline handed Damon the bracelet. Caroline walked past him without saying another word. She just wanted to go to sleep now.

K&C

Caroline got under the covers and could feel her eyes drooping already. Klaus had compelled her so that she would go straight to sleep. If not she would spend the whole night thinking and never sleep at all. Just goes to show how well he knew her. Caroline didn't fight it and let sleep claim her.

While Caroline slept Damon and Stefan stood in front of the fire watching all of the things Klaus ever gave Caroline burn. 500 years of memories were now simply ashes.

"What about her bracelet?" Stefan asked and Damon took it out of his pocket.

"I think I'll hold onto it," Damon replied, "He did steal it from a princess after all."

K&C

Caroline woke up with a big yawn. She had slept so good last night. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that good. Caroline got out of bed and went downstairs. Damon was sitting on a stool reading the paper and drinking blood. Stefan was making pancakes, her favorite.

"You're cooking for me?" Caroline asked, "What is the occasion?"

"Just felt like doing something nice for you," Stefan said his tone a little too light, "Elena is coming over for breakfast too."

"Okay," Caroline said and stole Damon's glass of blood and took a big sip. She felt both of their eyes on her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Thankfully the doorbell rang and Stefan went to answer it. He came back with Elena and Bonnie.

"So we thought after breakfast we could have a little spa day," Elena suggested.

"Sounds fun," Caroline said and got herself a large helping of pancakes then sat down and ate. She had the strangest feeling like she was forgetting something, but she shrugged it off. It probably wasn't important anyway.

….

**What did you think? I know some of you were hoping he wouldn't compel her, but I can have a lot of fun with this angle! But remember - they didn't burn the picture or the bracelet...**

**AU events:**

**Stefan did not go off with Klaus. Elijah is going with Klaus on his little hybrid making adventure. I love Elijah too much to dagger him. **

**Because of how I changed the turn of events this will most likely end up being a Stelena story, I am sorry if that disappoints anyone, but they will only be a background pairing and not the focus.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all rock! **


	11. A feeling

**I own nothing...**

**OMG 18 reviews for the last chapter, thank you so much!**

"Klaus erased all her memories?" Katherine said from the other line.

"Yep," Damon said into the phone, "He asked to spend one final day with her and then made it so Caroline never knew him."

"How is she doing?" Katherine asked.

"Fine," Damon replied, "Like I said Caroline doesn't remember anything."

"I can't believe he did it," Katherine said slightly stunned, "I can't believe he did that for her. I guess Klaus does have a heart after all, and it belongs to our Miss Caroline."

K&C

Caroline sat in a booth at the Grill waiting for Bonnie and Elena when someone slid into the seat in front of her.

"Hey Caroline," A male voice said.

"Oh, hello Tyler," Caroline said with a smile.

"So when are you finally going to give in and go out with me?" Tyler said and Caroline rolled her eyes. Silly little wolf.

"I'll think about it," Caroline said as she always did. Tyler just shrugged and left. Elena and Bonnie came in just in time to see Tyler walking away.

"Hey Care," Elena said. "Tyler ask you out again?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "He won't take a hint."

"Tyler is nice enough," Elena said, "Ever since he became a werewolf he has become a lot more caring and understanding. You should give him a shot Caroline." Caroline sighed.

"I know," Caroline agreed, "But...I don't know...it is as if something is stopping me. A little voice inside my head telling me not to date him." Bonnie and Elena shared a look. "What?"

"Nothing," Elena said quickly, "And I bet the voice is just Damon telling you not to date a wolf."

"You're probably right," Caroline said and waiter came to take their order. Elena let out a breath. That was close.

K&C

"Again?" Damon said when Elena told him what happened at the Grill. "Do you think she is remembering him?"

"No," Elena said shaking her head, "It is just...feelings that she gets."

"What should we do?" Stefan asked.

"What we have been doing, dodge all questions and try and smooth it over," Damon answered, "We have told her about the Originals and she didn't remember Klaus then, so I think we just need to give it time."

"Well tonight is Elena's birthday party so let's just focus on that," Stefan said changing the subject, "A party is going to get Caroline's mind off everything. You know how much she loves birthdays."

That night Caroline was putting on her jewelry and getting ready for the party. She looked hot in the new black dress she just bought and was adding her accessories. Caroline looked through her jewelry box searching for something. After a while she gave up. Caroline had no idea what she looking for in the first place.

K&C

Caroline was drunk. She did dumb things when she was drunk. Like allowing Tyler to kiss her and then waking up naked next to him in a strange room the next morning.

"_I love birthdays._"

Caroline sat up suddenly wide awake. What was that? Caroline looked down at Tyler and grimaced. Great. She had just thrown a bone to the baby wolf. He was never going to leave her alone now. Especially after last night. Caroline was 500 years old and very good at certain activates. She quickly got dressed and got the hell out of there.

"I am 500 years old I should know better," Caroline said to herself as she walked to her room.

"Good night?" A voice said and Caroline turned around to see Damon standing behind her.

"I got drunk and slept with Tyler," Caroline admitted.

"He really likes you," Damon told her. He knew he was pushing Tyler on her, but he didn't care. Damon didn't want to risk Caroline remembering Klaus. "Maybe you could give him a chance?"

"Really?" Caroline said trusting her brothers opinion, "But he is a wolf."

"Just don't bite each other and you will be fine," Damon said and Caroline smiled.

"Okay," Caroline said giving in. "I'll go out with him."

…..

_"When are you going to agree to step out with me?" The boy asked and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on Caroline, give me a chance. What is stopping you?" _

_ Nothing, Caroline thought. She hadn't see Klaus in 50 years. Why was she waiting around for him? This boy seemed nice, and he really liked her. Plus with his brown hair and cinnamon eyes he was quite attractive. Klaus wasn't here so Caroline took a chance._

_ "Okay Nathan," Caroline said giving in, "I'll step out with you." The boy grinned, but his smile lacked dimples. _

….

K&C

Klaus looked at all the dead bodies around him. Elijah stood silent leaning against a tree. Things had not going according to plan. All of the werewolves had gone rabid and the ones they didn't kill bled out.

"Do you think it is because I let Elena live?" Klaus asked finally speaking.

"I don't know." Elijah said calmly. His brother looked like he wanted to explode so once again Elijah had to keep the level head. "We need to find out more information before we go see Elena again."

"I know a witch who might be able to help us," Klaus said getting up. "Come brother. Once again, you are all I have left."

K&C

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had a boyfriend. Or if she ever had. As a vampire you couldn't stay in one place too long and make long term relationships. It was mostly because human boys didn't really interest her. They lacked substance and Caroline could easily hurt them. Or eat them. Male vampires always thought she was weak and needed to be protected. She was 500 years old, she could take care of herself. The little wolf was pretty cute, didn't treat her like she was fragile, and she didn't need to be gentle with him. So things were going pretty good for her.

It was senior prank night and Caroline was very excited. She never got to do things like this before. Things that made her feel 17 and not 536. Plus she got to go to school with Stefan which she never had before.

She felt good, but still, something was missing.

K&C

"So we are going back then," Klaus told his siblings. "Elena has the necklace so we need to go get it from her."

"Yes I want to meet the bitch who stole from me," Rebekah added.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked Klaus. "She is there."

"She won't know me Elijah," Klaus replied. "Once I figure out how to save my hybrids all will be well and I will never have to go back to Mystic Falls again."

"Who are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"None of your concern little sister," Klaus answered and Rebekah stomped away. Klaus turned back to Elijah, "Besides, she asked me to erase all her memories of me. She did not say she never wanted to see me again."

"With what you're planning she might," Elijah pointed out and Klaus glared at him.

K&C

Caroline was squeezing honey into the vending machines. She had assigned everyone else a task and she hoped Elena hadn't backed out. She would go check on her later. Now that Caroline thought about it Tyler was supposed to be helping her. So she made her way back to the gym. She got out her phone to text Damon when she entered the gym. Not looking up from her phone she said,

"You better be working," Caroline said sending the text. "I don't want to have to..." Caroline looked up and saw Tyler in a headlock by some guy she had never seen before. Tyler's mouth was covered in blood. "What is going on?" There was another man Caroline didn't know leaning against the bleachers.

"Caroline get out of here!" Stefan yelled. Klaus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to hurt her. Caroline was the only safe person here.

"So this is the _real_ reason we are here," A girl Caroline didn't recognize said. She had blond hair and an attitude. "Always a pleasure Caroline. Still whoring yourself out to my brother so he won't kill you?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline said confused. "I don't know you, and I am most certainly not a whore."

"Really?" The girl said walking over, "That is how you are going to go about this? Pretending you don't know us? Don't want them all to know who you really are? A servant, a nobody, nothing more then a mistress to a powerful vampire."

"I don't know who you are..." Caroline began to say, but the girl cut her off.

"Come on Care, this is what we do!" The girl exclaimed, "I call you a whore, you call me the Original Bitch, we fight, and my brother steps in to save his favorite." Okay now Caroline was mad.

"Another word and I will rip all the hair off your stringy blond head," Caroline said moving closer to the girl.

"I would like to see you try," The girl said moving closer too.

"Rebekah enough!" The man holding Tyler said and Rebekah frowned.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Rebekah said crossing her arms, "We will just let her pretend she doesn't know who we are."

"I don't," Caroline said again and then looked past her at Tyler. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Everyone winced.

"She just had to say boyfriend." Bonnie mumbled. Tyler was doomed now.

"Isn't that sweet?" Klaus said his face showing nothing, "But moving on. I need you to find out a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." Klaus then proceeded to snap Tyler's neck and he fell to the floor.

"Nathan!" Caroline called out and ran over to Tyler. Suddenly Tyler no longer had black hair and dark eyes. His hair turned lighter and his eyes changed. As soon as the vision came it was gone.

"Who is Nathan?" Elena asked. All of a sudden Caroline put her hands on her head and closed her eyes. Caroline sunk to the floor and had a pained expression on her face.

"Ahhh!" Caroline cried out. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"What's going on?" Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"Caroline is fighting the compulsion" Klaus said walking towards her. "A part of her wants to remember." Klaus crouched down and took Caroline's face in his hands. "You stubborn girl, I don't want to have to do this again. You don't remember knowing me before this moment. You don't remember Rebekah. You don't remember anything I did or anything I told you. You don't remember." His voice was soft and his touch was gentle. Not at all like the way Klaus had man handled Elena or compelled Chad to kill Dana. It didn't go unnoticed the way Caroline's face leaned into his hand either. Even if her mind didn't know him, her body did.

"I don't remember," Caroline said and then blacked out. Klaus turned to Elijah, "Get her out of here. Rebekah go take wolfboy somewhere else." Elijah gathered Caroline in his arms and ran away. Klaus faced the small group again.

"Now let's get down to business," Klaus said smirking.

K&C

"Caroline will hate you," Elena said said Klaus sighed. He had compelled Stefan to feed on Elena if Bonnie didn't fix his little problem in time.

"Caroline left me." Klaus said his tone hard, "I don't give a toss what she thinks."

"Yes you do," Elena argued. "If you make Stefan feed on me she will never forgive you. She forgave you once for hurting her, but Caroline won't do it again. You know she might remember someday." Klaus's jaw clenched but he went over to Stefan and released him from his compulsion. He then got Stefan in a choke hold. Stefan gasped and tried to pry Klaus's hand off.

"You will tell no one of this." Klaus said and looked back at Elena. "Do you understand?"

"We won't," Elena promised, "Just let him go." Klaus threw Stefan across the room and ran and stood in front of Elena.

"Do not use Caroline against me ever again," Klaus said his voice filled with venom. Elena nodded and gulped.

K&C

"Hey," Damon said when Caroline started to stir.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. Her head was in agony.

"Had a bit of a fall," Damon lied, "You slipped on some honey and nearly cracked your head open. I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful?" Caroline made a face at him.

"Tyler?" Caroline said.

"He's fine," Damon said, "But he got turned into a hybrid by Klaus."

"A hybrid?" Caroline said and was suddenly tired again. "So he is okay?"

"He is okay," Damon assured her, "Bonnie figured out how to save him. He came to see you when you were still out. What do you remember?"

"I remember two men and a girl," Caroline said, "The girl was mean and the man was...scary, but he had dimples."

"You and those damn dimples," Damon murmured and then said, "That was Klaus, Elijah and their sister Rebekah."

"That was him?" Caroline said and Damon nodded, "That was Klaus?"

"In the flesh," Damon said relieved that Caroline didn't remember.

"So Klaus ruined my prank night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Damon replied.

"I hate him already," Caroline said and then went back to sleep.

"Oh I hope that stays true," Damon said to the silent room.

…

**What did you think? Caroline is struggling. She knows something is up! **

**I don't know the exact moment when I will have her remember. Any thoughts?**

**Yes I have her dating Tyler, but that was only because Damon suggested it. Her heart isn't into it.**

_**AU Events:**_

**Stefan and Elena are a couple.**

**Jenna never died. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome!**

**Okay I have an idea for another story:**

**Caroline is human when she and Klaus hook up and she with Bonnie and Elena and wonders what Klaus was like when he was human too. So she goes back accidentally and when she comes back she is pregnant with human Klaus's baby. And now has to tell vampire Klaus. **

**Too dumb? Let me know!**


	12. Symbols

**I own nothing...**

Caroline held Tyler's hand as they entered school. The two along with Elena and Stefan made their way into Ric's class. He wrote _AP American History_ on the board and then turned and faced the class.

"Welcome back seniors," Ric said clapping the chalk off of his hands. "Let's turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders the Native Americans..."

"What about the vikings?" A voice said cutting him off. A blond girl entered with a face that Caroline vaguely recognized. This was Klaus's sister. R...something.

"Well, there is no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Ric said and then asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rebekah," She said sitting down in front. "I'm new and history is my favorite subject." Rebekah turned around and looked at Caroline. "Always a pleasure Caroline."

"Do I know you?" Caroline asked not liking the way this girl was talking to her.

"Actually..." Rebekah started to say.

"Enough." Ric said not letting Rebekah speak. "I am talking now."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Rebekah could ruin everything. Stefan remembered how much pain Caroline was in when she tried to fight the compulsion, and Klaus isn't here to fix it.

Stefan cornered Rebekah after class.

"Why are you taunting Caroline?" He asked her. "Leave her alone."

"Nik gave me the 4-11," Rebekah said rolling her eyes, "He erased all memories of him from Caroline's mind. Now I am supposed to pretend that I haven't hated her for the last 500 years. Ruins all my fun."

"Just leave her alone," Stefan repeated and Rebekah smirked.

"Scared she might remember?" Rebekah said and then sighed, "I won't say anything. I never liked them together anyway."

"Why are you talking to her?" Caroline said walking up to them. She turned to Rebekah and said, "Go makes friends with someone else and leave my brother alone."

"Forget about it Caroline," Stefan said not waiting to start a blond vampire cat fight. "Let's go."

K&C

"She looks familiar," Caroline said still thinking about the new girl. "I mean I think I have met her somewhere before."

"Well you are 500 years old," Tyler reminded her. "You might have met her in passing. Just forget about her." Caroline smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

"You're right," Caroline said with a laugh. "I probably met her years ago or something. No big deal."

"Caroline?" Tyler said his tone of voice completely different then normal.

"Hmm?" Caroline said.

"I love you," Tyler said and Caroline's mouth fell open.

K&C

Caroline felt like crying. Today had sucked. First that Rebekah stepped into her class and Tyler said he loved her. Caroline had froze and then made a lame excuse to leave. Your boyfriend telling you he loved you should be a good thing right? Then why did Caroline feel so miserable?

"Caroline?" Damon's voice said.

"Go away Damon!" Caroline yelled and Damon sighed. He hated that he had to do this, but she was the only one that could help.

"You want me to what!" Elena exclaimed.

"Caroline is all messed up in the head and she needs someone she has known all her life to tell her that she isn't nuts." Damon told her. "She needs Katherine."

"So you want me to "lay low" for a couple days so that Katherine can come and see Caroline all while pretending to be me?" Elena said clearing it up again.

"Kind of," Stefan said knowing the whole thing sounded ridiculous. "This is Caroline, Elena."

"Fine," Elena said giving in. They wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

K&C

"I knew you would miss me," Katherine said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's for Caroline," Damon said from his end of the line. "And we have all these ghosts running around now so we need at least one problem fixed."

"What do you need me to do?" Katherine asked.

"Just talk to her," Damon replied. "Assure Caroline that she isn't forgetting anything and that she loves Tyler."

"She loves him?" Katherine said surprised.

"Well...no," Damon said, "But we need to make her think she does so she will forget Klaus."

"Okay fine," Katherine said giving in. "So will I be sharing your room?" Damon hung up instead of answering.

K&C

Caroline didn't come out of her room and whenever Damon and Stefan tried to come in she growled. Now they knew she would never hurt them, but they still didn't want to test her. Katherine however just burst in.

"So what's wrong?" Katherine said laying down next to Caroline. Caroline didn't even look surprised to see her.

"Everything is just so messed up," Caroline said. "Who called you?"

"Damon," Katherine said and added, "And then Stefan. They said you needed a frenemy."

"Thanks for coming," Caroline said then asked. "Why were we even fighting in the first place?"

"You didn't like the way I was playing both brothers," Katherine answered the lie slipping easily off her tongue, "Though I loved them both. Doesn't matter now. They love the new doppelganger."

"That's right you were the first," Caroline said, "It is all kind of a blur."

"Well that's what happens with age," Katherine said, "Half the time you don't remember whats real and whats not."

"Right," Caroline agreed.

"So tell me about wolf boy," Katherine said and Caroline groaned.

"He told me he loved me." Caroline informed her.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Katherine asked.

"If you love him back," Caroline replied. "I don't remember ever being in love, but this doesn't feel like it."

"The boy is young, they fall in love easily," Katherine told her, "But you are over 500 years old, it will take longer for you. Give it time."

"You're right." Caroline agreed.

"I'm always right," Katherine said and Caroline rolled her eyes. Katherine couldn't help but smirk. For not being blood siblings Caroline and Damon sure acted a lot alike.

K&C

"They know all about you now," The girl said, "They won't help you."

"With the right motivation they might," Mikael countered, "You aren't getting soft on me now? I thought you want Niklaus dead as much as I do."

"Not at the expense of an innocent girl," She said getting tired of him pushing her around. "I still hear her cries."

"Fine, if I do need to kill her I will do it quickly." Mikael vowed. "Now excuse me I have a flight to catch. I need to go pay a visit to those Salvatore brothers."

K&C

"The other names are I think Finn, Kol, and Henrick." Alaric told Elena and the two brothers. "Any idea who they are?" Stefan and Damon stood at the entrance of the cave and Ric pointed a flashlight on the cave wall.

"Klaus's brothers," Stefan answered. "Finn hates what they are, and Kol is reckless and impulsive. That's all she knew really. Caroline mostly associated herself with Klaus and Elijah."

"What about Henrick?" Elena asked.

"Caroline never mentioned him, only that he was Klaus's brother," Stefan replied.

"Mikael is written here too," Ric said, "He was the one that took Caroline, right?"

"Yeah, the vampire hunter," Damon said.

….

_"Mikael," Caroline said once she was strong enough. "He took me."_

_ "Who's Mikael?" Damon asked._

_ "A vampire who hunts vampires," Caroline replied._

…

"And he isn't just a hunter," Ric said, "Mikael is their father."

"Papa Original," Damon couldn't help but add.

"So all we have to do is figure out what they mean," Elena said staring at the figures. "I bet Caroline could read them."

"True," Ric agreed.

"No," Damon said.

"It could take us days Damon." Ric argued. "We'll just say since she is so old she might be able to tell us."

"But Klaus taught her," Stefan said. "It might trigger something."

"And we don't even know if she can." Damon pointed out.

"I won't ask if you don't want me too," Ric said.

"Why don't I just talk to Rebekah?" Elena suggested. "And leave Caroline out of it?"

"Perfect," Damon said. "Can we go? I have a daylight ring so I don't have to hide out in caves like this."

K&C

Damon was going to kill him, but Ric knew Caroline could make sense of these symbols. Besides Damon and Stefan were out getting a drink. Of which kind of drink Ric didn't know. And who knows if Rebekah would even tell Elena the truth? A knock brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and saw a smiling Caroline on the other side.

"Hi," Caroline said brightly, "You said you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah," Ric said, "Come in. Sorry about the mess."

"I have two brothers, don't worry about it." Caroline said, "So what are these symbols?"

"As you know we found carvings on the cave walls," Ric informed her. "I was hoping because of your age and experience you might be able to make sense of them."

"I'll try," Caroline said and walked over to the table.

….

_"What are you writing?" Caroline asked Klaus who was scribbling on a piece of parchment. _

_ "My name," Klaus replied. _

_ "It doesn't look like your name." Caroline commented and Klaus laughed._

_ "That is because it is in a different script," Klaus said and then wrote something else, "Here, this is your name." Caroline took the paper and smiled._

_ "Show me more," Caroline said and he did._

….

"This is the first symbol," Ric said handing Caroline the picture.

"Vampire," Caroline said automatically and picked up another picture. "And this means werewolf..."

Ric had trouble keeping up with her as Caroline pointed at all the various symbols naming them all without a moments hesitation.

"Witch," Caroline said translating the last symbol. "I knew Elena's necklace seemed familiar."

"Wow, thanks Caroline," Ric said. This was really saving time. No way would Ric had been able to figure it all out that fast on his own.

"No problem, but don't ask me how I knew that," Caroline said with a laugh, "With age comes knowledge I guess. Let me know if you need help with anything else."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ric asked wondering if this had triggered anything.

"I'm fine." Caroline replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

When Caroline got home she took a piece of paper out and wrote her name over and over again in this mysterious script, that until this afternoon, she had no idea she could read. She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away. Instead of obsessing over it Caroline called Tyler and apologized for freaking out, and that she was really looking forward to going to homecoming with him.

K&C

On the other side of town Stefan and Damon were enjoying a drink.

"He has to die," Damon said taking a drink then putting it down. "We are not going to let Elena be his little blood bag and I don't like the hold he has over Caroline. Their relationship almost got her killed."

"Klaus can't be killed Damon." Stefan reminded him.

"Maybe I can help with that," A voice behind them said. "The Salvatore boys, I presume."

"Mikael," Stefan said and put his arm out to stop Damon from attacking him. Damon was no good dead.

"I am not going to hurt you," Mikael said, "You are not my target."

"Well you are mine," Damon said trying to get past Stefan, "You tutored my sister for days."

"If anything I let her go too soon." Mikael told them. "My impatience got the best of me. She quite useful that girl. I never though Niklaus capable of loving anyone. Well, I promise to never hurt her again as long as you do something for me."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls," Mikael answered. "So I can drive a stake through his heart, fail, and I will drive it through Caroline's while you watch." With that Mikael walked away.

K&C

"Why is that one connected to the witches death?" Elena asked pointing at the symbol.

"We haven't gotten that far," Bonnie said getting out her phone and taking a picture. "I'm sending it to Caroline now." A second later Bonnie got a text back that said _Hybrid. It means the hybrid killed the witch. _"It was Klaus," Bonnie told Elena and Ric. "He killed the witch, not Mikael."

"Oh god," Elena said, "Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena said and left to go tell her the truth.

K&C

Caroline was beyond shocked when she opened the door and Rebekah was standing on the other side. There were tears in her eyes.

"Rebekah?" Caroline said confused.

"Can I come in?" Rebekah said and Caroline moved out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

….

_ "Why do you hate Caroline?" Elena asked taking a break from the family history._

_ "Truthfully?" Rebekah said, "She is my only friend."_

_ "What?" Elena said thinking they were enemies, not friends._

_ "Sort of," Rebekah corrected. "People are terrified of us, and they should be, but Caroline never was. It felt good to have someone look my in the eye rather then cower in my presence."_

_ "Then why do you fight?" Elena asked._

_ "For 500 years I was the most important girl in my brothers life." Rebekah answered. "I didn't like being replaced, but a part of me was happy he found love."_

_ "Caroline doesn't love him," Elena said._

_ "Maybe not before," Rebekah said, "But she sure will now. My brother doesn't let anyone go. Ever. Just ask Katerina. He is selfish and possessive, but he let Caroline go. That fact is enough to make her love him."_

_ "Only if she remembers," Elena pointed out. _

_ "Only if she remembers," Rebekah repeated. _

….

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Rebekah replied and the tears began to fall again. Caroline walked over and hesitantly hugged the crying girl.

Stefan and Damon walked in and saw Caroline hugging the girl they thought she hated.

"Huh," Damon said and they left the girls and went into the study for some privacy. "How do we get him here?"

"Caroline." Stefan answered. "Caroline will get Klaus here."

…...

**What did you think? I know I am away from AU, but that is just how the story went! **

**Sorry this took soooooooooooo long. My muse kind of went away, for everything. But hopefully I get it back soon. Ideas help!**

**What should Stefan say to make Klaus come back? I have an idea, but I am open to them too...**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Just thanks, you keep me writing!**


	13. You!

**I own nothing...**

"Ready?" Damon said handing Stefan the phone. "Caroline still out with Tyler?" Stefan nodded. Caroline couldn't overhear this. Not when they were using her as the excuse to get him back here.

"Yeah," Stefan said and dialed the number Rebekah had given them. Stefan put the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" Klaus said when he picked up.

"Stefan," Stefan told him. "Your father is dead."

"What did you say to me?" Klaus said.

"He came after Caroline again," Stefan lied. "Between us, Bonnie, and Rebekah, Elena was able to dagger him. What do you want us to do with the body?"

"I want to see him," Klaus said from the other line. "I want to see his rotting body."

"He is right here," Stefan said and he was telling the truth because Mikeal was standing not too far away from him. "Come by whenever."

"Are you lying to me? Because Caroline's brother or not I will kill you," Klaus said.

"I know you would," Stefan said keeping his cool.

"I want to talk to Rebekah," Klaus said.

"Not a problem she is right here," Stefan said and handed the phone to Rebekah. She lied too and told him Mikeal was dead, but everyone could see it was hard on her. Rebekah handed the phone back to Stefan.

"You need to hurry," Stefan said, "After seeing Mikeal, Caroline might get confused again and remember how much pain she was in when she tried to fight it."

"I'll be there soon," Klaus said, "And this is the last time I will compel her. If she remembers after this that is just too bloody bad."

"Damon have you see my phone..." Caroline said coming into the room and seeing the group of people. Including Rebekah and that creepy Mikeal guy. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Damon said quickly hoping she didn't hear them taking about her. "I thought you were out getting everything ready for your big dance?"

"I was," Caroline said, "I am. I just came back for my phone."

"Goodbye," Stefan said to the person on the phone and hung up.

"Who were you talking too?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus," Damon answered, "Our plan worked, he is coming back."

"Oh, good," Caroline said not knowing what else to say. "Now it is almost time for homecoming and yes you are all going. I worked too hard on this. My prank night already got messed up. No one is ruining homecoming for me!"

"She is quite pretty," Mikeal said once Caroline left. "Hate to kill her if you fail." Damon clenched his fists. If Damon wanted to kill anyone it was him. Klaus had saved his sister, while Mikeal threatened to kill her. Well Papa Original might be in for a surprise, no one threatens his sister twice and gets away with it.

"Give me the phone," Damon said once Mikeal was gone and Rebekah left.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Saving our sister," Damon replied.

K&C

"Hey can't we ditch the decorating and go for a bite?" Tyler asked Caroline as they set up for homecoming.

"I have a thermos in my bag." Caroline replied.

"No, a real bite," Tyler said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Caroline said, "You need to control your urges. I have another thermos filled with the good stuff, drink that."

"Rebekah said..." Tyler started to say but Caroline was having none of it.

"First thing, don't listen to Rebekah," Caroline said cutting him off. "Ever. I have heard that whole family is off their rocker. Klaus was a great guy to get sire bonded too."

"I thought you and Rebekah were friends now," Tyler said.

"We are not friends," Caroline said. "Well maybe we are a little, but I still don't like her."

"Look," Tyler said taking the paintbrush out of her hand. "If I am sired to anyone it is you. I have glitter all over my hands. That is how much I love you." Caroline touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't say it back yet," Caroline said feeling awful.

"We have eternity Caroline." Tyler reminded her. "I'll wait." Caroline smiled softly and Tyler went back to work. Eternity? Did she want to spend eternity with Tyler?

K&C

"This is going to hurt," Caroline said as she and Elena stood in front of Rebekah.

"I have been daggered before," Rebekah reminded them.

"If you really want your brother dead this is the only way to stop yourself from saving him," Caroline told her. "The only way to make sure you won't change your mind."

Caroline couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. Caroline didn't think she could ever kill, or help kill, Stefan or Damon. She never quite understood why there were helping Mikeal though. Every time Caroline asked her brothers brushed it off. Mikeal probably threatened to kill them or something. What other reason could their be?

"I know," Rebekah said, "Just do it."

"I promise I will take it out when Klaus is dead," Caroline said as if Klaus's death was nothing to her, but it was everything. Damon and Stefan were killing him to save her.

"Poor girl," Rebekah said softly looking straight at Caroline. She knew Caroline felt a part of her was missing, and with Klaus dead Caroline would never get it back. Rebekah turned to Elena. "Tell her one day. When she is ready." Elena nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked but Elena stabbed Rebekah with the dagger. She gasped and Caroline caught her before she fell. All questions were forgotten as Caroline and Elena set Rebekah down on Caroline's bed and got ready for the dance.

K&C

Caroline stood with her mouth open as she looked at all the police cars and firetrucks in front of her school.

"What happened!" Caroline explained upon seeing Tyler.

"The gym is flooded." Tyler told her, "The dance is canceled."

"Excuse me?" Caroline said and actually stomped her foot. "No! What are we supposed to do now? This was my night!"

"You've been to dances before, right?" Tyler asked.

"Well yeah," Caroline replied. "But not with both my brothers. Stefan was going with Elena and Damon was taking Bonnie since she needed a date and was still pissed at Jeremy. It was going to be perfect."

"Look don't worry," Tyler said, "I'll take care of it."

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me," Tyler answered and she nodded and kissed him. Bonnie came up to them and asked what was going on. So Caroline vented to her while Tyler went ahead to his house.

K&C

"How did he plan a better party then me so fast?" Caroline said obviously jealous as she and Bonnie entered Tyler's house. "Could this night get any worse?"

"Probably," Bonnie said and Caroline glared at her.

"Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked. "I only recognize about half of them."

"Somethings going on." Caroline said, "I'm going to find Tyler." As she walked to find him the music stopped and a man came onstage. Klaus. Caroline narrowed her eyes. This was his fault. No way could have Tyler come up with this. Spotting Tyler she went over to him. "What is going on? Why is Klaus here?"

"Okay it isn't my party," Tyler admitted, "It's his. A celebration of his Dad's death."

"This is a sire bond thing isn't it?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline," Tyler started to say when Caroline noticed a face in the crowd. She narrowed her eyes again. Klaus was standing there next to his brother, Elijah his name was.

"You!" Caroline yelled and several people turned around. Caroline stomped over to Klaus and got in his face. "You ruined my prank night and my homecoming!"

"Caroline..." Tyler said trying to calm her down. He knew Klaus killed people without hesitation or remorse, and he probably did not like be yelled at. Klaus however only smiled.

"Why!" Caroline said her voice still raised. "Why do you ruin all my plans!"

"I'm sorry about that love," Klaus said hiding his amusement at angry Caroline. "I am also sorry about this." Klaus stabbed her in the neck with a needle and Caroline went limp.

"What did you do!" Tyler exclaimed.

"She'll be fine," Klaus said. "Now you need to get Caroline out of here and guard her with your life, do you understand? If anything happens to her I will kill you." Klaus looked down at Caroline. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked not liking the way Klaus was looking at her.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus commented as if her boyfriend wasn't standing right there. "I prefer her in blue though."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said confused.

"She was mine long before she was yours, mate," Klaus answered. "Now get her out of here." After Tyler left Klaus noticed that Elijah was smirking. "Shut it."

K&C

"Well that was some party," Damon said taking a drink, "At least Mikeal is dead and we won't have to worry about him going after Caroline again. It felt good to finally get one up on an Original."

"I am still surprised he didn't figure out the plan was to kill him and not Klaus," Stefan said taking a sip of his own drink. "Katherine impersonating Elena really threw him off."

"I might have felt more inclined to help him if he didn't stop threatening Caroline." Damon said, "Is Caroline still asleep up there next to Barbie Klaus?"

"Yeah she is, I don't know what Rebekah will think though," Stefan said, "She thought we were going after Klaus."

"Just leave the dagger in her then." Damon said refilling his glass. All of a sudden the study door burst open.

"Knock much?" Damon said when a Tyler Lockwood appeared.

"What is going on with Klaus and Caroline?" Tyler asked. "He told me to guard her with my life and said that she was his? Tell me." Damon sighed and nodded at Stefan.

"You should know I guess," Stefan said, "Okay so Klaus and Caroline have known each other for 500 years."

"Know each other know each other?" Tyler asked.

"They used the term mistress back then," Damon answered. "Caroline was human when she met him, a servant. He took a liking to her."

"Did she like him back?" Tyler asked hoping Klaus might just have compelled her affections.

"Yes she did, very much," Stefan said, "Not too long ago Caroline was kidnapped by Mikeal. He tortured her knowing Klaus would save her, and he did. Caroline was half dead when Klaus found her."

"After all Caroline went through that she asked Klaus to erase her memories of him and what Mikeal did to her. Being around Klaus was dangerous and Caroline knew too much. So she asked Klaus to take it all away." Damon continued. "He did. It is like she never knew him, but Caroline really cared for him for 500 years."

"Did she love him?" Tyler asked.

"No," Damon told him, "Klaus never let her, but she could of," Tyler's face fell. "But don't worry about that now, we are on team you."

"I don't want Caroline involved with him," Stefan said, "Neither of us do. So you just keep on trying to get her to fall in love with you and everything will be good."

"If you do hurt her however, we will kill you," Damon said casually. "Just so you know."

K&C

"Morning," A voice said as Caroline slowly opened her eyes. Katherine was looking down at her.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Well Mikeal is dead, but Klaus is still alive," Katherine informed her. "I impersonated Elena to keep her out of it, you got vervained to keep you out of it, and you missed a hell of a party."

"I slept through all of that?" Caroline said sitting up. "Why do I always pass out when important things are happening!"

"I don't know," Katherine said even though she did. "Stefan is cooking, come on."

"Where's Rebekah?" Caroline asked. "Elena and I put her in here."

"I haven't seen her," Katherine replied. "She wasn't here when I got back from the dance." The girls made their way downstairs when Caroline asked again,

"Has anyone seen Rebekah?"

"No," Elena answered. "She wasn't in your room?"

"No she and the dagger were gone," Caroline said and then her eyes went wide. "Do you think Klaus came into my bedroom and took her!"

"If Klaus came into your bedroom he would not be thinking about your sister," Katherine mumbled taking a sip of coffee. Thankfully Damon was the only who heard her and he shoved her softly.

K&C

"Do you take Rebekah?" Caroline said into the phone. The person on the other line didn't answer for a moment.

"What do you mean did I take her?" Klaus asked. "Where is she?"

"She was on my bed with a dagger in her heart and now she is gone," Caroline informed him. "Please tell me she is with you so I don't have to worry about her."

"She isn't with me." Klaus said his tone hard now.

"Perfect," Caroline said sarcastically.

"I'll take care of it," Klaus said, "And thank your brothers for me."

"Can you explain to me why they killed Mikeal and not you?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe I will tell you one day," Klaus replied and then asked. "I thought you didn't like Rebekah?"

"Sometimes," Caroline said, "But I promised her I would undagger her. I keep my word."

"So do I," Klaus said, "I'll be in touch." And the line disconnected.

"Rebekah is missing," Klaus said to Elijah after he hung up the phone. "We should check on Kol and Finn." When the two brothers went to the place where the bodies were resting they found it empty. No coffins in sight.

"Someone stole them," Klaus growled and Elijah's jaw tensed. "Looks like we might be staying for a while."

"Who could have taken them?" Elijah asked. "Mikeal is dead and the Salvatore's aren't that stupid. If they stole them it would put Caroline in danger, they would never do that."

"Katerina?" Klaus suggested, "She does stupid things."

"I don't think it was her either," Elijah said frustrated, "I have no idea who did this."

"Fantastic," Klaus said sarcastically. "Well since we are staying at least I can work on my other plan now."

"Ah, yes," Elijah said, "Your plan to get Caroline back."

"Well I have a clean slate," Klaus reminded him. "Might as well make the best of it."

"She won't fall for you so easily this time," Elijah countered. "Caroline is a much stronger person now."

"But no one knows her like I do, brother," Klaus said. "No one. Now come on, I am going to kill whoever did this."

"Killing people won't make her like you, in fact it will probably do the opposite." Elijah said and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. "I know Caroline pretty well too."

"I got her once I can get her again." Klaus argued, "And she is strong because I made her strong. I brought that fire out of her."

"Yes, by angering her all the time," Elijah said, "She had to be tough if she worked for us, but she doesn't work for us anymore Niklaus. You let her go."

"I did," Klaus agreed, "But I'll get her back. I'll get Caroline and our family back."

K&C

She stared at the four coffins in front of her. One held Finn, one held Kol, one held Rebekah, and the other was a mystery. Mikeal was dead and she needed the leverage if she wanted to survive. She never counted on the Salvatore's killing him and saving Klaus. It shouldn't surprise her though. They would never help the person who hurt their sister. You would do anything for your family.

"Even avenge them," The girl said softly.

….

**What did you think? A fast update, and I am trying to write my other stories I am...I have about a page of _Only Human_ done so just bare with me!**

**Okay for a little more explanation Damon and Stefan went behind Mikeal's back and changed the plan so he was killed instead of Klaus. **

**Does anyone have an idea who the mystery girl is now? There aren't many options left.**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, everything! You all rock!**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**I own nothing...**

_**The Roaring 20's**_

_ Klaus saw Stefan Salvatore sitting with a group of men and he debated going over there. He didn't seem at all the way Caroline had described him though. She said that Stefan was kind, caring, although he could be a little broody. The Stefan Klaus was looking at didn't look like that now. In fact he reminded Klaus of himself. _

_ "Mr. Salvatore?" A nervous human said to the man in question. _

_ "Yes?" Stefan said in a bored voice, "What can I do for you?"_

_ "I have a message from Caroline..." He began to say and Stefan groaned._

_ "She is probably here to take me home, she can be such a drag," Stefan said and the men around him laughed. _

_ "No," The messenger said his voice shaking slightly. "Miss Caroline is sick."_

_ "That's impossible," Stefan said._

_ "I have seen her," He said. "I think...I think she is dying." Klaus sat up straight listening intently._

_ "Not possible," Stefan said again but seemed less sure of himself._

_ "She is staying at a hotel not far from here," The man said, "You need to hurry. She said she doesn't have that much time left." Stefan dropped his glass and ran out of the club. Klaus drowned the rest of his drink. There was only one thing that could be wrong with Caroline, she must have gotten bit. Klaus stood up calmly walked out the back exit. _

_ It didn't take him long to find Caroline. There weren't many hotels around here. Caroline had probably come to Chicago to turn Stefan back into that caring brooding man she had told him about. Too bad, this Stefan seemed like a lot more fun. _

_ "Lexie," Klaus heard Stefan say, "What happened to her?"_

_ "We wanted to go shopping before we came to see you when suddenly these wolves came out of nowhere," Lexie told him. "One of them bit her, but she was fine for a while and then suddenly she just got sick. She started hallucinating and calling out for her mother, and you and Damon. We gave her blood and it didn't help either. I don't know what to do."_

_ "Did you send word to Damon?" Stefan asked._

_ "Yes," Lexie replied, "But who knows if it will reach him in...in time. Be careful. She isn't in her right mind." Stefan carefully entered the room and saw Caroline in bed curled up like a ball. She smiled when she saw him._

_ "Stefan," She breathed out._

_ "Caroline," He said sitting next to her. "You're going to be okay."_

_ "No I'm not," Caroline said, "Tell Damon I love him okay?"_

_ "Tell him yourself," Stefan said and took Caroline's hand and kissed it._

_ "I love you too," Caroline said._

_ "I think I can help," A voice from the doorway said. Caroline's eyes went wide. Stefan stood up and blocked Caroline from the person's view._

_ "Who are you?" Stefan asked, but Klaus ignored him. _

_ "You got yourself in a bit of a mess didn't you, love?" Klaus said and Caroline smiled weakly, "Thank god I was here." _

_ "It's okay Stefan," Caroline said. "Let him in." Stefan moved aside and Klaus sat on the bed._

_ "That looks bad," Klaus said moving the sheet to see the bite on her leg. "I am going to have to compel them you know, the less people who know the cure the better."_

_ "Are you going to cure me?" Caroline asked. Klaus said nothing just lifted her up put his hand to her mouth._

_ "Have at it love," Klaus said and Caroline bit into his wrist. "I could never let anything as beautiful as you die." Klaus left not long after that. He compelled both Lexie and Stefan to forget he was ever there, and that Caroline never got bit. He killed the messenger who was on his way to tell Damon to cover all his tracks. Klaus also knew he wouldn't see Stefan at that club ever again, and he didn't. _

_**2012**_

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan when she walked into the grill.

"They are day drinking," Stefan replied and kissed her cheek. Caroline and Damon were playing drunken darts.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well Caroline is upset about Tyler and wanted to drink and Damon decided to join her," Stefan answered.

"I mean who else could it have been?" Caroline said taking another sip of her drink. "You and Stefan weren't around so who else could have knocked me out but him? Who else cared enough about me at that party to keep me out of danger?"

"It was for the best," Damon said avoiding the question.

"Why does everyone think I am unable to take care of myself?" Caroline asked. "I might look young, but I am the oldest person in this town,"

"Well not quite," A voice said and they all turned around to see Klaus and Elijah standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Damon, Stefan, and Caroline said and the same time.

"I thought you were leaving town," Damon said. That had been their deal. Stefan and Damon help kill Mikeal, and Klaus leaves and never comes back.

"I was ready to go, but it seems my family was stolen from me," Klaus informed them. "And I am not going anywhere until I get them back. Besides I like your little town."

"We will not bother you if you do not bother us." Elijah said trying to play peacekeeper. "We just want them back."

"And to rip the head off the person who took them," Klaus added. Caroline drowned another drink.

"You know you look kind of familiar," Caroline said walking, or attempting to walk, over to Klaus. She stumbled and he caught her. She just looked at him and then took her finger and poked one of his dimples.

"Caroline?" Elena said breaking Caroline out of her stare.

"And now I am touching random people," Caroline said walking back over to a table and sitting down. "Coffee please? A lot of coffee."

"You have always been a handsy drunk," Damon commented and Caroline put her head on the table.

"Well don't mind us," Klaus said, "We are just going to grab a drink, and you can touch me anytime you want to Caroline." Caroline groaned and knocked her head on the table.

K&C

"Caroline's birthday," Damon said to the small group of people. "She loves birthdays. Considering she has had over 500 of them I don't know why she still gets so excited, but she does."

"Well she has taken over every committee at school it shouldn't be hard to have a lot of people." Elena pointed out. "Are you we going to have it at your house?"

"Yes, but you had your birthday there," Damon told her, "So it has to be special, different."

"Caroline loved the 20's," Stefan said, "So we are going to have a theme party."

"Is it going to be a surprise?" Bonnie asked.

"Sort of," Damon answered, "Caroline knows we are going to do something, but just not what. Katherine?"

"I am on it," Katherine said, "It it better that the person planning the party actually lived during the 20s."

"Elena, Bonnie, can you help her?" Stefan asked, he knew although Elena and Katherine didn't hate each other anymore they weren't best friends either.

"Sure," Elena replied, "For Caroline."

K&C

Tyler found her as soon as she and Stefan got to school. Stefan looked at her and she nodded that she was fine. Stefan went to go find Elena.

"Hi," Tyler said.

"Hi," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said, "I don't want to be sired to Klaus, but I am. I want to put you first, but I can't. If you want to break up with me I understand."

"I just need a little time." Caroline said, "The only lasting relationships I have had are with Katherine, Damon, and Stefan. A part of me doesn't know what to do here, this is all so new." It was true Klaus had been her lover, not her boyfriend, but she still didn't remember knowing him.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said again, "And I will give you all the space you need."

"But you are still coming to my party, right?" Caroline asked. "I know Damon and Stefan are planning something, and all our friends will be there."

"Maybe," Tyler said and put something in her hand. "Happy Birthday, in case I don't say it tonight."

"Thank you," Caroline said and Tyler walked away. She opened up the pouch a pretty charm bracelet dropped out. Caroline smiled softly and put it on. Her right wrist had felt a little bare.

Caroline walked into school and saw Elena and Bonnie decorating her locker. Matt and Stefan were standing over with them too. She grinned. It had been so long since she had friends like this. Plus she and Katherine were finally on good terms again. Bonnie noticed her first.

"Happy Birthday!" She called out. Elena walked over and put a tiara on Caroline's head.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," Elena said and Caroline looked closer and saw that is was Katherine, not Elena. Caroline hugged Katherine tightly. "I have to go. Elena is in the bathroom and wants to wish you a happy birthday too." Katherine walked away and Elena appeared and hugged Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline said to her friends after getting hugs from Bonnie and Matt. "This is the best birthday ever." She faced Stefan and he hugged her and lifted her off the ground. Best birthday ever.

K&C

"You called?" Tyler said walking into the unfinished room. "I'm here."

"I need you to do something for me," Klaus said walking over to him.

"Can't you just leave me out of it and get one of your other hybrids to do it?" Tyler asked.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus replied, "You are quite handy to have around."

"Come on," Tyler said, "I am loosing my friends, my girlfriend. Though I doubt you would mind me and Caroline breaking up would you?"

"Yes Caroline," Klaus said with a smile. "I need you to bite her."

"What!" Tyler said shocked. "A hybrid bite will kill a vampire. Don't you love Caroline or something? Why would you want me to hurt her?"

"That is none of your business," Klaus said, "I have been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of the sire bond to you, so just consider this as a test."

"A test?" Tyler said.

"Let me break it down for you," Klaus said, "I want Caroline back and I will do anything I can to get her."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Tyler asked.

"See I would, but it didn't work out so well last time," Klaus answered. "So just bite her."

"I am not biting Caroline!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Elijah said coming into the room.

"I have just instructed Tyler here to bite Caroline," Klaus told him. "I am putting is ultimate loyalty to the test. And his love." Elijah laughed.

"That is your plan?" Elijah said knowing what Klaus had in mind.

"I am not hurting her, what is wrong with you?" Tyler said getting closer to Klaus.

"Fine," Klaus said. "I get it, free will and all that. I will just have to find another way."

"She hates you," Tyler said and Klaus laughed.

"Caroline has never hated me, she has been angry with me, but never hated me." Klaus said, "And I might not have the benefit of her memories, but I know Caroline very well. _Very_ well." Tyler glared. He didn't like to think of the fact that Caroline had sex with his psycho killer.

"I am not giving up on Caroline, I love her," Tyler said managing to keep his ground. Elijah had to admit he was little impressed. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You can go now." Klaus said.

Tyler glared once more before walking out determined not to hurt Caroline.

K&C

"Happy Birthday!" The small crowd called out and Caroline grinned. Everyone was dressed in twenties attire and her house had transformed. Caroline ran over and hugged Stefan and then Damon.

"Thank you!" Caroline said and Damon kept his arm around her.

"First you need this," Elena said coming up and handing Caroline a red dress. Elena looked so pretty in her gray dress, and Bonnie in her black one. Caroline took the dress and went to her room to change. She did love the 20's. Once Stefan got back to his old self Caroline, Stefan, and Lexie spent the rest of the decade going to parties and listening to the music and dancing. Caroline spent the 30's with Damon. Caroline appeared all dressed up and Damon held his hand out for her to dance.

Sometime later she was dancing with Stefan when Tyler showed up. He nodded towards the hallway and Caroline excused herself and followed him. The music was loud so they went into the study and closed the door to get some quiet.

"You came," Caroline said.

"I didn't know it was a theme party," Tyler said looking down at his jeans and t-shirt. "I just came to tell you that I love you Caroline." Caroline smiled softly. She did love hearing Tyler say he loves her, even if she wasn't able to say it back. Since she couldn't find it in herself to say the words Caroline kissed him. Tyler kissed back making his way down her neck. All of a sudden Caroline felt a pain on her collarbone. She broke away from him.

"Owe," Caroline said and then her eyes went wide. "Did...did you just bite me?" Tyler put his hand to his lips. He really thought he could resit Klaus's order, but the bond was too powerful.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said helplessly.

"Get away from me," Caroline said and when Tyler didn't move she said it louder. "Get away from me!" Tyler left and Caroline slid to the floor. Soon Damon crashed into the room.

"Caroline?" Damon said and then noticed the ugly red mark on her collarbone. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Take me to my room?" Caroline said trying to get his attention back to her. Damon nodded and picked her up. Stefan came up to them.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler bit her." Damon answered. "Party is over."

K&C

"She should be okay for tonight, but the hallucinations should start by tomorrow," Damon said to Stefan remembering Rose. "Keep Elena out of here. She shouldn't be around Caroline."

"We are going to have to go to Klaus," Stefan said, "Caroline said his blood was the cure."

"Dammit," Damon said, "I thought we were done with him."

"Is that anyway to talk to the only person who can save your sister?" Klaus said from behind them.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I should think it is obvious," Klaus replied.

"You are trying to win Caroline back by killing her?" Damon exclaimed.

"Just give us a moment will you?" Klaus said and was gone in a flash up the stairs.

"Don't," Stefan said as Damon attempted to follow him. "Let Klaus save Caroline first."

K&C

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked when she saw Klaus in the doorway.

"You really need to stop asking me that," Klaus said coming into the room. He walked over and lifted the sheet looking at her wound. "That looks bad."

"It feels worse," Caroline said and Klaus looked at her bracelet. He poked one of the charms with his finger.

"You seem more like the type of girl who prefers diamonds," Klaus said sitting down next to her.

"What does it matter?" Caroline said, "I'm dying. What a great way to end a birthday."

"I love birthdays," Klaus said and Caroline remembered that same phrase being used in her dream. "Do you know what the cure for a bite is?"

"Your blood, but why would you save me?" Caroline asked.

"It would be a shame to let someone as beautiful as you die," Klaus replied. He lifted her up much like he did 90 years ago and put his wrist to her mouth. "Have at it, love." Caroline bit into his wrist and leaned into him. Once again showing that her mind might not know him, but her body did. "Happy Birthday Caroline." Once she looked better and seemed to be falling asleep Klaus got up to leave. A hand grabbing his arm stopped him.

"Wait." Caroline said.

...

**What did you think? A cliffhanger! Did she remember after taking his blood or didn't she?**

**Again I am trying to write my other stories, but my muse is with this one right now!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	15. A Prize

**I own nothing...**

_**1492**_

_ Caroline woke up in an unfamiliar place. Then she felt someone move beside her and Caroline knew exactly where she was. This was strange. She had never spent the night before. Caroline put her hand to her neck and blood was on her fingers, which she was used to by now. When you are a mistress to a vampire noblemen you are going to be fed on, but Klaus was surprisingly gentle. He didn't just tear into her throat. Klaus kissed her neck and then she felt a sharp pain, but only for a moment. He held onto the back of her head and slowly drank from her. Caroline usually dozed off for a moment and then she left, but staying that night? That was different. Klaus didn't seem to notice she was awake because he just turned over and put his arm around her waist. He was holding her. He never held her. Caroline knew she had to leave to attend to Katerina, but she was enjoying this too much. So she just closed her eyes and let sleep claim her once more._

_**Present**_

"Wait," Caroline said grabbing his wrist. Klaus turned and saw that she was smiling. "You think you are cleaver don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Klaus said confused.

"You had Tyler bite me so you could save me," Caroline said, "Nicely done...my lord."

"Caroline?" Klaus said really looking at her and she nodded. "How?"

"It must have been when you gave me the blood," Caroline said moving over so Klaus could sit next to her on the bed. "But will I remember in the morning? I always forget when I wake up."

"Do you want to remember?" Klaus asked laying down.

"No," Caroline said.

"Why not?" Klaus asked. "Mikeal is dead, no one is coming after you."

"It isn't that," Caroline said and rolled over so she was laying on top of him. "I like this. You trying to court me."

"You like me and Tyler fighting over you?" Klaus said and Caroline played with his necklace.

"Ah, Tyler," Caroline said, "He loves me you know. He tells me all the time. He holds me too, you barley ever did that." Before Klaus could answer she asked, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Klaus said automatically.

"Prove it," Caroline said pushing herself up with her hands. "I am not a serving girl anymore. If you want me do something about it, don't expect me to come running when you snap your fingers or show up with no warning."

"Then can I make you remember?" Klaus asked and Caroline grinned.

"When the time is right I will remember," Caroline said, "And now is not the right time. You want me? Come get me."

"Sounds like a challenge," Klaus said smiling too, "All right love, if that is the way you want to do it fine."

"Let me this time though." Caroline said her voice softer, "Let me love you this time, if you can I mean." Klaus nodded. "You have to go now. Damon is coming up." Caroline got off of him.

"Okay," Klaus said getting up. "Happy Birthday."

K&C

"Can't you get it open?" The girl asked frustrated.

"I am trying, but the spell is strong." The witch said. "It is more then just a sealing spell."

"Whatever is in there can kill Klaus," The girl told her. "I have come this far I am not giving up."

"Then you will need to find another way," The witch said and the girl groaned.

"I guess I need to go back to Mystic Falls," The girl said and crossed her arms, "But I think I will blend right in."

K&C

"Please?" Katherine said.

"Did you just say please?" Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should do the long last twin thing because I am sick of trading places with you so I can enjoy going out in public for like five minutes." Katherine said, "Come on, were family."

"Yes we are," A voice behind the two identical girls said. Both their eyes went wide and then their heads were snapped together knocking them both out. The girl got Elena's phone out of her pocket telling those Salvatores that she went home early and that they should stay and spend the night with Caroline. "Perfect."

K&C

Caroline stretched her arms up over her head. It had been quite a night last night. She had an awesome party, Tyler bit her, and then Klaus came out of nowhere and healed her. Caroline noticed a blue box on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw there was a note.

_From Klaus_

She hesitantly opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace. It looked old, and yes those were diamonds.

"Wow," Caroline said to herself. She took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck. She got up and looked in the mirror. It suited her perfectly. Caroline noticed the charm bracelet on her wrist. Tyler. If it wasn't for Klaus that wolf boy could have killed her, but Klaus must have made him do it. But why? Why save her when Klaus basically ordered Tyler to kill her? Well she was going to find out.

She found herself at Klaus's mansion after Stefan and Damon had inspected her and made sure she was alright...for an hour, and made her drink about a gallon of blood to make sure she was all healed. They really did forget she was a lot older then them.

"Caroline Salvatore," Klaus said when he opened the door and saw the blond on the other side. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to give you this," Caroline pulled the blue box out of her bag. "It's too much I can't accept it."

"Well a pretty girl deserves pretty things don't you think?" Klaus said. "And besides it has been in a drawer for about 400 years so I figured I should give it to someone."

"What about Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"She likes to pick out her own jewelry" Klaus replied. "Keep it, I have no use for it."

"I don't..." Caroline began to say but Klaus cut in.

"Just get me something equally as nice for my birthday and we will call it even, love," Klaus said and Caroline cracked a smile.

"Any news on Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing," Klaus replied. "But don't worry love, I will get them back."

"Okay," Caroline said not knowing what else to say. "Why did you have Tyler bite me?"

"A test to see how strong the sire bond actually was," Klaus answered. "I thought he might be able to resist because he loves you, but it seemed that wasn't the case."

"Then why did you save me?" Caroline asked.

"I couldn't let anyone as beautiful as you die," Klaus said and then something caught his eye behind her. "And speak of the devil..." Caroline turned around and saw Tyler walking over.

"If anyone is the devil here it is you," Caroline said to Klaus who smiled.

"Then you must be an angel," Klaus said, "Tyler, I have to say your girl here is quite charming."

"Caroline..." Tyler said coming close to her but she backed away.

"You almost killed me," Caroline said.

"Because he made me!" Tyler said pointing at Klaus who simply leaned against the doorway.

"Well until you find a way to control yourself I can't be around you," Caroline said, "I'm sorry Tyler. I do care about you a lot, that hasn't changed. I'll see you around." Caroline walked away leaving the two boys alone.

"Caroline won't like you fighting over her," Elijah said coming over to them. "If you threat this like a game she won't want either of you."

"Oh god, have you hooked up with Caroline too?" Tyler said and Elijah laughed.

"No," Elijah said an amused look still on his face, "I have just known her for a long time. If you want to win her don't treat it like a game. She is a prize, yes, but she isn't a toy. Now, excuse me." Elijah said leaving the two hybrids to glare at each other.

K&C

Elena woke up tied to a chair. Katherine was passed out next to her and also tied up.

"Katherine!" Elena said trying to wake her up. "Katherine!" She started to stir.

"Elena?" Katherine said waking up. "Where are we?"

"Good you are both awake," Someone said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Elena asked. The girl came out of the shadows and Elena gasped.

"Call me Tatia," She said smirking. "We are family, and we are going to get revenge for what they did to us."

K&C

Caroline listened to Tyler's message telling her that he was leaving to go get better and try to break the bond from Klaus so he would never hurt her again. Sweet boy.

"Wow do you have that puppy wiped," Damon said from the doorway. Caroline glared at him, but she was smiling.

"What do I do Damon?" Caroline asked. "Do I wait for him?"

"Do you love him?" Damon said instead of answering. Caroline's eyes watered.

"No," She said shaking her head. "But I might...someday." Damon hated seeing his sister cry. Caroline couldn't love Tyler because she loved Klaus, even if she didn't know it.

"Follow your instincts," Damon said, "You will find the right guy, and if Tyler is it then great, and if he isn't then keep looking." Caroline grinned and hugged him. He was a better big brother then he thought, even if Caroline did have nearly 400 years on him.

K&C

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said opening the door and seeing her best friend on the other side.

"I need to talk to you," Elena said her tone serious.

"Sure, come in," Elena walked into the house. "What is it?"

"I have found away to kill Klaus." Elena said and Bonnie's eyebrows went up. "But I need your help, and your mothers."

"What?" Bonnie said, "I haven't seen my mother in years."

"I found her," Elena said and Bonnie gasped. "I didn't talk to her, but I did find her. To do the spell it needs two generations of witches. Bonnie this is the only way to get rid of them once and for all. Klaus killed my mother. Please?"

"Alright," Bonnie gave in no matter how much it pained her. "Let's go."

"Okay," Elena said and followed Bonnie out of the house. Tatia smirked. They really made it all too easy. You would think they would be able to tell the difference between their best friend and the Original Petrova.

K&C

Caroline was thinking about Tyler again. She never thought about him as much when they were still together. Because in her mind they needed to take a break, at least till he could control himself. Klaus might not be there next time to save her.

"Hello, love," A voice said and Caroline wondered how Klaus did that. Suddenly appeared when she thought about him. Well she was in the Grill so it was probably a coincidence.

"You probably shouldn't stick around," Caroline said as Klaus sat down across from her. "Stefan is meeting me here and he doesn't really like you."

"Does he know me?" Klaus asked. "Maybe you should get to know someone before you decide if you like them or not." Klaus smiled and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He knows enough," Caroline replied. "He knows that you ordered my boyfriend to bite me, which could have killed me."

"I was never going to let you die Caroline," Klaus said his face suddenly serious. Caroline said nothing they just locked eyes until a voice broke them out of their stare.

"What is going on here?" Stefan said standing next to the table.

"I'll take my leave," Klaus said getting up, "Stefan, Caroline, always a pleasure."

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked Stefan as soon as Klaus left.

"Out with Bonnie," Stefan said, "She texted me earlier. Where is Tyler?"

"I don't know," Caroline said, "Off trying to break the bond so he can't hurt me again."

"Well that's good," Stefan said, "You won't have to worry about anything." Stefan saw the look on Caroline's face. "But that isn't what is bothering you is it?"

"No," Caroline said, "I don't know if I want to get back together with him. All this time I have been trying to make myself love Tyler, but I don't know if I can. And he loves me though, look what he is doing just so he can be with me? Breaking a bond is bound to be painful, and he is doing it for me. Shouldn't that be enough to love him?"

"Don't force yourself into anything Caroline," Stefan said, "I think you and Tyler are good together, but if there is someone out there who you could really love, don't stay with Tyler out of obligation." Caroline put her head on the table. What was she waiting for?

K&C

Elena was doing something she never thought she would. She was holding Katherine's hand. Tatia had locked them in a cellar and the door was spelled so they couldn't open it.

"I bet you thought I was bad," Katherine said breaking the silence.

"She wants to kill all of them, not just Klaus," Elena said and Katherine nodded.

"I can understand her need for revenge, her daughter got taken away just before they used her blood to cast the spell." Katherine said, "No one knew she became a vampire."

"That means there are three people walking around with our face, or I guess it is technically her face," Elena said, "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"I never got to hold her," Katherine said softly.

"I'm sorry," Elena said again and then laughed.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Tatia was right, in some weird twisted way, we are family," Elena answered. "I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah a really messed up dysfunctional one who kidnap each other," Katherine said with snort.

"And try to sacrifice each other," Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I was looking out for myself," Katherine said, "But being here made me realize that I am all alone. I have no one to miss me."

"Caroline would," Elena reminded, "Especially with how close you have gotten again."

"Can you hand me that blood Tatia left?" Katherine asked and Elena gave it to her while opening her own water bottle. "Well at least we aren't in a tomb."

K&C

When Elena and Katherine showed up all hell broke loose. They told them they had been kidnapped by yet another look alike and she had been pretending to be Elena all day. When Bonnie came over she said the spell of successful and felt dumb for not being to tell the difference. The coffin was open and whatever was in it could kill Klaus. All eyes turned to Caroline.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"We are going to kill Klaus, are you okay with that?" Damon said.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Caroline said confused.

"No reason." Caroline said, but in her stomach it felt wrong.

K&C

"Well I am going to get curly fries first," Caroline as she held the phone to her ear. "I know we have to look for her, but do we have to now? Okay I am here I will...whoa." Caroline just walked past a very alive Klaus and Rebekah.

"Hello love," Klaus said.

"I thought you were dead," Caroline said pressing end on the call.

"It is a little harder then that," Klaus said, "But I did get my family back."

"Pleasure," Rebekah said and Caroline stood their awkwardly.

"I need curly fries," Caroline said and began to walk away, but then she stopped and looked at them. "I'm...I'm glad your not dead. You keep things exciting around here." With that Caroline left and Klaus smiled.

…..

**What did you think? I know a lot of you want her to remember but I like him having to work for it...**

**So Stefan and Damon changed their minds and are not longer pushing Tyler on her, they don't like to see her sad.**

**By now you all knew it was Tatia, she freed Esther and Esther said she was going to "forgive" her family, and his siblings didn't try and kill Klaus. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. The Ball

**I own nothing...**

**So there was some confusion and I understand. I king of blew through the last chapter. I wanted to get to the dance, but all the Originals had to wake up and Esther to appear.**

** Okay, Tatia kidnapped Elena and Katherine to steal their face. After tricking Bonnie into opening the casket she let them go and fled. Tatia wanted the Originals to die for using her for her blood and taking her daughter away. She let Elena and Katherine go because it was never her intention to hurt them, she just needed them out of the way. **

…**.**

_**2008**_

_ "Hello Caroline," Klaus said once Caroline opened the door and saw him on the other side. "I am not interrupting anything am I?"_

_ "Does it matter?" Caroline said moving aside so he could come in. "What can I do for you?"_

_ "I need a favor," Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes._

_ "Why else do you come around unless you need me for something?" Caroline said with smile. She knew him well. _

_ "You hurt me love," Klaus said sitting down in a chair in her living room, "Maybe I just wanted to see you."_

_ "That is almost never the case." Caroline said sitting too. _

_ "I do need something from you actually," Klaus said. "I have to go to this event in London next week, I need a date and I would like you to accompany me."_

_ "You tracked me down for a date?" Caroline asked. _

_ "Yes," Klaus answered._

_ "All right I'll go," Caroline said getting up and walking over to him. She sat down on his lap. "But we are stopping in Paris first so you can get me a new dress."_

_ "Fine," Klaus said, "But I pick out the dress."_

_ "Okay," Caroline agreed. "Blue right?"_

_ "It is such a lovely color on you, love," Klaus said kissing her shoulder. "Although you always look lovely."_

_ "You think?" Caroline said sinking further into his lap._

_ "The loveliest girl I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on," Klaus said and if Caroline could blush she would._

_ "I already agreed," Caroline said, "There is no need to butter me up." _

_ "Just telling the truth, sweetheart," Klaus said, "I will be the envy of every man there, but make sure to let them know that you are mine."_

_ "Yours?" Caroline said not liking to be treated like a possession. She was not a toy. _

_ "My favorite," Klaus said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him._

_ "I hate when you call me that," Caroline said. _

_ "Doesn't mean it isn't true," Klaus said and Caroline got a warm feeling in her belly. _

…...

_**2012**_

"Do you really have to leave?" Caroline asked Katherine.

"There are way too many people walking around with my face," Katherine replied and turned to Elena, "No offense. Besides I need to find out more about this Tatia bitch. No one kidnaps me and gets away with it."

"Well her plan didn't work though," Elena pointed out. "She thought whoever was in the 4th coffin would kill Klaus, and he is obviously still alive."

"Doesn't matter, I am off," Katherine said, "So be careful, and pay attention okay? You never know which one is which." Elena and Caroline laughed.

"We will," Caroline said and hugged her. Katherine and Elena stood awkwardly, but then hugged too.

"Don't miss me too much," Katherine said to her best friend and the girl she was finally thinking of as family, "But don't worry. I'll be back."

K&C

When Damon opened the door and saw Klaus on the other side he groaned.

"She isn't here," Damon said leaning against the frame.

"I needed to talk to you actually," Klaus said moving past him. "Stefan in?"

"Out with Elena," Damon told him, "What do you want?"

"My mother claims to want to put our family back together," Klaus informed him, "I don't really believe her. She is hosting a ball and I was hoping you would attend."

"You are not really my type," Damon said, "Better find another date."

"Oh I already have a date in mind," Klaus said smirking, "I just was hoping you would attend and if you were to overhear anything of importance to let me know."

"I don't work for you buddy," Damon said, "In fact you owe me for saving your life."

"Do you remember a chap named Wesley Miller?" Klaus asked. "You killed his family around 75 years ago? He came home and found them all dead."

"So," Damon said with a shrug. He had killed a lot of people.

"Wesley found a vampire to turn him vowing to go after the vampire who killed his family, to kill you," Klaus informed him, "He came really close too, you really should keep a better eye out. Who do you think killed him before he had the chance?"

"You?" Damon said a little shocked.

"Yes, well not me personally," Klaus said, "I have had my associates watching over you for a long time, and you have pissed off a lot of people. Yes I owe you my life once, but you owe me yours more then a dozen times. Stefan too. I keep my word Damon."

"So let me get this straight," Damon said trying to wrap his head around it, "You have been watching over me and my brother all this time?"

"As much as I could," Klaus said, "I couldn't devote all my time to making sure two reckless boys keep their head, but I promised Caroline."

"Fine." Damon said giving in, "We will come to your dumb ball."

"Excellent," Klaus said, "See you tomorrow night."

With that Klaus left going to personally deliver an invitation to the prettiest girl he had ever met.

K&C

"What is this?" Caroline said when Klaus handed her the envelope.

"An invitation to a party my mother is throwing," Klaus answered, "You like parties, correct?"

"The last party I planned you ruined," Caroline reminded him.

"Sorry about that, love," Klaus said, "But you had a good time didn't you?"

"Maybe." Caroline said even though it had been fun, until Tyler vervained her. Well she was pretty sure it had been Tyler.

"So will you come?" Klaus asked.

"Okay," Caroline anwered, "I'll come."

"Fantastic," Klaus said smiling, "See you then." Caroline watched as he walked away a tiny smile creeping up her face.

Everyone was going. Stefan with Elena, Matt with Rebekah, and Damon was flying solo even though both Caroline and Elena promised him a dance. Elena also got a suspicious note from the Original Mommy asking to meet her. Caroline was reading when there was a knock on the door. Caroline opened it to see no one there, but a box was left on the doorstep. Caroline looked in the box and saw a beautiful dress was inside.

_You look beautiful in blue_

_ Klaus_

Caroline had already gotten a dress, and it was pink. Although this dress was awfully pretty. Oh why not. She could wear her pink dress another time. But how did he know she looked pretty in blue?

K&C

"Let me go," Caroline said to Damon who had tightened his grip on her arm. They had walked arm in arm into the huge mansion with Elena and Stefan in front of them. Caroline spotted Klaus and was about to go over there when Damon pulled her to him. "Damon."

"Fine," Damon said letting her arm unhook from his. "I am against this just so you know, and remember you still technically still have a boyfriend." Crap. She had forgotten about Tyler. They had never had the "I am breaking with you" talk, and he was off trying to break his bond so they could be together without any problems. It wasn't like she was going to _do_ anything with Klaus, just dance. Caroline saw him again and he walked over ignoring the girl he had been talking too.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said in greeting and Damon made a growling noise, "Nice necklace."

"Thank you," Caroline said shooting Damon a look and moving away from him, "Some creepy mysterious guy gave it to me. Though I don't know why, or why he invited me here."

"Well you will just have to stick around and find out won't you?" Klaus said and offered her his arm. Caroline slipped her arm through his.

"Stefan," Elena said from across the room. "Stop staring."

"I don't want him around her," Stefan said and then spoke quieter so they wouldn't be overheard, "Caroline wanted to rid herself of him so why is she here with him?"

"Because she loves him Stefan," Elena said just as softly, "When Caroline finds out what Klaus did for her, how he let her go, nothing will hold her back. At least they get to fall in love properly this time."

"I don't like it," Stefan said and Elena touched his arm.

"Come on, let's dance." Elena said, "And Caroline trusts you, so maybe you should start trusting her. I admit he isn't the type of guy you want her with, I mean he has killed a lot of people."

"Including you," Stefan reminded her with a frown.

"Yes, I have not forgotten that fact," Elena said taking a deep breath, "But you don't really forget the person you have known for 500 years, even if their memories were taken away. Do you really like seeing her confused and feeling like she is missing something for the rest of her life?" Elena didn't like Klaus, but she was starting to love Caroline as a sister. She didn't want her to suffer.

"I still don't like him," Stefan said and Elena laughed.

"No one does," Elena said as they made their way to the ballroom.

"Except Caroline."

K&C

"You are quite the dancer," Klaus commented as he spun her around the floor.

"I have had lots of practice," Caroline said, "I spent most of my time in Europe until resent years. They are big on balls over there."

"I know," Klaus said and Caroline smiled. It was time to change partners and Caroline ended up crashing into Elena.

"Oh sorry," Caroline said with a laugh. Somehow the two girls were left without partners.

"It's fine," Elena said, "I actually need to talk to you." Caroline nodded and Elena took her and and led Caroline outside.

"You want me to what!" Caroline exclaimed. "I cannot break both of my brother's necks!"

"I need to talk to Esther and they won't let me go without protection," Elena argued. "You don't have to hurt them, just distract them."

"I am here with a date you know," Caroline reminded her.

"Yes but Caroline this is important," Elena said, "I wouldn't ask otherwise. I love Stefan and Damon is a good friend. I would never hurt them and I only need a few minutes."

"Fine," Caroline agreed. "But you are the one explaining this when they wake up." Elena nodded and Caroline went to find her brothers.

"What is it Caroline?" Stefan asked wondering why she had asked Damon and him into the study.

"I love you," Caroline said and broke both of their necks in a blink. Klaus walked in and saw Damon and Stefan on the ground.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked.

"Come on," Caroline said taking his hand. "I haven't had enough to drink yet."

"What is going on?" Klaus asked again once they got out of the room.

"Esther wants to talk to Elena in private," Caroline whispered. "I don't know why, but she needs to go alone." They came over to Elijah and Elena also discussing Esther.

"Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah asked just as Klaus and Caroline came up to them.

"Of course," Elena said a little nervous at being around all the old vampires. "Later." Caroline gave Elena's hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Caroline told her.

"We need to know what she is up to," Elena said softly. "This is the only way."

"Be careful," Caroline said and leaned closer. "Channel that inner Patrova in you." Elena smiled.

"I will make Katherine proud," Elena said and gave them a nod before leaving.

"Do you think she will really tell us the truth?" Elijah asked Caroline.

"I don't know," Caroline replied. "I like to think so, but Elena will protect the people she loves above all others."

"Come on let's get some air," Klaus said and led Caroline back outside. "Do you like horses?"

"I love them." Caroline said grinning.

"Well I have a stable in the back of the house," Klaus told her, "Let me show you."

"Alright," Caroline said taking his arm. Elijah smiled. Klaus didn't really play fair. Tyler didn't stand a chance against a man who knew everything about her. Although Klaus probably shouldn't mention that his favorite horse's name is Caroline. That might freak the pretty blonde out.

K&C

Elena took a breath and knocked on the door. Finn answered it and told her it was good she came alone. Esther welcomed her in and dismissed Finn.

"Sit down," Esther said and Elena did. "You can come out now." Elena turned around and saw what must be Tatia. "You have met Tatia."

"You," Elena said not forgetting their last encounter.

"Hello Elena," Taita said smiling. "I am sorry about the way we last met, but I needed to free Esther." Tatia sat next to Elena who stiffened.

"Yes, and now we need your help with something else," Esther said, "I have been watching my family on the other side for 1000 years and have seen all the destruction they have done. I need to undo the evil I created."

"And our family will finally be avenged," Tatia said taking Elena' hand. "All we need is your blood."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Your blood is special," Esther said, "And I am performing a spell tonight that will bind my children together so if ones dies, they all die. I love my family, but they are an abomination."

"Bind them?" Elena asked.

"Yes, through the champagne toast. So if one goes, they all go." Esther answered. "Just a drop, do you want to do it or shall I?" Elena took her glove off and gave Esther her hand. Tatia smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her arm. Elena really wanted to get out of there.

K&C

Just as Klaus and Caroline walked back to the house Elena was coming back downstairs. She smiled brightly at them. Too brightly.

"So what..." Caroline began to say but Elena shook her head. It was best not to speak of it.

"Come on let's get back to the party," Elena said but mouthed, _"Don't drink the champagne."_

"What?" Caroline said, but Klaus nodded getting the message.

"My mother should be making the tradition toast," Klaus said taking her arm. "Come on now loves." Caroline took Elena's hand. They caught up with Elijah and he asked how it went.

"She just wanted to apologize," Elena lied. "For trying to have me killed."

"So it's true then," Elijah said, "She has forgiven Klaus."

"It's true," Elena said smiling nervously. Elijah looked at Klaus and they locked eyes. There seemed to be some mental communication because Elijah nodded. Waiters began to come around with pink champagne. The four of them took a glass.

"Cheers!" Esther called out at the end of her toast. Caroline and Elena took a sip while Klaus pretended to. Elijah put the glass to his lips and Elena shook her head ever so slightly. Elijah got the message and pretended to drink too.

"Oh Caroline," Klaus said after everyone went back to mingling. "There is something I wanted to show you. Elena why don't you come too?"

"Alright." Elena said and still holding their glasses the four went into another room.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as soon as they were in another room out of hearing range. Klaus and Elijah took the glasses and dumped the contents into a plant.

"Esther...she...she was up there with Tatia," Elena started, "They are planning to kill you, all of you. The champagne was to bind you together as one. So if one Original dies, you all die."

"I knew it," Elijah said, "The sage...and no one is that forgiving."

"You forgave me," Klaus reminded him because he had.

"Well I made a vow," Elijah said, "Mother did no such thing."

"What about Rebekah, Kol, and Finn?" Caroline asked. "They all drank."

"We need to find out a way to break the bond," Klaus replied, "Before Finn sacrifices himself."

"Why Finn?" Elena asked.

"He hates what we are," Elijah replied, "That is why Niklaus daggered him in the first place."

"What is going on in here?" Damon said entering the room. Caroline put a finger to her lips.

"Not here," Caroline said, "Now we can't all be seen like this. Damon find Stefan and take Elena home."

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'll be home in a bit," Caroline said and walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I will explain."

"You better," Damon said and took Elena's elbow and led her out.

K&C

"Well this was some evening," Caroline said once she and Klaus were alone. "It seems I will never get a normal party." Caroline looked around the room and saw a bunch of hand drawn pictures on the table. "Did...did you do these?"

"Yeah," Klaus said a little embarrassed. He didn't show Caroline his art until he had known her for years. It was very personal and he didn't expect to show her it this soon.

"They are beautiful," Caroline said as she looked at them. "Who knew you did more then just break curses and kill people?" Klaus laughed and told her one of his painting was hanging in a gallery.

"Have you been?" Klaus asked.

"It has been a while," Caroline replied. "But I will make sure to go see it."

"I'll take you," Klaus said.

"I don't know you that well," Caroline said, "And what I do know isn't very good."

"I suppose you will just have to let me live so you can find out what I am really like," Klaus said and smiled his dimples showing. Caroline poked one with her finger.

"I suppose," Caroline said.

…...

**What did you think? I am changing a lot of things so if you have any questions just pm me or I will reply to the review.**

**Tatia wants to kill them all, Elena doesn't. **

**I totally made up the character that wanted to kill Damon. I just wanted to show that Klaus kept his word that he was watching over them.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Vacation

**I own nothing...**

_**1492**_

Katerina was getting meaner and meaner. She didn't need every dress pressed every day in case she couldn't decide which one to wear later. She just wanted to keep Caroline busy. Her jewelry didn't need to be polished twice a day and her shoes did not need mending, but Caroline had to check and make sure just in case. Katerina had a_ lot_ of shoes. Caroline felt less guilty then ever for not warning Katerina about what Klaus intended to do. Caroline wiped sweat off her forehead. She was going to look a mess and Klaus was expecting her tonight. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Caroline called out. She put the bracelet she was polishing on the table and went over and opened the door. Klaus stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You have black on your forehead," He commented and Caroline started to wipe her forehead but kept missing the spot. Klaus laughed.

"Let me," He said and got out a handkerchief and rubbed her forehead with it. "There."

"Thank you my lord," Caroline said blushing embarrassed at her appearance.

"Katerina has been working you extra hard I see," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. "Come."

"I have more work to do," Caroline informed him. "My mistress gave me quite a list."

"Come," He said again and Caroline followed as he led her to his chambers.

"A bath?" Caroline said looking at the tub filled with hot water.

"You seem to need it," Klaus said and Caroline grinned.

"Thank you my lord," Caroline said and removed her clothing and got in. "Well? The tub is pretty big." Klaus smiled and undressed and joined her. Caroline leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She took in the moments because soon she would have to find another lady to wait on and leave this place.

**_Present_ **

"Come with me," Katherine said into the phone.

"There is some stuff happening here..." Caroline said hesitating.

"Come on, one weekend," Katherine insisted. "A weekend away with your oldest friend, there are worse things."

"What about..." Caroline said but Katherine cut her off.

"The drama will still be there next weekend," Katherine said and Caroline sighed, "It is NYC, Caroline. You love New York."

"Fine, two nights that is it," Caroline said. "I need to be back Monday."

"Fantastic," Katherine said and they hung up. Katherine dialed another number and held the phone to her ear again.

"Well?" The voice said from the other line.

"She's coming," Katherine told them. "Caroline is going to be pissed that once again she is getting left out while her brothers are down in the line of fire."

"I didn't call you to get your opinion on the matter, Katerina," Klaus said with a growl, "Just keep Caroline out of Mystic Falls while I deal with my mother."

"Anything else?" Katherine said hating the fact that she was getting orders from Klaus again.

"That will be all for now," Klaus said, "Just keep her away."

After they hung up Katherine threw the phone down onto the bed. So now instead of running from Klaus she was now being forced to work for him. Well at least she would get to see Caroline.

_**1492**_

From the window Caroline, wearing only a sheet, watched Klaus and Katerina walked off leaving Elijah standing there. Poor man. She could see Katerina had already made an impression on Elijah. Caroline sighed and went to get dressed. Sometimes she hated being a servant. She could never be courted by a lord like Katerina. It was all a facade, but still. Katerina got to dance with Klaus and go out for walks. Caroline had to sneak in and out of the lord's bedroom at night. It was a fact Katerina loved to rub in Caroline's face. Caroline looked down at her feet. When Katerina was gone what would happen to her? She would have to find work, but how many ladies could there be here? It wouldn't be long before Klaus tired of her. All lords tired of their mistresses after a while.

Should she just warn Katerina? They could run away...no that wouldn't work. Klaus would follow them and kill them. Guilt hit her once more. She was just going to sit back and let her friend get killed. But what choice did she have? Caroline was only a servant.

_**Present**_

"You brought a carry on I see," Katherine said upon seeing Caroline _and_ Elena walking towards her out of JFK.

"Well she has a habit for trouble too," Caroline said with a shrug. "Besides we thought it best to get her out of there before she could get taken hostage or whatever. Since we are in New York and not Mystic Falls we could also play the whole twin thing."

"Twin huh?" Katherine said, "Guess that means I am the bad twin, right?"

"Bad is an understatement," Elena said.

"Good thing my apartment is big," Katherine said and then waved at the cab driver to get their luggage. "So how are my boys?"

"They are not your boys," Elena said sharply.

"Oh, right they are yours now," Katherine said and Caroline put her hands up.

"None of that," Caroline said, "This is a fun weekend to get away from all the Original drama."

"Has Taita showed her face again?" Katherine asked.

"No, but that is another thing we are going to forget," Caroline replied.

"Why isn't the witch here?" Katherine said, "I know she hates me more then Elena does, but I am surprised you went anywhere without her."

"Spending time with her mother," Elena answered.

"So it is just us then," Katherine said with a grin, "Excellent."

K&C

"Hello Jefferson," Katherine said to the doorman, "This is Caroline and my twin sister Elena."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Jefferson said after greeting the two girls. "The resemblance is remarkable."

"I know, Elena really is like my other half," Katherine said really playing the twin angle up.

"Great...well we have to go now," Caroline said before Jefferson could say anything else. "Seriously?" Caroline said to Katherine once they were in the elevator.

"What?" Katherine said innocently. "Having a twin could be fun. We could even...we could even date brothers! Wouldn't that be the cutest thing." Elena's jaw tensed.

"Kat cut it out," Caroline warned.

"Don't worry, I will not be chasing your Stefan any longer," Katherine said to Elena. "What kind of twin would I be if I went after your boyfriend? Damon on the other hand..."

"No, no Damon, no Stefan, stay away from my brothers!" Caroline exclaimed and Katherine rolled her eyes. They were no fun at all. Well she was going to have to change that.

K&C

Katherine did know how to have fun. She look them to an exclusive restaurant for lunch and then a VIP club after to dance the night away. She handed Elena and Caroline each a shot.

"Don't you already have two boyfriends?" Katherine asked over the music as Caroline was hit on by another guy.

"What do you mean two?" Caroline said. "And I need to find a snack for later."

"I mean the wolf boy and the Original who both want to get a piece of Caroline cake," Katherine said and Elena smiled.

"Oh god," Caroline said, "Tyler loves me, and I do care about him. Still Klaus I feel...never mind. It's silly."

"No what is it?" Elena said.

"I feel like I have met him before," Caroline said, "Forget it. I am going to get a bite. See you in a few."

"Should we tell her?" Elena asked Katherine after Caroline was gone.

"No, will remember when she is ready, besides it is amusing to see Klaus chase after her this time," Katherine answered. "She just sort of fell into his arms 500 years ago."

"She got a lot stronger," Elena said and Katherine nodded.

"And we have Klaus to thank for that," Katherine said, "She changed a lot since she turned. Caroline was once my maid remember."

"Yeah she used to work for you," Elena said.

"Yes, until she turned and became a force to be reckoned with," Katherine said.

"Wow," A voice said behind the two girls and they turned and saw a drunk man staring at them.

"Can I help you?" Katherine asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I have just always had a thing for twins," He slurred. Katherine and Elena looked at each other.

"This guy is just waiting to be made into a meal," Katherine whispered to her. "Be back in a sec."

"Don't kill him," Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am the more fun twin too," Katherine said and then walked away. Elena looked around. She felt kind of weird standing alone, but Caroline and Katherine were both in hearing range if Elena got into trouble. Elena flagged the bartender down and ordered another drink.

K&C

"This is unfair," Rebekah wined. "I am stuck here while Caroline and Elena get to go to New York. It wasn't like I was going to hold Elena hostage or anything."

"If you left mother would have gotten suspicious," Elijah said, "You and Kol are both connected to Finn...if he sacrifices himself..."

"I die too I know," Rebekah said, "How come I didn't get the warning not to drink?"

"Elena had to keep up appearances, if she went around telling everyone mother would know what happened," Elijah explained. "She only had time to warn me and Niklaus."

"How come she warned Nik? Aren't they trying to kill him?" Rebekah said.

"Apparently not," Elijah said, "Tatia is mysteriously alive and kidnapped Elena and helped torture Caroline. She is also allied with our mother. To them she is more of a danger then us."

"But why does Tatia want to kill us?" Rebekah asked, "Mother and Father were the ones that turned us and chose Tatia to sacrifice. They were the ones that took her daughter."

"I have never known what Tatia was thinking, not then and not now," Elijah answered. "I do know that the Salvatore's want Tatia dead. She is a threat to Caroline and Elena. If that means working with us then so be it."

"Won't they come after us again?" Rebekah said.

"I don't know," Elijah said honestly. "Let's just get through this threat before going thinking about any potential new ones."

"Okay," Rebekah said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Act like you don't know anything," Elijah instructed. "Go to the Grill with Kol and Klaus. Esther doesn't know that Klaus and I aren't connected. We need to keep that element of surprise."

"It still isn't fair, Nik sends Caroline to New York to get her out of danger and I am stuck here," Rebekah said with a pout. Elijah sighed. Rebekah could be quite childish at times. She didn't realize how much of an impact Caroline had on their brother. Klaus was more open and just plain happier around her. If something ever happened to Caroline the only light in Klaus's life would go out leaving nothing but darkness. A darkness not even his family could get him out from.

But first they needed to stop their mother from killing them.

_**1492**_

It was all set in place. He had the moonstone, the doppelganger, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, and the full moon. Elijah was trying to talk him into sparing the girl, but that was just a foolish infatuation. With women you enjoy them until you don't anymore and then dispose of them. Klaus usually fed and killed them too. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," He said and the door opening revealing Caroline.

"You look troubled," Caroline said upon seeing him. "What is it?"

"It happens tonight," Klaus told her. "The sacrifice will take place tonight."

"Oh," Caroline said looking at her feet.

"Still feeling guilty?" Klaus asked. "Her death is inevitable, love. Nothing you could do to stop it."

"I know," Caroline said. "Are you afraid something will go wrong?"

"I am not afraid of anything," Klaus said and then sunk into a chair, "But there are a number of things that could go wrong. I have waited so long for this." Caroline walked over and to his surprise started to rub his shoulders. A very intimate gesture. One of comfort and concern. It was at that moment Klaus decided. He would turn Caroline. After the sacrifice happened he would turn her. Yes, he usually threw his mistresses away, but he still had use for this one. Klaus grabbed her hand. He brought her arm close to his mouth and sunk his fangs into her wrist. He felt her lean her head on his as he drank.

_**Present**_

"I wonder how much we are missing," Caroline asked Elena after they got back to Katherine's place. Kat had gone off with some guy for a late night snack and a little more.

"Probably a lot," Elena said a little drunk, or maybe a lot drunk.

"Why do they think I need protecting?" Caroline asked. "I am 500 years old I am stronger then Damon and Stefan combined. Why do they insist on keeping me out of harms way?"

"Oh they didn't send you here," Elena answered. "Klaus did."

"What?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, he is the one that is always keeping you out of trouble," Elena said suddenly fascinated with her hands. "Tyler wasn't the one that knocked you out at homecoming."

"He wasn't?" Caroline said, "Who did? Stefan? Damon?"

"No, it was Klaus," Elena said closing her eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Caroline asked, but Elena was already asleep. Caroline bit her lip and then her hand automatically went to her wrist but found nothing there.

_**1492**_

"Just stay here," Klaus told Caroline as he dressed. Caroline pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "I will come back after the sacrifice."

"Okay," Caroline said softly.

"Don't worry love, it will be over soon," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. She laid back down on the bed. She really was stunning. Porcelain soft skin just waiting to be touched and ravished. It took a lot of restraint for Klaus to forget the sacrifice and take her again. She grinned as if she knew what he was thinking. "Trying to distract me?"

"Perhaps," Caroline said crossing her legs. "Is it working?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later," Klaus said, "Wait for me here."

"I will," Caroline said and Klaus put the blanket over her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Yes she better rest up because tonight was going to be a very good night and he needed someone to celebrate with.

K&C

Katerina had fled. Rage built up inside him. The first thing Klaus did was run back to his chambers to see if Caroline had let her conscience get the best of her and helped Katerina escape. When he arrived Caroline was still sleeping soundly unaware of chaos around her. The girl could truly sleep though anything. She turned and her chest was now in full view. With all his anger and frustration all Klaus could seem to think of at that moment was taking her and then draining her. Klaus turned and went the other way. He had to leave before he killed her. The next suspect who might have helped Katerina escape was his dear older brother. If Klaus didn't find Katerina the sky would rain blood.

K&C

Caroline woke up to the sound of screaming. Wrapping herself up in the blanket she looked out the window and saw fire and people screaming and running for their lives. Something had gone wrong. Caroline heard an loud growl and then another scream. She had to get out of here. Her dress was in shreds on the floor so she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and ran to Katerina's chambers. Caroline got one of Katerina's dresses and put it on. Caroline then grabbed some of Katerina's jewelry and put it in a bag. This would help Caroline in her journey until she found work. She had the bracelet Klaus gave her, but Caroline couldn't bare to part with it. Once ready Caroline took a deep breath and went down the servants stairs and out of the castle.

…...

**What did you think? I am sorry it had been soooooooooo long! With school and my muse completely gone, I am really sorry it took me so long to update :(**

**I didn't know what to do with Caroline in this part because I didn't want it to be too much like _Bloodsucking Angel_, so I just had Caroline miss everything by going on vacation. **

**The whole "hand to her wrist" thing was about Caroline's habit to play with the bracelet Klaus gave her.**

**I also know Elena and Katherine were both OOC, but I was just having fun with the whole "pretend to be twins" thing. Caroline _did_ betray Katherine, but did help her run after. I will explore their escape in later chapters. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! You reviews mean so much! Keep them coming! The fact that anyone is taking the time to read means a lot. **


	18. Turned

**I own nothing... **

**An update! I wrote and re-wrote this a bunch of times until I finally got the inspiration and push I needed.**

**This isn't betaed because I was so excited that I actually finished I want to get it out asap!**

_ "You!" Caroline yelled and several people turned around. Caroline stomped over to Klaus and got in his face. "You ruined my prank night and my homecoming!"_

_ "Caroline..." Tyler said trying to calm her down. He knew Klaus killed people without hesitation or remorse, and he probably did not like be yelled at. Klaus however only smiled._

_ "Why!" Caroline said her voice still raised. "Why do you ruin all my plans!"_

_ "I'm sorry about that love," Klaus said hiding his amusement at angry Caroline. "I am also sorry about this." Klaus stabbed her in the neck with a needle and all was black._

Caroline woke with a start. So it _had_ been him. But why? Sure Klaus seemed to like her now. Giving her jewelry, inviting her to balls, but why did he save her when he didn't even know her?

"_You really need to stop asking me that_," He had said before he saved her from the werewolf bite. Klaus was very familiar with her but Caroline had never met him before. She would have remembered him, Klaus was the kind of man that stood out. Caroline got out of bed and took the phone out her purse.

"Hey," Caroline said into the phone. "What are we missing?"

_ "I would do it myself but they would see me coming and know my intent, but they won't expect to be harmed by you," Elijah said, "That, and I have no idea where they are. In any case, you have till six minutes after nine to find them."_

_ "Oh how super specific of you," Damon said sarcastically._

_ "By that time the moon will be full and my mother will have the power to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her I will..." Elijah said but was cut off. _

_ "What?" Damon snarled. "Kill Elena? Caroline? They are gone."_

_ "You actually thought we left them alone? Of course we sent people to watch them," Elijah said, "I am a man of my word and neither Caroline or Elena will come to harm by my hand. Katherine, however, is another story."_

_ "What makes you think we care about Katherine?" Stefan asked._

_ "You might not, but your brother certainly does," Elijah said and Stefan looked at Damon who had suddenly tensed, "Caroline cares a lot about her, and even Elena is starting to view her as family. It would be a shame for the two of them to lose her as well. So we all have our time line. I suggest you get started."_

"Not much. Well Esther tried to kill her whole family and failed because we broke the bloodline," Damon told her.

"Broke it?" Caroline said, "How?"

"I turned Bonnie's Mom, she can't be a vampire and a witch," Damon said.

"Poor girl, she must be devastated," Caroline said. "Let me guess you are the one that did the snapping."

"I make a better villain then Stefan," Damon said.

"Why were you even helping them? Caroline asked, "Was Tatia there?"

"After we stopped the ritual Finn and Mommy Original fled. Tatia wasn't fast enough," Damon informed her.

"Caroline?" A voice said and Caroline turned around to see Katherine standing there.

"They captured Tatia," Caroline told her.

"Really?" Katherine said, "So I suppose I will be coming back with you then. I want to see this bitch pay."

"Fine," Caroline said and then focused her attention back on Damon, "We will be home soon." Caroline turned to Katherine. "We need to talk."

_**1492**_

Caroline felt like she had been running forever. It was all chaos. She could still hear the screaming. When the noise finally faded she knew she was far enough away to stop. She sat down on the ground and started to catch her breath. Would Klaus come after her? Caroline hadn't helped Katerina escape, he had to know that.

Finally she came across a village and found a place to sleep for the night. The bed wasn't as soft as she had been accustomed to this last month, but at this point she would take what she could get. Even though she was tired Caroline couldn't seem to fall asleep, too many thoughts were going through her head. Did Katerina really escape? Is she okay? Is Klaus okay? Should she go back? No. If she went back Klaus would probably kill her and she had no idea where Katerina was.

After a while her eyelids started drooping and Caroline dreamed of blue eyes and dimpled smiles.

_**Present**_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Katherine said in board tone, "Klaus is a well known vampire, everyone knows about him."

"But he keeps acting like he _knows _knows me." Caroline said, "Why else would be knock me out?"

"Because you were in the way, it was either that or kill you," Katherine said, "You should be thankful he didn't kill you and decided to knock you out insted."

"But why _didn't_ he kill me?" Caroline said, "Or let me die when Tyler bit me?"

"Because he wants to get into your pants?" Katherine said and Caroline rolled her eyes, "Will you let it go? We need to get back to Mystic Falls."

"Fine." Caroline said she would let it go.

For now.

_**1492**_

Caroline was able to sell the jewelry and got a good price for it. The venders were also very interested in her diamond bracelet but Caroline couldn't find it in herself to part with it. She was prepared to start a new life for herself. A life where she wasn't a servant or a mistress to a powerful man. Klaus's affections had given her confidence she hadn't had before. She was sitting and eating when someone appeared in front of her.

"Katerina," Caroline said in awe and Katerina smirked.

"Miss me?" Katerina said, "I guess not considering you were going to let me die."

"I...I couldn't stop it," Caroline stammered, "He was too powerful."

"Save it," Katerina said putting her hand up. "Regardless he can't hurt me now."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"He needs a human sacrifice and I am no longer human," Katerina replied and Caroline jumped up prepared to run. Katerina caught her arm and forced her to sit down, "Not so fast old friend, we had a lot to discuss starting with what your lover has told you about vampires."

_**Present **_

"This is creepy," Damon said looking at the three girls with identical faces. Tatia was chained up in the dungeon underneath the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Damon," Elena said shortly even though she was as freaked out as he was.

"I still think I am the prettiest," Katherine said and everyone looked at her, "What?"

"Please," Tatia said looking at Katherine and Elena, "Release me, I can avenge our family!"

"Esther is the one that took your daughter," Elijah reminded Tatia, "Not us. We are not responsible. She was the one that used your blood at Mikael's request."

"To save you!" Tatia cried, "It was all to save you!"

Over the years her mind had obviously become twisted after the loss of her daughter.

"Should we just kill her?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Not yet, we need to her to tell us where Esther is," Elijah replied.

"I won't say a thing," Tatia said and Klaus smirked.

"They all say that at first," He said crouching down so he was eye level with her, "But you see my dear you made another mistake in which you will suffer for."

"What?" Tatia spat.

"You tried to hurt what was mine," Klaus said and Stefan looked at Damon.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"She said she had to take care of something," Damon told him.

K&C

He was yelling. Caroline hated it when people yelled, but since she had just broke up with him she figured she would let Tyler get it out.

"It is all about him isn't it?" Tyler said, "Isn't it? You are leaving me for the man who forced me to bite you! He made me a slave Caroline!"

"I am not leaving you for anyone...I...I...just don't feel they way you feel about me," Caroline said trying to be as gentle as she could.

"Are you sure you aren't being compelled?" Tyler asked, "Klaus did it before and he will do it again."

"Compelled?" Caroline said confused.

"Still keeping you in the dark, huh?" Tyler said, "Why don't you go ask your brothers?"

_**1492**_

"No," Caroline said and Katerina raised an eyebrow.

"No?" Katerina repeated.

"No, I am not your servant anymore, I am not anyone's servant," Caroline said fiercely. "I make my own way now so either kill me or get away from me." To her surprised Katerina smiled.

"Okay," She said getting up, "Let's just have drink then shall we? For old times sake?" Caroline nodded and Katerina went up to the bar. She came back with two glasses of wine.

"Shall we toast?" Katerina asked.

"To what?" Caroline replied.

"To a whole new life, for both of us," Katerina said and they both drank. Caroline pursed her lips. The wine had a funny flavor to it, but she felt fine. It must just be new spices.

Caroline went to bed that night and for the first time seem to sleep peacefully. Katerina had seemed to forgiven her and Caroline was off to live a new life, one where she free to do as she wished. She was sleeping so peacefully she didn't notice someone creeping into her room. Caroline didn't notice someone standing over her. She didn't notice someone was even there until a pillow was pushed onto Caroline's face smothering her in her sleep.

_**Present **_

Caroline would go to Stefan. He was always the softer one and would probably sympathize with her. Damon was too over protective. If she asked him about Klaus he would shut her down right away. Sure both her brothers were putty in her hands, but they both had their own strengths and weaknesses. Caroline walked into Stefan's room and saw him sitting there writing.

"Hey Caroline," He said and got up and kissed her cheek. "How did it go?"

"Tyler was hurt, but I couldn't lie to him," Caroline said, "I couldn't pretend I had feelings for him when I really didn't."

"You did him a favor in the end," Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"How is Tatia?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus and Elijah are getting information out of her," Stefan informed her. "They don't think it will be too long until she cracks. Klaus is good at getting people to talk I will give him that."

"Speaking of Klaus I need to ask you something," Caroline said sitting down on Stefan's bed.

"What is it?" Stefan said stuffing the picture of Caroline Klaus drew deeper into his journal.

"You're my brother in every way the counts," Caroline said, "I love you, and I know you love me, and because you love me you will tell me the truth."

"About what?" Stefan said although he knew where this was going.

"It is about Klaus," Caroline said, "Did he compel me to forget him?" Caroline took a deep breath and went on, "Did we love each other once?"

_**1492**_

"You...you turned me," Caroline said shocked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Katerina said, "I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be plagued with the thought of wanting to suck all the blood out of you."

"But...but now he will never believe I didn't have a part in your escape," Caroline said and Katerina shrugged.

"I guess you are stuck with me after all. Now let me ask again, tell me everything your lover told you about vampires," Katerina said, "I think you will be more willing to talk now that you have a more personal interest in the matter."

"I am not your servant anymore," Caroline informed her. She wanted to start a new life for herself, not go back to her old one.

"Let's just say you are my companion now, or would you like to be newly turned vampire out on her own with no friends or allies?" Katerina said and Caroline's eyes turned red with rage and fangs began to come out of her gums. Katerina smiled. "Yes, I see we are going to have a lot of fun together."

_**Present **_

Stefan sighed and pulled out the picture from in between the pages of his journal and handed it to Caroline.

…...

**What did you think? You finally got the story of how Katherine turned Caroline! Yes, Katherine slipped her blood into the wine. And Caroline knew which brother to come to if she wanted answers...**

**Katherine and Elena are OCC, but if Katherine had a friend like Caroline maybe she would be a little nicer and I just like the idea of Elena and Katherine being friends. **

**Please review! They mean so much and thank you to all who had reviewed, alterted, faved, and just plain read it.**


	19. Diamonds

**I own nothing...**

**Not betaed! **

It came in waves all rushing to the surface. Caroline dropped to her knees as the memories came back to her bit by bit.

_"The party doesn't start till I arrive," Klaus said smiling and Caroline's breath caught at his smile. It made him look younger and transformed his face. "Follow me."_

_**"Oh really?" Caroline said grinning, "And to do what exactly, what could the Big Bad Wolf want from a servant?"**_

_**"I can think of a few things," Klaus said with his wolfish grin and grabbed her by the waist and rolled on top of her. **_

_"Are you afraid of me?" Klaus asked. _

_"No," Caroline said automatically. "I am not scared of anything."_

_**"Don't worry I won't go telling your deep dark secrets," Caroline assured him. "I like my head on top of my shoulders."**_

_"Klaus liked you Caroline," Katerina said, "If I hadn't of turned you, Klaus would have. He wanted you as his little pet." _

_**"I have something for you," Klaus said reaching past Caroline for a box. He handed it to her and Caroline opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet. **_

_"I don't love him," Caroline insisted. "Klaus doesn't love and made sure no one loves him. You know that. He pushes people away. I could have loved him but he never let me."_

_"Yes," Elijah agreed, "I remember what he did to you." _

_**"How could you?" Caroline asked through her tears, "Why..." Her voice cracked but she went on, **_

**_"Every time I try and get close to you, you push me away. Then you just randomly show up whenever you want and expect me to drop everything. And now this...how could you? Are you trying to make me hate you?" ._ **

_"Oh, well I'm not," Caroline said, "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. After I find the daggers I am done."_

_**"My favorite," Klaus said and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.**_

_**"I hate when you call me that," Caroline said.**_

_**"Doesn't mean it isn't true," Klaus said.**_

_"I'm sorry," Caroline said putting her hand on his cheek, "I never wanted anyone to die, but we don't always get what we want." Caroline poked his dimple softly. "I'll miss you." _

_**"Yes," Caroline said nodding. "Please, compel me to forget you."**_

_"You are not going to remember me. You will not remember anything I told you. When you wake up tomorrow you will not remember having any prior association with me. You are going to forget how you felt about me, and what you meant to me. You won't know anything about the Originals other than what your brothers tell you. You are going to forget me Caroline."_

…_..._

Caroline knew she was crying. She couldn't believe he had done that for her. Klaus had completely let her go, and he doesn't let people go. After Klaus killed Nathan, Caroline had swore she would never love him. How could she? How could she love someone who killed without a second thought? How could a person like that be capable of love? She was wrong. She had been so wrong. Klaus killed Nathan, but only because he wanted Caroline for himself but was afraid to just tell her. Klaus was never good with words, he was all action. He erased every piece of himself from Caroline's memory and then tried to win her again. Someone would only do all that for another for one reason, love. After all this time Klaus had finally shown Caroline that he loved her.

"Caroline?" Stefan said and looked up at him.

"I...I...have to go," Caroline said and stood up but Stefan put a hand on her arm stopping her. "What?"

"You are a beautiful girl Caroline," Stefan said, "But I would freshen up before going over there and have your epic moment." Caroline stopped in her tracks. She was not a pretty crier and Stefan was right she would want to look perfect when she saw him again.

"Thank you," Caroline said and hugged him, "Thank you for being my brother."

"If he hurts you again there is a white oak stake with his name on it," Stefan said and Caroline laughed.

"If I don't use it on him first," Caroline said and went to her room to get ready.

K&C

"Okay I'm we are here what is the big emergency?" Katherine said entering Caroline's room with Elena right behind her. There were clothes thrown everywhere around the room and Caroline was standing in a fluffy white robe with her hair in a towel.

"I have nothing to wear!" Caroline said, "Nothing!"

"Let me guess you are going over to Klaus's house and want to look your best because you finally got your memories back," Katherine said and Caroline stared at her.

"How..." Caroline started to say but was cut off.

"500 years hon," Katherine interrupted.

"Right, so what do you think?" Caroline said and Katherine smirked.

Sometime later Caroline stood in front of the mirror with Elena and Katherine behind her. They looked exactly the same, but somehow their smiles were different.

"Who knew you were sentimental?" Caroline said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, wearing the same thing you did that night at the gym when you saw each other for the first time without your memories? It just seemed like a good fit," Katherine said, "Starting over and whatnot."

"Aww..." Caroline and Elena said at the same time.

"Oh shut up," Katherine said, "But something is missing." Katherine left the room and in a flash was back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Just do it," Katherine replied and Caroline closed her eyes and held her hand out. She felt something cold drop into it. "Okay open them."

Caroline opened her eyes and in her hand was her bracelet.

K&C

Caroline stood looking at the door. All she had to do was raise her hand up and knock.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah said coming up and standing next to her.

"I remember," Caroline said not taking her eyes off the door.

"Everything?" Rebekah said shocked.

"Yes, I don't like you very much," Caroline said and Rebekah laughed.

"I know," Rebekah said, "I don't like you too much either."

"He loves me," Caroline said.

"I know," Rebekah said again, "I have always known. Well, I think I am going to go back out."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I am Original, and if I hear you and my brother shagging I can't be compelled to forget it," Rebekah said and in a flash was gone.

_You are over 500 years old. You can do this._

Finally Caroline knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. He smiled upon seeing her and Caroline's undead heart skipped a beat.

"Caroline, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I wanted to know how it was going with Tatia," Caroline said and Klaus moved aside so she could come in.

"She isn't talking," Klaus said obviously annoyed. "I think Esther might have done a spell to keep her silent."

"What are you going to do with her?" Caroline asked.

"Keep her locked up until we end this," Klaus replied. "Continue the torture until she cracks. I haven't quite decided. It will be painful no matter what." Caroline nodded.

"Stefan showed me something today," Caroline said. "A picture."

"Alright," Klaus said in lack of anything else.

"It was a hand drawn picture of me, and when I touched it things came back in flashes, all at once, it was overwhelming" Caroline told him.

"Things came back?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded again her eyes wet with tears.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Caroline said wiping the tears away.

"I caused you enough pain over the years," Klaus said, "I wanted to do something to acquit myself."

"I forgive you," Caroline said, "For Nathan."

"You do?" Klaus said shocked.

"I loved him, I did," Caroline said, "He was sweet, kind, gentle. Everything you aren't. At the same time, I don't think I have ever felt as strongly for anyone as I feel for you." Caroline walked closer to him, "You have shown me how you feel, but I want you to say it. Please, I just want to hear you say it."

"I have never said that to anyone," Klaus said softly.

"Because no one has ever said it to you," Caroline said just as softly, "I'll start. I love you."

"I...love you." Klaus said and Caroline grinned and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him. He held her so tightly he lifted her off the ground.

"Take off your pants," Caroline said once she let go.

"Come again?" Klaus said.

"When I said I remember I said I remember _everything_," Caroline said and started to unbutton her shirt. "I have been sleeping with a puppy for the last couple months. I need a wolf." Klaus grinned once more and pulled her to him and kissed her. She laughed against his lips. When they separated there was a mix of love and lust in their eyes. Klaus lifted her up threw her over his shoulder. Caroline let out a shriek and a giggle and he took her to his room.

Elijah quickly made his way out of the house. He didn't want listen to their reunion either.

_**50 Years Later...**_

"Out of my way!" A bossy voice said making her way through the crowded New Orleans bar, "Let me in. Move!" Finally Katherine saw who she was looking for, "There you are!" Caroline was in a booth at the far end of the bar. Klaus had his arm around her and was talking with Elijah and Rebekah. Caroline looked over and grinned. She got up and met Katherine in the middle. The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"I have missed you!" Caroline said.

"Of course you have," Katherine said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, can I just get though here..." Another voice said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shove you. Excuse me...I need to go..."

"Let my sister through!" Katherine called out and the crowd split allowing Elena to make her way over.

"Elena," Caroline said and hugged her. Sweet, innocent, Elena. She had been a vampire for 5 decades, and still didn't seem to realize she was a all powerful vampire with all powerful friends. She didn't need to apologize to anyone. It was just part of her charm. Besides someone had to balance out Katherine loud personality. The two of them had adopted each other much like Caroline had done with Stefan and Damon. After Elena became a vampire, and Jeremy got killed by a hunter, they got really close. Katherine was the one who had gotten Elena through his death, which they were all thankful for. Elena had been close to switching her humanity off, but Katherine reminded her that she was not alone. The two of them had been practically inseparable ever since, and were known as the Petrova Twins.

"Hi Caroline," Elena said and got shoved into them by someone passing by. She fell into Katherine who glared at the man who had pushed her.

"Watch it!" Katherine yelled.

"What did you say to me?" He said turning around.

"I said watch where you are going," Katherine said, "The only person who pushes Elena around is me."

"Enough," Caroline said in a bored tone, "These are friends of mine."

"I...I didn't know Caroline," The man stammered, "I'm sorry."

"Be on your way," Caroline said and the man disappeared quickly. Caroline looked back at Elena and Katherine who both were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa," Katherine said speaking first, "You really are the Queen."

"Oh God," Caroline said covering her face with her hands, "People don't really call me that, do they?"

"Yes," Elena and Katherine said at the same time.

"Mistress to Queen, what a long way you have come," Katherine said with a grin.

"Come on," Caroline said taking both of their hands, "So how are my brothers doing?"

"Good," Elena told her, "They are getting things settled at your house and went out for a bite. We came straight here."

"Love the hair by the way," Caroline said to Elena, "I really like the red highlights."

"Thanks, after 50 years I figured it was time for a new hairstyle," Elena said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Camille!" Caroline said to the blond at the bar, "Make my friends some drinks, on the house."

"Sure thing," Camille said and asked what Elena said Katherine wanted. Caroline made her way back over to their booth. She easily slipped back in next to Klaus who once again put his arm around her. Caroline leaned against him and Klaus put his arm tighter around her and she felt him kiss the top of her head. Soon Katherine and Elena joined them and Caroline was now on Klaus's lap rather than next to him. Not too much longer Damon and Stefan arrived and the table got even more crowded. Caroline watched the group laughing and talking with a big smile on her face.

"Something on your mind, love?" Klaus said breaking her out of her trance.

"No, why?" Caroline said.

"You are playing with your bracelet, you do that when you are thinking about something," Klaus said. Caroline looked down at the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"A habit I can't seem to break," Caroline said running her finger over the diamonds that sparkled in the light.

"Like me?" Klaus said with a grin and Caroline poked one of his dimples.

"Yes, just like you," Caroline said and Klaus gave her a kiss on the cheek before going back to his conversation with Stefan. Caroline continued to look at the bracelet. Her eyes wandered over to the diamond on her left ring finger. She had gotten into the habit of playing with that piece of jewelry too.

_**The End**_

…_**...**_

**Well that is it. What did you think? **

**Did you like how they all ended up in New Orleans? **

**I hope you liked reading this! I like writing it. I have a few more ideas for Klaus and Caroline stories so stay tuned! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and everyone who bothered to read it at all. Thank you it really means a lot to me! **

…**...**

**If you didn't see the Originals episode STOP READING NOW my ramble will spoil you!**

**First half of the Originals episode – awesome – through that_ other_ story line in there sank the whole damn thing. It looks like a good show. I want to see Klaus get into Marcel's inner circle and see what he is up to. I want to see the interaction and relationship between Elijah, Klaus, and hopefully Rebekah. I want to see _those_ things...**

**I will watch it to support JM, CH, and DG. It isn't their fault that the writers went with this angle.****  
><strong>

**Any-who enough of that.**

**Thank you so much for your support for this story! You are all amazing!**


End file.
